Legend
by Frostbreaker
Summary: He was an average man in nearly every sense of the term, but his entire life is flipped upside-down when a push for a paycheck turns into something unexpected...something much more. Marooned on an alien world with no known way home, how will he survive a potentially-hostile environment? Afraid, ignorant, and alone, he will be forced to adapt and survive, or seek out help.
1. Chained

**A/N: I could say this is a new story, but that would be a bit of a lie. I've had eight chapters of this done and uploaded on FIMfiction, but never got around to uploading it on here. But for those of you that don't like for whatever reason, here it is. It's gotten quite the positive response from readers, so I do hope you enjoy. As always, please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chained

It truly is amazing how much you can adapt when you're forced to. Some people would even eat their own kind if it meant survival, and I suppose if things ever got that bad, I might do the same...

If there were any of my own kind around.

I was a minority in a world I didn't understand, though I didn't even know if being known as the _only_ one of your kind could even be counted as being a minority. The fact of the matter is, I'm an alien from another place, and that alone has gotten me quite a bit of attention, some good, some bad.

* * *

Many months ago, I was a part of an experimental project to rip holes in space-time to create "portals" to other realms. It would have been nice had I been a researcher on the project or something similar, but no...I was just a paid slab of meat, ripe for use.

The truth was, I hadn't even known what the experiment was about. I just found it as an easy way to get quick cash for a mother's day present, but the confidentiality of it all meant I had _no_ clue what I was getting into...and frankly, neither did the "experts". They weren't going to tell me that of course, because what person in their right mind would subject themselves to what I did if there was a breach of safety in the matter? I sure as hell wouldn't have...but then, I didn't know.

It was _supposed_ to be a simple procedure. The portal-thingy was supposed to make sure I could pass through to this other world, and the (now useless) dimensional fabrication beacon (DFB) was supposed to ensure I could get back. The small piece of metal and plastic (that I still kept for some reason) was _supposed_ to ensure the portal remained open long enough for me to take observations of my arrival point, and then leave. The problem was, observations of the place had only been made in a visual way...

It didn't account for what you couldn't see.

Magic...it was the basis of the entire world I now knew as Equis. It ran lights, cooled and cooked food, kept houses warm and cold, and even helped with the passing of days. This magic also ensured one other thing...the safety of the people that lived on the world.

I remember that first day when the planet itself fought back against an invader...against me. I didn't know it at the time, but I had later learned that the sentient magic of the planet had locked down the web of energies around it, keeping me from leaving and ensuring that _nothing_ would ever come upon it the way I had.

This of course meant that I was likely stuck here for awhile.

Yes...it was something humans were not familiar with. An entire planet was sentient to a degree, actively adapting and evolving to protect those who lived upon it. I had been deemed an invader of unknown origin and of unknown intentions...and so, as any smart protector would, it isolated me from reinforcements and left me alone and helpless in a possibly-hostile world. Had I not been so fearful, I would have been impressed.

Instead, I was terrified and angry.

I mean, I wasn't a scientist, or a soldier, or anything that would be useful in this situation. I was just a regular guy that played football recreationally and was trained in survival on Earth...which with the flora and fauna being so different here, my survival training did me little to no good. Luckily for me, the piece of survival training that _was_ useful, was the rule to take stock of your surroundings. Find shelter, hide, and observe and learn as much as you can...I found a few things about this place strange.

First of all were the inhabitants themselves.

They were small equines, the average being just a bit over four feet tall. Unlike horses from Earth, they were very flamboyant in their coloring, coming in literally every color imaginable, and the manes and tails were just as varied. Stranger still was the fact that not all of the ones I saw could be considered "normal"...even by fantasy's means. While most of them were perfectly fine trotting around (as an equine should), some had wings and could fly, while a few others had horns that allowed them to do all sorts of amazing things. It was the stuff of myths and legends on Earth, but here, it was apparently pretty normal.

Another thing I found strange was the speech. They spoke English...or at least whatever the counterpart language was called here. The written word was quite different, looking somewhat akin to runes and strange symbols, but I understood the spoken word perfectly. Obviously, I was quite surprised to find a colorful little horse talking (and took about a week on my own to come to terms with it), but was also excited that at the very least, if I could find a sympathetic and understanding ear, I might be able to get help.

The other things I found out were much later, on the day I'd come to call "falling into shit".

* * *

It was nearly two weeks after my arrival.

I was wet, cold, hungry, and tired...so it can be assumed I wasn't in my right state of mind. Most of the food these tiny horses ate, I couldn't...mostly because it was things like flowers and the like. Over the time I'd been there, I'd stayed close to the edge of a forest I'd found, surviving off of whatever small animals I could trap here and there, as I was too wary to attempt to try any of the vegetation. Eventually though, the hunger graduated to full-blown starvation, and I began to not care what I ate, so long as it took away the hunger.

That was how I met Applejack's hooves.

I had found a large orchard that grew what appeared to be apple trees, but as mentioned before, I was unsure whether they were edible or not. The equines ate them of course, but so much of this world was different that I simply couldn't chance it...not early on, however. As starvation hit me, I didn't care anymore, and snuck in the orchard in the middle of the night to gather what I could.

Being the careful one that I was, I tasted one of the fruits first, only to find that it was the juiciest, sweetest apple I'd ever tasted...and my stomach confirmed that yes, it was edible. In that regard, I'd also made a mistake and gorged myself on the fruit. With the hunger pangs gone, I had fallen asleep in the orchard...

Morning had come, as it always did, and I was awakened by a southern-style drawling voice, as well as a heavy hoof to my face by one orange pony. I remember thinking how strange it was that even with the pain, fear, and surprise that was dealt to me, I couldn't help but wonder how strange it was that all these equines had strange pictures on their rumps. I'd never been close enough to see them after all, so my run-in with the farmer had been my first experience in that manner. I'd only had a few seconds to wonder this though, as a swift kick knocked me out cold.

* * *

...

"What tha hay is it, Twi?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. There's nothing in any of my books about something like this, so I'm sorry, but I have no idea. I think I should contact the princesses about this."

"What about tha rest of tha girls? Ya thinkin' Ah should go get 'em?"

"No...the less ponies know about this, the better. I don't want to risk anything until the princesses tell me it's not dangerous."

'_Ponies,'_ I thought. So that was what they called themselves.

My face hurt like it had been stomped on, and I felt and tasted the blood on my face, as well as the fact that both my hands and ankles had been bound tightly. Unfortunately for me, as I woke, I also groaned loudly...so I couldn't very well just pretend I was asleep. So as I opened my eyes, I did the next best thing...

I played dumb.

I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before, but I remember some "specialist" saying that sometimes feigning ignorance was best, especially in the situation I happened to be in. I tried to act as much as possible in the ways that an animal would, though I realized later that perhaps my wearing of clothes dampened that effect. Still, I knew that if they thought I didn't understand them, they might reveal something useful.

One of them was a pony with a horn. She (I assumed it was a she by the tone of the voice) was a soft lavender color with an indigo mane and tail, with a single pink stripe in it. The pony had bright amethyst eyes, and though she was wary, she also seemed very confident of herself...confident she could deal with me if needed, and _I_ was confident she could as well. After all, I'd seen some pretty amazing things be done with the power these horned ponies wielded, and I had no defense against it, really. I was weakened from nearly a week of bad exposure and starvation, and more than that, I was starting to lose the will to live.

She stepped close to me and eyed me curiously as I sat up, bringing my bound hands to rest in my lap. "Can you understand me?"

True to my act, I simply tilted my head and stared at her in what I hoped was confusion.

The two ponies sighed as the lavender one shook her head as she looked to her orange companion. "Well, I'm going to go and write a letter. It shouldn't take too long to get a response, but for the time being, just try and keep anypony from seeing it...it'll be less to explain."

"Ah gotcha, Twi." the orange pony looked me over, and I had to fight back a laugh when I noticed a cowboy hat on top of her head. She then turned back to her companion as she added, "Jus' hurry up...y'all know how AB can be, an' if she sees it, Ah'm pretty sure all of tha town'll know b'fore tha princesses even get here."

The lavender one nodded as she looked warily at me. "Alright then...hold down the fort. We'll be back as soon as we can."

The orange pony then looked at me and said, "Well, Ah guess it's just you an' me." She then turned around briefly and I heard running water, and then I watched as she turned to face me again with a damp rag in her mouth from the washbasin I hadn't seen behind her. She moved to sit in front of me before taking the rag in her hooves and saying, "Alright then, let's get you cleaned up. Ain't no good fer tha princesses ta see ya all mussed up. Let's get this blood off ya."

I found it somewhat surreal to be spoken to as if I were some clueless animal, but I had to remind myself that her current behavior was what I was shooting for. Whether I needed to escape or by some _slim_ chance they weren't going to hurt me, I needed to gather every bit of information possible. Rational thinkers, whether they be ponies or humans, tended to feel more comfortable around an unknown variable if it was restrained and it couldn't understand them.

So, I allowed her to clean my face up.

As she did so, I couldn't help but notice certain things from her being so close. First of all, even being a farmer, she didn't _smell_ like a horse. True that I'd never owned a horse of my own, but horses generally smelled really musky by comparison to a human. This pony on the other hand, seemed to smell only faintly of sweat and dirt, which I chalked up to her occupation. It hadn't been very difficult to figure out what she did for a living after all, what with the many farm tools around us, and the fact that she had found me on what I assumed was her farm. Still, her cleanliness put me a bit at ease, as generally good grooming went hand-in-hand with a higher-thinking society, that and the fact that the two ponies had been smart enough to tie me up.

The second thing I noticed was the fact that she was very gentle as she tended to me. She took care not to hurt me as she wiped the cloth across my skin, which meant that at the very least, _she_ held no malicious intent against me...merely caution.

All of this worked to calm me as the pony continued to tend to me as we waited for the arrival of these "princesses".

* * *

A good deal of time had passed since the farmer pony had finished tending to me, but instead of leaving me alone in the barn (or at least I assumed that's where I was), she stayed with me. I couldn't speak to her of course, but it was somehow comforting having someone close by after such a long time in isolation. She was ignoring me for the most part of course, having brought some sort of papers with her as she looked over them, mumbling to herself.

An indeterminate amount of time passed further, and the next thing I knew, the large barn doors opened to reveal the lavender pony from before, who quickly shut the doors before her horn began to glow with a bright violet aura.

Moments later, a bright flash blinded me, followed by a crackling of energy and a rise in the temperature...and this in turn was followed by a _pressure_ of some sort. I don't know _how_ I knew, but at that moment I could tell someone else was in the room with us now. The air had become thicker somehow in a way I can't quite explain, and it felt like the air itself was actively pressing against me.

I kept my eyes closed, and for a long few moments, everything was silent.

Suddenly, a different voice spoke up, demanding, "Leave us."

The voice was powerful and commanding, leaving no room for anything but obedience, yet at the same time it was gentle. A soft shuffling was heard from beside me and across from me, and then I heard the sound of the doors opening and shutting again. I heard the soft clopping of hooves against the dirt floor until it stopped in front of me, and I gently opened my eyes.

At first I thought I was looking at the sun, because the sheer glare caused me to wince slightly as I cautioned to look, but after a few moments of squinting, the glare died down and I could see what I was looking at. It was another pony, though this one was significantly larger than any of the others. The mane and tail was also vastly different, as it was a sparkling rainbow of cyan, turquoise, aqua, and magenta, and both seemed to float in the air. The pony had both wings _and_ a horn, which was the first of its kind that I'd seen. The coat was a brilliant white, and the eyes were also a soft magenta.

The pony towered over me, being about two feet taller than the other ponies I had seen, and looked even larger because of the fact I was currently sitting. It didn't help matters that the pony wore a small frown as it looked at me with scrutiny, and I had to fight to keep from squirming under its gaze.

Finally, the pony stopped inspecting me and gently sat down, asking, "Can you understand me? I ask that if you can, you don't play coy by pretending otherwise...it would be better if you cooperated."

I assumed that this had to be the princess I had heard about, and with her having at _least_ two-hundred pounds on me _and_ magic, I thought it better to do as she asked.

I nodded slowly, responding, "Yes...I can."

The pony smiled softly and exhaled. "Well, that's a relief. Things will be much easier now, so long as you are feeling cooperative." She then donned a rather disturbingly emotionless expression as she asked, "Now, who are you and why are you here?"

I gulped nervously before answering, "My name is Jamison Smith. I uh...I was sent here as part of an experiment to reach other worlds...and now I'm stuck here."

She nodded before asking, "And what are your intentions? Why were you sent here?"

I shrugged. "I was just told to come here, observe for a few minutes, and then leave. I don't know what the ones who sent me here were planning."

"Very well," she replied stoically, "and why can you not return?"

"I would show you, but my hands are tied...if you could untie them..." I suggested.

The princess pony shook her head. "I am not sure you can be trusted yet."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine...what I'm trying to show you is in the inside pocket of my jacket, on the left side."

The pony's horn glowed with a golden aura, and the aura opened my jacket and pulled the DFB out of my pocket. She held it aloft in her aura before asking, "And what is this?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure how it works, all I know is that I was supposed to press the little red button on it and it was supposed to get me home."

The princess nodded a few times before putting the device down in my lap. "It appears Equis does not want you to leave."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Equis?"

"The planet we are standing upon." she replied simply.

My eyes widened a bit as I asked, "A planet can decide things?"

The pony nodded. "Of course. She watches over us...we are all her children. If she does not wish you to leave, you will not."

I felt a bit defeated at this and sighed. "Any idea why Equis wants me to stay here?"

The pony shrugged gently. "If it were me, it would be to learn from a new species and keep it from possibly bringing an army back. As for why Equis did so, I cannot say for sure, though I am nearly positive it is a preventative measure to ensure the safety of us all."

I nodded. "Makes sense...so what now?"

Again, the princess shrugged. "If you are asking if I can get you home, I do not know..I am sorry. In regards to what will change now, much will...though for the better, I think." The pony princess smiled as she said, "First off, we must get you shelter. Though a stranger you may be, I cannot sit idly by while one is exposed to the elements in an alien land. Secondly, we must find a way for you to contribute to the society as a whole. I am sure dear Applejack would wish you to pay her back in some way for the apples you ate, but it would also work in your favor to show the community that you are worthy of their trust and respect."

I nodded. "That seems to be appropriate. What did you have in mind as far as those?"

"Well," she began, her eyes turning toward the roof as she thought, "Twilight Sparkle is my personal protégé, and is also one of the most studious ponies I have ever known. I believe if I requested it of her and assured her you are safe to be around, she would be more than happy to have you...provided you would not mind her asking questions in an attempt to learn more about you and your kind." The princess then frowned. "Although, that and the other ponies may be difficult in itself. I have noticed that you have rather large canines, which I assume dictates you are a carnivore, correct?"

I subconsciously ran my tongue along the meat-tearing teeth, and shook my head. "Omnivore...I can eat plants _and_ meat. And just so you know, I'm rather unusual by my own kind's standards...normally their canines aren't this large. I won't lie to you, I _have_ to ingest some form of animal protein to be healthy, but the majority of my diet can be vegetables."

The princess seemed to relax a bit, and for the first time, I noticed as a genuine smile graced her features. "Ah, well we can work with that. You see, Twilight Sparkle lives with a young dragon by the name of Spike. His diet is much as you describe yours, although he can ingest gemstones as well."

I found it strange that not only did dragons exist but apparently they could eat gems too...for the moment however, I let the questions drop.

"Now," the princess began, her smile vanishing and a very serious expression taking hold, "we must talk about the terms of your stay here, however long that may be. Let it be said that I do not necessarily _dislike_ you, simply that I do not know anything about you, and so must be wary on my subjects' accounts."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good," the princess replied, "then you understand why I must warn you that should you have intent to harm any of my subjects, there is not a place you can hide and no distance you can run that will keep me from finding you and exacting retribution." She then stood tall, and the sun itself seemed to brighten through the rafters of the building. "I am Celestia, princess of the sun and the day, ruler of Equestria for the past three millennia. My subjects are my life, and to harm them is to harm me."

The nervousness again set in as I replied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She smiled and replied, "For your sake, I hope not." She then used the strange aura she controlled to undo the ropes tying me up, and I rubbed my wrists as the bindings loosened. "Now, I will send Twilight Sparkle to fetch you after night falls. There is no curfew in effect, but generally speaking the streets in this town are rather empty after the sun sets. I will set up a assembly in a week's time to formally introduce you to the town so that you can be seen in public, but until then I must ask that you do not leave Twilight Sparkle's home except in the cover of night, and only with her escort. Is that understood?"

I didn't much like being treated as if I were plotting to overthrow the entire nation or something, but I also understood the princess' reasoning. So instead of showing my frustration, I simply nodded. "I understand, princess."

Satisfied, the pony stood back and nodded. "Good. I ask you simply be patient...I have promised Applejack, the farmpony that found you, a bit of coin for her trouble, so she will keep you company until nightfall. Get to know her well...she is a very influential and well-known pony in this town, and she would be a boon to you as an ally or friend. Sunset is in four hours, and Twilight Sparkle will arrive then to bring you to her home." The princess then shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Please be patient with her...she is rather excitable with situations such as this."

I nodded and allowed myself a smile, though dizziness threatened to drop me onto my backside again as I stood...likely from the hoof I took to the face. Once I had gotten my bearings by leaning against a wall nearby, I responded, "Thank you...really. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

The princess turned to leave, but looked back over her shoulder and said, "Do not make me regret it, Jamison Smith. I hope that if and when we do meet again, it is under better circumstances. Be well, and may the sun shine warm upon you."

The princess left the barn, and from just outside, I could hear muffled talking. A few minutes later, another flash of light accompanied crackling energy, and the strange pressure receded. I didn't have anything else to do and I didn't want to rock the boat so early in my stay here, so I waited patiently until I was addressed. A few minutes passed until the orange pony reentered the barn, closing the door behind her.

The pony walked over to me cautiously, and I noted that she just came up to my stomach when standing, and so in order to keep her from having to crane her neck up painfully, I kneeled so we could look eye-to eye.

"So, what are ya?" the mare asked after a few moments of silence.

I grinned and replied, "A human."

The mare rolled her eyes and said, "Y'all are gonna have ta be a little more clear 'n that."

I shrugged. "I'm basically a nearly-hairless ape that walks upright."

She nodded a few times before stepping forward and extending a hoof. "Name's Applejack."

"Jamison Smith." I replied as I reached out and enclosed her hoof in my hand, which was somewhat difficult seeing as how it was roughly the size of a closed fist. Still, I managed.

We released the hand/hoof-shake thing, and she smiled at me. "Well, it's nice ta meet ya finally. Why didn't ya talk when Twi and I found ya?"

I shrugged. "Nervous, mostly. I mean, I stole your food and you kicked me in the face." She started to protest, but I held up a hand and shook my head weakly. "It's okay, really. I gotta say that if I woke up one day to see a you rummaging through my fridge, I'd probably freak out too. I might not kick you in the face, but I wouldn't be above restraining you in some way." I realized what I'd said all too late, but thankfully this "Applejack" didn't take it as a threat.

Instead she smiled and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, Ah guess Ah can't really get mad atcha fer takin' a few apples anyway. Looks like yer starvin'."

I looked down at myself and realized just how pale and skinny I looked. For the first time in nearly a decade, I could see my hip bones, ribs, and collarbone. I had put on a bit of weight as I hit puberty and got a bit chunky with the desk job I got as a teenager, and tasty human food didn't help matters. So it was quite a shock to see myself thinner than I had been in a long time, though by starvation instead of diet and exercise.

Perhaps I could have a new beginning of sorts.

I looked back up at Applejack and nodded solemnly. "Yeah...it's been weeks since I've had a real meal. I've been too scared until recently to try any of the plants, and I certainly wasn't going to just waltz up to a pony and ask."

The mare quirked an eyebrow and asked, "And why not?"

"Because I was scared." I replied softly.

This just confused her even more. "Scared? Of a pony?" I nodded, and she frowned. "But...yer taller than most of 'em, and it's not like we're gonna eat ya or nothin'."

I stood again and said, "Do me a favor and stand up like me if you can."

The mare looked at me in confusion, but shrugged. "Ah'll try." The pony moved towards one of the beams near what looked like a horse stall, though I had a feeling that's not what it was. Anyhow, she brought her front hooves off of the ground and walked them up the wooden beam that separated the different pens until she was standing _almost_ vertical. I assumed that because of the different body structures, it would be uncomfortable to go any further than she was, so I let it go. She looked back at me and asked, "Is this good?"

I walked over and nodded before looking her right in the eyes. Standing as she now was, she was nearly as tall as I was, shorter by only a few inches. I grinned and replied, "I figured as much. I'm only taller than you because I walk on only two feet instead of four."

Applejack dropped to the floor again and said, "Still, yer a big...umm..." She shifted awkwardly. "Ah'm sorry, but are y'all a stallion or a mare?"

It took me a few seconds to realize what she was asking, and when I did, I was honestly a little upset. I mean, I might not be Masculine McManly of Mustachia, but I figured that I was masculine enough to be able to tell...as if the voice wasn't enough of a clue.

I then had to remind myself that I didn't _look_ like a pony, so it was likely that what Applejack would be looking for as far as masculine features, I probably didn't have...or they were in the wrong place. For example, I assumed that male ponies would be larger and more muscular than the females, but because of the malnourishment I'd suffered, I was little more than skin and bones...so that would not be the best way to classify me as male or female. Also, as much as it made me uneasy to think about, these equines were mostly naked. It would be rather simple to subtly check the "equipment" in case one was unsure, but I wore clothes.

Still...my voice.

"Can you really not tell?" I asked in mild offense.

She shook her head nervously. "Sorry."

I sighed and lowered my eyes as I said, "I'm a male...the voice should have made that clear enough, unless you have females around here that have a voice like mine, I guess."

Applejack's cheeks colored slightly as she looked away. "Sorry...Ah didn't think about that. Ah jus' figured maybe that was different about yer kind too."

I supposed I couldn't fault her for that, so I nodded. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Anyway yes, I'm a guy."

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Well that's a relief. Y'all smell like a stallion, so Ah'm glad ya are one, or else it'd be mighty confusin'."

I then lifted my arm and sniffed myself, and grimaced. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have some soap and maybe a basin or something that I could use to bathe, would you? I haven't used soap in a long time."

"Sure thing, sugarcube." she replied warmly before pointing to the corner of the barn. "Basin's over there, and Ah'll get ya some soap 'n shampoo. We should probably wash those clothes too, so take 'em off and Ah'll get'm cleaned for ya."

I chuckled nervously and said, "Um, you can come and get them after I'm already washing. My kind doesn't like to be seen without clothes on."

She raised an eyebrow and tipped her hat back as she asked, "Why the hay not?"

I thought for a few moments on this, as "just because" wasn't really a satisfactory answer. After a few moments, I perked up and said, "Okay, let me ask you a question first. Is there anything here that would be counted lewd for a stranger to do in public to you? Like staring at a certain part of your body or doing something...you know what I'm saying?"

Applejack through for a moment before nodding. "Ah think so. If Ah caught a pony starin' at mah rump or if a pony touched it without me askin'm to, Ah'd feel mighty embarrassed...and Ah'd probably buck 'em ta next Tuesday."

I nodded. "Okay, it's the same kinda thing with someone seeing me naked. So, how about this: I'll bathe myself first, and then I'll wash my clothes. If you can find me something big enough to cover myself, we can sit and talk while my clothes dry."

Applejack nodded before trotting away, so I set about dragging the large basin over to a water spigot on the wall, and started filling it. Normally even being seen in a towel around someone else would make me uncomfortable, but social contact after so long was far more valuable to me than being in my normal clothes. I'd never been the kind of person to be solitary, and at this point, I was willing to forego some privacy to have someone to talk to. Besides, ponies were pretty much naked all the time anyway, and we were different species too. I seriously doubt that a pony would see something like me naked and find it attractive, because it certainly hadn't happened to me with all the naked mares walking around.

Okay...too much nakedness for me to handle.

Regardless, the point still stood. There could be no attraction between us because of the fact that to them, I'm an alien, and to me, they're just little horses...and I _certainly_ never had a thing for any animals in my life. Because of that, there shouldn't be any problem with a pony seeing me without clothes on...but civilized engineering was far stronger than that. No matter how I rationalized it, there was always going to be a part of my mind that would scream, "Keep your fucking clothes on, man!"

A moment after I thought this, Applejack reentered the barn with a bucket in her mouth. She trotted over and set it at my feet before looking up at me with a smile. "There ya go. Got some soap and shampoo in there, a scrub brush, and a big 'ol towel fer after yer done. Take yer time...I'll be back in an hour."

I nodded with a smile. "Should be more than enough time...and thanks for doing this."

She shook her head. "No problem, sugarcube."

The nickname she'd given me had an odd ring to it, but I passed it off as she trotted away, leaving me to wash. I looked at the now-filled basin and sighed happily, glad to be able to be clean after so long.

* * *

Bathing had felt better than I ever thought possible. The itchiness I'd felt the past month and the grubby feeling I'd had was washed away. The soap and shampoo had a strong, masculine scent to it as well, so I felt nice knowing my clothes and I would be smelling crisp and fresh for awhile.

I was hanging up my clothes on nails outside one of the stalls when a knock on the door sounded.

"Y'all finished in there?" I heard Applejack call.

I finished hanging up my socks before answering, "Yep, all finished. Come on in."

The barn door creaked open before it shut again quickly, with her on the inside. I pulled the towel tightly around my midsection as she trotted over, but didn't bother covering my top. It's not like there was anything to do so with anyway, and I reminded myself that to her, it wasn't like I was exposing myself.

Applejack stopped in front of me and stared at my bare chest before whistling. "Y'all weren't kiddin' when ya said you were hairless."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty bald even by human standards, at least for my age. Usually guys my age have some chest hair." I then looked over the thin hair of my arms and legs and chuckled. Even as far as humans went, I was pretty sparsely-furred. I supposed that to a pony, I looked like someone shaved a monkey and taught it to walk upright and talk.

After standing there awkwardly for a moment, she grinned and replied, "Well for what it's worth, y'all look just fine. If y'all were covered in hair, you'd just look like a snub-faced diamond dog."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "A what now?"

"Diamond dog." Applejack replied. "They're big dog things that stand on two feet, and they love jewels."

I nodded. "Ah...okay, I can picture that. Yeah, I wouldn't want to be looking like one of them."

She nodded as well. "Yeah. Anyway, Twi'll be by in about an hour and a half, so fer now, Ah guess we can jus' relax. Ah got tha rest of tha day off."

"Cool," I replied before pointing to the washbasin, "but can you give me some help? I need to tip the water out of this, but it's too heavy to do it by myself."

Applejack chuckled as she trotted over to it before turning her backside to face it. "Not too strong, are ya?" She then unleashed a kick with both of her rear hooves, and the heavy washbin easily tipped over, drenching the ground with the soapy, dirty water.

I stared in awe for a moment before saying, "Wow...I feel pretty flimsy now."

Applejack chuckled as she patted her own flank with one of her front hooves. "Earth ponies are tha powerhouses of ponies, with earth ponies like me an' mah brother bein' even stronger than most. Ya give me a pegasus or unicorn mah same size, an' Ah'll probably be twice as strong as them."

"Well you're obviously stronger than me." I commented dryly. I then looked to my lithe form and sighed. "Although I'm hardly at 100% right now. Just standing for longer than a few minutes makes me start to feel sore and tired."

"First things first, we gotta get y'all healthy again, so what do ya eat?" she asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "Pretty much the same things that you eat. The only things I can't eat from what I've seen are hay, grass, and flowers."

"Well you seem ta like my apples." Applejack observed with a grin.

I chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah, sorry about that. Speaking of, I'd like to make that up to you somehow."

She chuckled good-naturely. "Aw sugarcube, ya don' need ta be doin' that. Y'all were starvin and-"

I shook my head, interrupting her. "No, I want to pay you back somehow. It wasn't your responsibility to make sure some alien had food to eat, so you shouldn't have to put up with having apples eaten that you could have used to feed your family or sold. I _want_ to pay you back, so please let me."

She squinted hard at me for a few moments before sighing. "Alright fine, Ah'll figure somethin' out. What are ya good at?"

I thought for a few moments. What _was_ I good at? Just from having seen her a few times in the past month, I knew she didn't need help in the fields, and she was _much_ stronger than I was anyway, so I had to think of something that I could do that I had an advantage with. Well, I had fingers and was far more dexterous than an earth pony because of it.

I hummed to myself before answering, "Well I'm pretty good at repairs. Before I came here, I was a week away from graduating college as an engineer, so I'm pretty good with anything mechanical."

Applejack thought again for a minute before catching eyes with me and smiling. "Well that works great then." She motioned to the building we were in and said, "This barn is gettin' pretty old...much longer an' it's liable ta jus' come down on its own. So next week what we're gonna do is knock it down. We always end up jus' buckin' it 'til it comes down, but Ah can't help thinkin' there's gotta be a better way ta do it. Maybe y'all can think of a way ta do it so we can salvage the wood and such."

I nodded. "It's not exactly repair work, but I'm sure I can figure something out. If you've got blueprints or any basic layouts for how the barn is built, bring them to me as soon as you can, and I'll come up with a plan from there."

She nodded with a wide smile. "Ah'm sure Ah got'm packed away somewhere. Ah'll stop by tomorrow when Ah find 'em. And ahead of time, thank ya kindly fer helpin' out."

I nodded again, glancing at my clothes and noticing that they were no longer dripping. "Anything I can do to help, Applejack."

She looked me over before smiling. "Ah like ya already."

I slumped a bit and let loose a relaxed sigh. "Good. Your princess told me I should try to make good with you."

"And ya have so far. Yer polite, and willin' ta work fer what ya got. That's tha makin' of a good friend in mah book." Applejack replied with a warm expression. She then looked out of the window high up in the barn and added, "Anyway, it's gettin' ta be time fer supper. Ah gotta head off mah sis, an' after Ah've put her ta bed, Ah'll bring ya somethin' ta eat. Sound good?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds awesome...and thanks, again."

She smiled a toothy smile and trotted towards the barn door. "No problem, Jamison. Now you just wait here an' Ah'll be back as soon as Ah can. Maybe we can play cards while we wait for Twi."

The mention of a card game caused me to smirk and I nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Applejack."

* * *

"How tha hay do ya keep beatin' me?" Applejack growled in frustration.

I chuckled lightly. "I've had a lot of practice, and your game 'Luna's Moon' is just Blackjack with a different name."

She snorted and gathered up the cards. "Ah'm just glad we ain't bettin' nothin, or Ah'd end up homeless."

I chuckled at her frustration, and the fact that she'd _vastly_ underestimated my skills with such a familiar card game. Even as she grumbled lightly to herself though, she was smiling gently, clearly pleased to have found I wasn't aggressive or something crazy like that. I was happy to have been allowed to live, but the kind pony that kept me company was nice too.

The food Applejack had brought me had been filling and tasty, and had included a slice of homemade pie, roasted potatoes, and amazing little things called apple dumplings. It was truly incredible the culinary skill these ponies had, and it was clear I'd vastly underestimated their acceptance of something like me. I was curious about it, so I had to ask.

"How are you so friendly towards something like me?" I asked bluntly.

She slid the cards back in their pack before turning and saying, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I mean, you don't really know anything about me other than I'm not from around here. I could be dangerous, or an evil genius or something."

Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "Ah've wrangled a few bad eggs in mah time. You ain't one of 'em." I started up a rebuttal, but before I could speak, she held up a hoof to silence me. "However, iffin' Ah'm wrong, then Ah guess it's mah job ta deal with ya."

I raised an eyebrow. "You'll 'deal' with me?"

She chuckled again and nodded. "Ah don't mean ta make ya feel small or nothin', but Ah could take ya...easily."

"Well yeah, _now_." I defended. "I'm starved skin and bones, I haven't had a full night's sleep in almost a month, and you already have a head start on me with that hoof to the face...twice."

Applejack's ears fell and she bowed her head a bit at that. "Yeah...sorry 'bout that. Ah wasn't sure what ta think of some weird thing stealin' mah apples. How's yer face, by the way?"

I worked my jaw a bit and shrugged. "Nothing's broken thankfully, but I have a feeling I'm going to feel even worse tomorrow. It's alright though. You made me probably the best food I've ever had before, so you made up for it."

Her face brightened again as she cocked her head cutely. "I really do like ya, Jamison. Yer alright."

"Coming from the pony that found me and kicked me in the face, that's awesome." I said with a shit-eating grin. I then turned my head and reached to feel my pants, which were thankfully only slightly moist now...dry enough to put back on. "Alright, well do you mind giving me some privacy so that I can get my clothes back on?"

Applejack nodded with a grin as she began to gather the dishes before trotting out of the barn.

I sighed and began to pull my clothes on as I thought about the day as a whole, and how much more my life had changed in less than twenty-four hours. I had just started to get used to surviving in this new world, and now all of the sudden I'd been outed by my own stupidity and conversing casually with talking ponies.

Life's crazy like that.

"Hey Applejack, are you in here? I'm here to bring home...oh." called a voice from behind me, and I cringed as I heard it.

I pulled my pants up quickly about my waist as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and turned around to see the lavender unicorn from earlier, who I assumed was Twilight Sparkle.

"So _that's_ what you look like without your clothes on." she commented, clearly not embarrassed in the least.

I cleared my throat nervously before grabbing my socks, shirt, and shoes and turning around. I opted to keep the rest off, seeing as how it was rather warm and they weren't dry yet, mostly the shoes. Still, I was covered enough to be decent as a human, but practically giving this pony a full view of my behind and my goods was enough to make me feel exceedingly awkward.

I turned my eyes to Twilight Sparkle's after a few seconds before saying, "Umm...I know a pony won't understand, but you seeing me without my clothes on has made me feel extremely awkward. Can we like...not talk about this? Ever?"

Her ears and smiled drooped as she levitated out a quill and parchment. "But I wanted to take initial observations! Nothing like you has _ever_ been seen in Equestria before!"

I shook my head resolutely. "No...no deal. Not you nor any other pony is going to be seeing me in the nude again. I'll draw you out a diagram and label it with everything I can remember, but yeah...I'm not letting you study me that way. Clothes stay on."

She huffed and closed her eyes as the parchment and quill levitated back to the bag she had. "Fine." She then brought her eyes to mine again before trotting over to me and extending her hoof. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I'll be providing you with living space."

I tossed my clothes over my shoulder and kneeled, taking her hoof in my hand and shaking it. "Jamison Smith."

She nodded as we separated before asking, "So where's Applejack? She was supposed to meet me here."

I nodded towards the doors. "She left a few minutes before you got here. She should be back soon."

Twilight sat back onto her haunches and stared at me for a moment before asking, "So I notice you have fur on your head and face, and light fur on your arms, legs, and lower torso, but is there anywhere else you have it?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but it's in one of the places that I'm not showing you."

She nodded before levitating out the quill and parchment, beginning to write. "Uh huh...and I've noticed that you have predatory characteristics." She stopped writing and looked up at me. "Do you hunt for sustenance?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I've already explained to your princess that I can supplement my diet with vegetables, mostly. She told me that you keep a dragon that has much the same diet."

She nodded before going back to writing. "Good, we can accommodate that." She then lifted her head and moved closer to me, sniffing slightly before moving away. "And I assume you're a male of your species, correct?"

I theatrically peeked down my pants before nodding. "I am."

She automatically nodded as she continued taking notes, and I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at just how right the princess had been about this pony. I had a feeling that she was going to be studying me as much as possible, and it was likely that it was going to cause us to butt heads at some point.

I wasn't looking forward to that last bit.

"Aaaand...how are your six senses?" she asked as she again looked into my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Six? Apparently humans are different, because we only have five."

She squinted at me skeptically. "And what are your five senses?"

I held up my hand and began to count them off. "Sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch."

"Oh, I see." she muttered before scribbling on her parchment. "You don't have a sense for magic."

I shrugged. "My world doesn't have magic, so I assume I would be lacking that sense. What would that even feel like anyway?"

"A bit like a..._pressure_." Twilight explained before shaking her head. "It's rather difficult to explain to somepony who hasn't felt it before."

I gasped and blurted, "I've felt that! When the princess was here, I felt that!"

"Really?" she asked curiously, to which I nodded. She began writing again as she muttered, "Interesting." She wrote for a few more moments before looking up at me again. "It appears that you _do_ have a sense for magic, but you've just never felt it before. If my theory is correct, you aren't able to feel my magic right now, are you?"

I shook my head. "No...I'm kinda wondering about that myself, actually."

She gained a slightly manic grin as she squealed like a little girl. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Hold up now, what's exciting? I have no clue what's going on." I stated in confusion.

Twilight Sparkle gathered herself and said, "Okay, it appears that even though your world doesn't have magic, somehow, you still have the potential for it. The only problem is I wouldn't be able to tell if this is something you were born with, or if it was something that changed from your body's exposure to magic. You see, a pony's magic sense, which is scientifically known as magistratum, is bestowed upon us by our Starswirl gland. The Starswirl gland secretes magical hormones that allows ponies to sense magic, and channel it in a multitude of ways. All ponies can handle objects in much the same way you can with hands. Earth ponies have a strong connection with the earth and plants, allowing them to grow crops and work the land in such a way that no other sort of pony could replicate...this is in addition to enhanced strength and stamina. Pegasus ponies use their magic for flight, as well as controlling the weather."

I raised an eyebrow and queried, "Flying ponies can control the weather?"

She nodded. "Yes. Lastly are unicorn ponies, like me. We can channel magic directly through our horns, using them for something so simple as levitating a quill, like so," she demonstrated by waving the feathery writing quill around, "or much more powerful spells, such as teleportation or even elemental spells. Unicorn ponies are generally the physically weakest of the three races, as we tend to rely on our magic more than our muscles."

I nodded. "Cool...but what does that have to do with this Starswirl gland thing?"

She giggled cutely and pointed to me. "I'm not sure how, but it seems that one of your organs is acting as a Starswirl gland." She she caught her tongue in her teeth as she continued to write, adding, "I'd like to study this in particular, if you don't mind."

I shrugged. "As long as it doesn't hurt me and I'm clothed, I'm cool with it."

The door opened from behind Twilight to reveal Applejack walking back in, with a wide smile. "Well, Ah see y'all are gettin' on pretty good."

"Oh, Applejack! I need to speak with you before we leave." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily. She then turned to me and asked, "Do you mind waiting here for just a few minutes?"

I waved my hand with a shake of my head. "Take your time, ladies."

* * *

A few minutes actually turned into nearly twenty, and while I made it a point not to eavesdrop, I could hear what sounded like Applejack either defending herself or me, which could only mean that Twilight Sparkle had said something accusatory. I was worried for two reasons, the first being why it was taking the two ponies so long. I mean, I seemed to have got on well with the both of them, so what could be the problem? Secondly, and more importantly, were the apparent accusations. Was this Twilight Sparkle throwing me under the bus? Had she found out something about me that could get me thrown in prison or something? Was she going to call the cops? Did they even _have_ cops in this place?

"Okay, chill out dude. Calm down...it's o-kay." I mumble to myself, trying to keep from hyperventilating in fear.

"What's okay?" asked a voice from behind me.

I jumped a bit in surprise and tripped over my own feet, falling with a loud *THUMP* to the ground. I groaned as I pushed myself up to a sitting position, grumbling at how I was now covered in dust and dirt.

As I turned around, I saw Applejack and Twilight Sparkle standing there, staring at me curiously for a moment before Applejack asked, "Ya alright there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." I then shook my head with a sigh. "Actually no, I'm not. Are you two going to send me to prison or something? Because if you are, please just tell me now...I don't want to have any delusions on the matter."

Twilight Sparkle cocked her head as she curiously asked, "Prison? What's that?"

My nervousness left me as I raised my eyebrow at the question. "What's a prison? You know, a place where you put bad people...criminals."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "The Canterot Dungeons? By the sun, no! Why on Equis would we _ever_ send you to the dungeons?"

I shrugged. "You two were taking a long time talking, and I started to get a little worried...alright, I started to get _really_ worried." I sighed and explained, "I'm probably the only one of my kind here, and you all know little to nothing about me or my race. The princess has already told me that she doesn't even know if she could get me back home, so for assumption's sake, I might be stuck here. I have no idea about your cultural norms, social interactions, or anything else for that matter...and I can't even read your written word." I then dropped my eyes to the ground as I mumbled, "I'm scared..."

I heard as the two ponies moved closer to me, and then felt and saw as Twilight Sparkle laid a hoof gently on my leg. I looked up at her as she said, "You don't have to be scared, Jamison...we're not going to hurt you. The princess cares about me and the safety of her ponies, so if she really thought you were a threat, she wouldn't have left you here with us. So please, trust us to look out for you and keep you safe."

I took a few deep breaths before nodding. "Okay...and thank you."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "You're welcome. Now, I've already explained the situation to Spike, the dragon that Princess Celestia told you about, but he's already asleep, so you don't have to worry about meeting him until tomorrow. I've cleared out a guest bedroom for you and furnished it accordingly, so I'm ready to go whenever you are."

I smiled at her before turning to Applejack and kneeling before her. "Thanks a lot for the help, Applejack. I appreciate the meal and keeping me company. You're awesome."

I noticed as a faint pink lit up her cheeks, and she looked away bashfully. "Aww, t'weren't nothin', sugarcube...but you're welcome." She then turned to me and smiled. "You take care of yerself Jamison. Get some rest...Ah'll be by midmornin' ta drop off the stuff ya need." Applejack turned to Twilight and explained, "He's gonna help me figure out a better way ta bring down this old barn."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at me. "Oh, well that's very kind of you, Jamison. Well I guess we should get going then...you're going to need the rest." She then turned to Applejack and crossed her neck with the earth pony, in what I assumed was the equivalent of a hug. "Goodnight Applejack, and thanks for looking out for him."

Applejack pulled away a few moments later with a wide smile. "No problem, Twi. Anyway, y'all should get goin'. It's gettin' late, and Ah know yer tired by now. So go get some rest, and Ah'll see y'all tomorrow."

I nodded to her as Twilight Sparkle and I walked away, heading towards what would be my new home for the time being.

* * *

The walk to Twilight Sparkle's home was mercifully uneventful, and the two of us traded small talk the whole way there. She was a rather interesting person...or rather, pony. She was very intelligent and curious about anything she wasn't familiar with. She reminded me a bit of myself when I was in middle school, before...

Well, before things changed.

As we trotted through the quiet town, I noticed a large tree looming in the distance, and the closer we got, I began to see that the tree was, in fact, also a home. The tree was also still alive, which I found amazing, and was larger than all of the other homes around it.

Twilight Sparkle smiled slightly as we approached, and announced, "Well, here we are. The Golden Oaks Library, which also happens to be my home...and yours now, for as long as you stay." She trotted up to the door as her horn began to glow, and a soft click issued forth from the door before it opened, and she motioned inside with a hoof. "Come on in."

I was much taller than she was, so I had to duck a bit to make my way through the front door, but once I was inside, I noticed just how large the home was. Floor-to-ceiling bookcases covered the entire bottom floor, and I had to fight from laughing at the sheer stupid amount of books there were.

Twilight Sparkle closed the door behind us and trotted ahead of me. "Follow me and I'll lead you to your room."

I nodded and followed her through a side hallway between two bookcases, taking in the beautiful craftsmanship of the home. Wood was used for every furnishing that I could see, and it was all stained perfectly with a soft reddish-pink color, which I assumed was the natural color of the wood of the tree.

I continued following my guide until we came to a slightly taller door, and she opened it to reveal a quaint room with a single window, a writing desk, a bookshelf, a wardrobe, and a bed. She motioned to the room and said, "Well, this is it. The bed is a lot larger than a normal pony's bed, so I had hoped it would better accommodate your size. The W.C. is back the way we came, and is the only other door in the hallway. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

I shook my head with a smile as I looked to her. "No, this is plenty. Thank you very much, Twilight Sparkle...I really do appreciate this."

She shook her head with a smile. "Please, just call me Twilight, Jamison."

I nodded. "Twilight then...and you can call me Jamie if you want."

She nodded. "Alright then, Jamie. Well anyway, we need to get up early tomorrow, so I'm heading to bed." She yawned as she trotted towards the door. "Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning." The door closed behind her, and I let out a sigh of relief as she left.

The day as a whole had been stressful, but at the same time relieving. I was glad that I now had shelter and food, as well as a place to wash myself, but getting kicked in the face hadn't helped, and neither had accidentally exposing myself to a curious pony. All in all though, it had been a good day, and I was glad things had turned out the way it had. I mean, had this world been like Earth, it was likely I'd have been forcibly detained, drugged, interrogated, and then dissected. It went without saying I was very happy this world was different because of that, but at the same time I missed home.

Just because the princess didn't know if she _could_ get me home didn't mean that it wasn't possible...right?

I forced the negative thought from my mind as I laid down on the fluffy bed, which was just large enough to be considered a double-size. I relished the feeling of a real bed after so long, and soon, I felt my eyes close as if of their own accord, and I fell asleep.


	2. A Life for Sale

**A/N: Here comes chapter two, and I do hope you all enjoy. As always, please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Life for Sale

I woke with a start in the morning, nearly falling out of my bed in the process.

It had been a few weeks since I had first been found by Twilight and Applejack, and I still had to occasionally remind myself that the bed I woke up in was not my own, that the house was not mine, and that this was not my world. Luckily for me, today was not one of those days...those were _bad_ days.

As the time had passed, I became a bit closed-off towards ponies. Princess Celestia knew about me now, and had advised me in a letter some time ago that she would spend all her free time and resources to find me a way to return home, so I was resistant to form any sort of bond with any of the ponies. Not because they weren't nice, because they were. No...it was because when the time came to leave, I didn't want to have to feel the pain that came with saying goodbye to a friend, possibly forever.

That of course wasn't the _only_ reason I had chosen to isolate myself.

The second week of my stay with Twilight, I learned about the culture as a whole...and that was when things became strange. A great many things that were commonplace for an American like me had a very different structure in this world. First of all, Equis was matriarchal, and this specific bit of culture spanned the entire world, across nearly all the races. Among ponies, gryphons, fey ponies, changelings, and even dragons, females were (generally) larger in size, more powerful, more numerous, and held much higher places of status in society. It was nothing like slavery of course, but males were generally seen as the "lesser" sex.

Now I don't consider myself a sexist, but that piece of information bothered me.

This created problems for a few reasons, the most prominent of which (by my unfortunate observation) was mating season. Unlike humans, there was a certain season for each race (usually around late winter or early spring) where all females would enter a "heat"...just like most animals of Earth. The problem with this was because instead of the season making _males_ act crazy, it was the females that were to be approached with caution, if at all. Thankfully for me, something about the estrous cycle of unicorns messed with their ability to use magic, so I was able to barricade myself in Twilight's basement as the insanity ensued outside. Also thankfully, Twilight had warned me ahead of time that should she see me, she would probably attempt to rape me during the week that her estrous cycle took hold if she saw me. So, being the cool mare that she was, she took me to the market to stock up on water and food so that I wouldn't starve.

God help those poor males who get caught outside during that time...I could still hear the screams in my nightmares.

It went without saying that my integration into Ponyville society could have gone better than it did. The ponies were welcoming enough of my difference of figure, but there were just so many things different about the way we thought, acted, and spoke...one of which had to do with the whole matriarchal thing. This caused a fair bit of friction with some of the mares around town because I didn't "act like a stallion". See, on Equis, mares acted like human guys acted. Dirty jokes, lewd comments, and even wolf whistles...yeah, mares did that. It was confusing to say the least, especially with some of the mares being _very_ feminine. This wouldn't have caused a problem on the whole though, seeing as how I was basically patiently waiting for news from Princess Celestia saying that she had discovered how to get me home...if not for _that_ day.

* * *

It was one of the few days when I actually went around town on my own. One of Twilight's friends, named Rarity, had been kind enough (and oddly excited) to make several sets of clothes for me, including one set of workout clothes, at my request. So it was, I was attempting to keep my newfound figure in shape by taking a morning jog. I did so in the morning simply because I would be less likely to encounter anypony (God, that feels weird to say). The reason I did so was because of certain things about a stallion's anatomy that mares found attractive, namely a wide chest, a strong jawline, and a powerful, toned flank. Being a human with a rather masculine facial structure, this caused quite a few lewd comments to come my way, especially when I started to regain my weight as muscle instead of fat. Because of the size difference, my chest was _very_ broad (even compared to Big Macintosh, Applejack's brother), so I often had to put up with quite a few wolf-whistles...and I often found myself thinking, "Jesus, is this what women feel like?"

Anyway, my jog started out as it normally did, me running through the cool morning air of early May (yes, they have the same names for months. Strange how that worked out). It was one of the few times of day when I was completely alone, and I relished the ability to simply relax and forget about my stay on Equis (temporary though it is).

After a lap around the town, I sat down on a park bench in the middle of town, watching the early morning sunrise on the horizon. A younger earth pony mare, probably still in high school (or whatever they called it) decided to sit down next to me and attempt to have some small talk with me. She was cute in an "aww, so cute" sort of way, but I found myself starting to become uncomfortable with how close she was scooting over to me, so I got up to walk away...

Only for her to comment on how she was going to "rope" me.

Now to a human, that comment meant nothing, and had Twilight not educated me on the culture and history of her world, I might have just jogged away and not thought twice about it. Unfortunately though, I _did_ know what it meant, and it pissed me off.

A mare commenting that she was going to "rope" a stallion (or man, in my case) referred to ancient Equestria, when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's parents ruled. Back then, males were in such high demand by females that often times an "unmarked" stallion would be lassoed, tied up like a calf, and dragged away to be used by the mares of a herd. The stallion was then branded with the herd's mark, making him the property of the herd, likely for the rest of his life. Fortunately for me, modern Equestria deemed that practice one of the most severe crimes in Equestrian law, though herds were still the norm. Nowadays, a mare saying she was going to "rope" a stallion meant that she would not give up until she convinced (or bullied) him to join her herd (the term was never used by solitary mares).

I could have reacted better.

A few hours after the incident, I was publicly apologizing to the young mare for threatening to tear off her lips and sew her mouth shut if she spoke to me like that again, while she was made to promise not to approach me in such a way _ever_ again. During the whole thing I couldn't help but wonder how many stallions simply took it without saying anything...and I found myself a little sad because of it.

The ponies of Ponyville looked at me with quite the different look after that day. I was considered to be volatile, potentially dangerous, and scary. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the cease of the come-ons, but I didn't enjoy the fear and distrust that now shone in ponies' eyes.

But it's not like I was going to be living here or anything, so I simply filed it away under the "hate myself later" section and moved on with my life.

* * *

As I stretched out my arms, legs, and back, I yawned loudly. Twilight was one of the few ponies that knew how I really felt about everything and _knew_ why I acted the way I had. Though I found it strange to be able to have a pony relate to me, I also found it nice that somepony was on my side. Spike too had taken a liking to me, especially when I told him that dragons were legendary creatures in my world, and the young dragon and I would often hang out together when there was nothing else to do.

Spending time with Spike was what I actually planned to do that morning after I showered and such, had the sound of galloping hooves not caught my attention.

"Jamie!" Twilight shouted before forcing open the door in excitement.

Because of her never having to knock before entering rooms in her own house, she had already caught me nude a few times already, but thankfully this time I was in shorts.

I looked to Twilight in confusion of her excitement and asked, "Where's the fire?"

She used her magic to levitate an open scroll in front of me as she read it aloud.

"_Dear Jamison Smith,_

_I have news regarding my research, and I wish to speak to you directly. I will be making an unplanned visit to Ponyville tonight, as I understand that you have been waiting very patiently for this news, for which I thank you. I will arrive after the sun sets, using Twilight as a beacon for fast travel._

_With love,_

_Princess Celestia Solari"_

Twilight lowered the scroll and smiled widely at me. "Oh this is _wonderful_ news! You're finally going home!" I couldn't help but smile as she bounced around in excitement on my behalf, but suddenly she stopped and stood stock still, a frown etching her features. "You're...finally going home."

I raised my eyebrow in worry. "Yeah?"

Her lips began to quiver a bit as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Y-you're going home..."

I closed my eyes and sighed as I knew what was going to happen, and a moment later, she dashed out of the room and up the stairs, presumably to her room. I shook my head as it happened, realizing that a situation like this was _exactly_ why I had tried to distance myself from the ponies. Thankfully for me this crazy ride was apparently almost over, which was all well and good because I now had to think of how to explain to my family why I'd been gone for the past three months. So, I did what I always did nowadays when I needed to think...

I went for a jog.

* * *

I took a quick jaunt around town, keeping to the less-used backroads and kept close to Sweet Apple Acres. This area was mostly safe, because the ponies around there knew me and liked me. These ponies included the other five Elements of Harmony, a local DJ named Vinyl Scratch, and Vinyl's cellist roommate, Octavia. All of these ponies knew what I was, where I came from, and why I acted the way I did...and all liked me for the same reason: I acted like "one of the girls".

Which was why when Applejack approached me on my circuit, I smiled in a friendly manner.

"G'mornin, sugarcube!" she greeted happily.

I grinned and nodded back to her as I continued jogging. "Good morning, Applejack. How's the orchard doing?"

She smiled as she trotted, easily keeping pace with me. "Jus' fine. Zap apple season's comin' around this year, an' ya ain't lived 'til y'all have tried some zap apple jam."

In honesty I was pretty interested in just how these "zap apples" tasted, but home took priority. I stopped my exercise and took a few breaths before saying, "It pains me to say I'm not going to get to try any."

She looked up at me with confusion. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "Princess Celestia sent a letter this morning saying she has news about getting me home, so I'm thinking that today might be my last day here."

She frowned as her brow furrowed. "Hmm...are ya sure she found you a way ta get back home?"

I shrugged again. "I mean what else could it be?"

"Jus' don't get yerself worked up b'fore ya know what's goin' on, Jamie...'sall I'm sayin'." she warned.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I don't belong here. You know that, Princess Celestia knows that, and I _definitely_ know that. The sooner I get out of Ponyville's collective mane, the better. On Earth, I'm a regular guy. Here, I'm a freak of nature and ponies don't like me. I mean, how would you feel if when you did _anything_ you were always wondering if there was some second meaning behind it?"

She blushed a bit at what I was suggesting. After helping her take her barn down safely and efficiently, I had patted her on her back in what I _thought_ was an innocent gesture. She had immediately grabbed my shirt in her teeth and dragged me aside privately, explaining that in doing so, I had basically done a _very_ forward intimate gesture on her...in public...in front of her grandmother.

It goes without saying I cursed myself out...repeatedly.

"We all make mistakes, sugarcube." Applejack said, breaking me away from the memory.

I chuckled and shook my head again. "A mistake would be if I called you Jack instead of Applejack. No...I basically told you I wanted to mount you in public with a simple touch. That is _not_ a mistake, that's a catastrophe. I mean did you _see_ the scowl she had on her face?" I shuddered a bit. "The only way she could have been scarier is if she'd suddenly sprouted spider legs and chased me."

She didn't laugh like I'd hoped. Instead, she simply sighed and looked up at me and met my blue eyes with hers of green. "What if tha news she has is that she can't get ya home?"

I grit my teeth and shook my head. "Don't say something like that...you're gonna jinx it or something."

"But what if it is?" she pressed.

I growled and clenched my fists. "I don't know...I..." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before turning my eyes back to hers. "I can't, Applejack. I just...I can't. I have no family here, and I am the _only_ one of my kind. I am _completely_ alone."

Her expression darkened a bit as she said, "Yer not alone Jamie, and if ya really feel that way, it's because ya want to. Ya got ponies here that care about ya."

I sighed and sent a withering glare her way. "Friends are nice and all, but I want to be able to fall in love someday too. Maybe get married, have a kid or two...you know, normal stuff. I can't _do_ any of that with a pony, so no matter how much a pony might like me, it just _can't happen_." I sat down on a large rock by the path and hung my head as I rubbed my eyes. "You wouldn't understand, Applejack."

She sat down upon her haunches beside me and took off her hat, revealing her flowing mane of golden hair. She then looked up at me and said, "Ah might not know what ya feel like, but Ah know that if _Ah_ was stranded in some weird place where there weren't any ponies, Ah'd make due with what Ah got. Tha point is, as much as ya don't wanna think about it, there _is_ a chance yer stuck here. If ya are, what are ya gonna do then? Ya can't just keep hopin' fer a miracle or somethin' if Celestia herself says she can't do it." She shook her head with a frown. "Ah ain't tryin' ta upset ya Jamie, but ya need ta realize tha fact that even if y'all _are_ stuck here, there's worse places y'all could be, and worse people y'all could be around."

I chuckled darkly as the very thought filled my head. "Getting home is the only thing I have to hold onto, Applejack. It's nothing against ponies or any of you in particular...I just _don't belong here_. It's too different in too many ways, and if I can't get home, I'll probably end up jumping into Ghastly Gorge."

"That ain't funny, Jamie." she commented.

I shook my head with a snort of annoyance. "It wasn't a joke."

I heard a very un-ponylike growl come from Applejack as she stood up and trotted around in front of me. She then placed her front hooves on my knees and pulled herself up, looking me directly in the eyes, her face inches in front of mine. "There's lotsa ponies out there that deserve ta live when they ain't, ponies that got taken away from tha world b'fore their time. Ah _ain't_ gonna sit by while ya threaten ta end somethin' as precious as life. Ah'll tie ya up and keep ya in mah barn again if that's what it takes, and Ah'll have RD beat some sense inta ya."

I quirked an eyebrow skeptically and asked, "And how long would you plan on doing that?"

She kept her fierce gaze, but shrugged. "As long as it takes fer y'all ta stop actin' and thinkin' like a darn fool. Ah'd do it fer tha rest of mah life if Ah have to."

I didn't understand exactly why she cared so much, and I had no doubt that had any of the others heard my thoughts, I might have received similar responses from them. The fact still stood that these ponies didn't know what it would be like to live in an alien world for the rest of your life, with no chance at any of the things the mind and heart needs to flourish. They simply couldn't understand how it felt to know that you are a singularity in the world, and there is no one else to love or connect with. I prayed at that moment to every god there might possibly be that Applejack was wrong, and that the princess was sending me back home. It just wouldn't be fair otherwise...

"Look Applejack, I don't see why you're so bent out of shape about this." I stated calmly. "Whether I get sent home or fall into depression and commit suicide, nothing about your world would change. I'm not some important person in your world and nothing about it depends on me being here. The fact stands that should I cease to be here for one reason or another, your life and your world will continue as if I were never here. No one would miss me...in fact I'm pretty sure quite a few would be glad I'm gone." I then stood, causing her to fall back off of me and onto all four hooves. "My family on the other hand miss me...I know they do. _My world_ is different without me...even if it's only for a few people. I have a place there where I belong, I don't here. Should I never reappear there, all my loved ones would believe I'm dead...so I might as well _be_ dead."

Again she growled, and she raised her hoof as if to strike me. Her face twisted up as if she were about to explode, but finally she lowered her hoof and took a deep breath. She sniffled and trotted away...crying? Why was she crying?

Now I was utterly confused.

No matter...Princess Celestia would arrive in a few hours and then I could forget all about this.

* * *

I decided to stay away from the others, lest I receive the same scolding from them that I received from Applejack. It was easier said than done, but if I could just stick to the back roads, I should be able-

"Jamie!"

Shit...

I turned towards the sound of the voice to find Rainbow Dash speeding through the air towards me. Even from the distance I was at, I could see a scowl on her face...and from what I could tell, she was flying away from where Sweet Apple Acres was.

Great...fucking great.

I didn't even bother trying to outrun her, as I knew it would be stupid to even try and she'd just end up angry...well, angrier. Instead I stood my ground and waited for her to arrive, and a mere second or two later she did, flaring her wings and stopping right in front of my face. Rainbow Dash was probably the only pony who I was _still_ afraid of, simply because her attitude radiated, "I'm going to kick your ass before you even know it." I tried to look intimidating by standing my ground, but on the inside I was nearly pissing myself...and I'm pretty sure she knew it.

"What the hay is this about you killing yourself if you can't go home?" she asked, equal parts rage and concern...an odd combination if ever there was one.

I sighed and just looked her directly in her eyes. "What the hell is the big deal? If I'm gone, all of you can just go back to your lives the way they were."

Her hoof was brought up to her face in what I assumed was a pony's version of a facepalm. She groans and shakes her head as she brings her hoof down. "No, you idiot, we don't _want_ you to go!"

I raised my eyebrow at this in skepticism...this wasn't something I was ever told of.

"What now?" I asked in confusion.

She rolls her eyes and pokes me in the chest with her hoof, one of the rare times a pony's touched me. "I know how you've been avoiding making friends and all that for whatever reason, but the truth is that even if you didn't try to, you've done it anyway. Applejack finally has someone besides the other Elements she can talk to that doesn't think she's stupid or dull. Twilight _loves_ hearing about your stories from your world, and she loves hearing all about you...you're the most interesting thing in the world to her, both as a project _and_ as _you_. And they're not the only ones. Everypony's life in Ponyville had changed because of you, and whether you believe it or not, _most_ of it is for the better. Maybe if you'd actually _get out_ once in awhile and talk to some of the ponies, you'd find out you're liked a lot more than you might think." She then removed her hoof from my chest and flew closer, her face only a few scant inches away. "And for your information, we'd _miss_ you if you go. We don't _want_ you to leave, Jamie. You're our friend, and we _want_ you to stay."

Dammit...

Despite my attempts to keep it from happening, it seemed that the ponies had befriended me against my will, if there is such a thing. Now I'd have to live with the fact that I _would_ be missed when I went back to Earth...and that sucked.

'_But what if you _can't_ go back?'_

The thought again rattled around in my mind, but I refused to give it attention. I still didn't know how I'd react to not being able to return home. That just couldn't be the case though...this Princess Celestia can move the sun and moon, so surely she can do something like get me back to my world. My confidence in the matter was starting to dip though, and I became aware that I was trying to convince myself...simply because I didn't want to have to deal with the alternative.

I probably wouldn't _actually_ kill myself...I was just being dramatic. Still, being stuck in an alien land wasn't something I wanted to experience, no matter how nice the locals were. After all, I _did_ have family wondering where I was. My mother was likely organizing a full-scale manhunt by now, and my father probably wasn't any better off. I _needed_ to get home.

"Helooo, are you listening to me?" Rainbow Dash questioned, waving a hoof in my face.

I shook the cobwebs from my head and said, "Sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Look, all I'm saying is that no matter what, you're not going to be 'all alone'. I never leave my friends hangin', and neither do any of the others. Stop acting all dramatic like Rarity and realize that you have friends here, and we'll help you out...even if it means saying goodbye to you if you leave."

"_When_ I leave." I corrected.

"_If_ you leave." she said, correcting my correction (I guess).

This mare, brash and forceful as always, was forcing me to put things in perspective. She was forcing me to realize the fact that getting home was a very big "if". I didn't like it...like _really_ didn't like it. I wouldn't want to stay the rest of my life in a world where I couldn't even read the written word. That alone made me feel _very_ out of place, besides the fact that physical gestures that I would normally use every day with friends had different meanings in Equestria...most of them, anyway. I didn't even want to _think_ about the reversed gender roles...I just couldn't deal with _that_ at the moment.

"If you're right, then you don't have anything to worry about." she continued gently. "But if _I'm_ right, you need to deal with the chance that you might have to make this your new home. Twi says it's always better to be prepared than to 'wing it', so you need to deal with this issue you have with us and this world."

I growled and shook my head. "I don't have a problem with any of you per se, it's just that I'm an alien with no way to get home." I looked up to meet her gaze again as I asked, "What would _you_ do if you were in my situation?"

She shrugged. "Probably freak out." I was about to say something about her being a kind of hypocrite, but then she continued. "But if I _were_ stuck, I'd deal with it...it's not like I'd have a choice. I could figure out how to live on some other planet if I had to. I mean, I'm no Twilight, but I'm sure I could do it." She then looked directly at me. "And you can too, if it comes to that...you'll have all of us to help you."

I turned away from her and continued walking down the path. "Well I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, but I _really_ hope it doesn't come to that. It's not something I want to deal with." I let the frustration and worry fade away a bit as I turned my head to look at her again, a decidedly calmer expression on my face. "Like I said, it's not because of any of you...I just don't belong here is all."

"You belong a lot more than you think Jay," she stated, conviction strengthening her words, "and I'm not the only pony that thinks so." Just as I was about to make a crack at the fact I was a male in a society that was _mostly_ female, she interrupted me with, "And no, _not_ because you're a stallion."

"Man." I corrected dryly.

She snorted in annoyance. "Whatever. The point is that you have a place here too that _nopony_ else could fill. If you _do_ end up leaving, there'll be a big empty hole where you used to be. It doesn't matter what you think about this world or ponies or anything else...the fact is that you'll be missed here _too_."

So, against all odds it appeared that I would be disappointing people...again.

I shook the negative thought from my mind and growled in frustration. "No matter what I do, someone's going to get hurt. I'm just going to go back to Twilight's house and prepare. Maybe the princess has a spell that'll let all of you forget all about me."

Without waiting for a response, I took off down the road towards the library. Rainbow Dash didn't follow this time, and for some reason it hurt a bit that she didn't.

* * *

The sun was finally setting, and as evening approached, I became more and more anxious. Spike was by my side the whole time, but seeing as how only three ponies out of eight knew what was doing that night, it made sense the rest of them weren't there. The three that new were sad or pissed, so I just let it go...or tried to.

Why did I feel like an asshole?

I mean I shouldn't, should I? I was going home. These ponies had taken me in, cared for me, got me healthy again, and kept me company. I was grateful, but I couldn't really call them _friends_. In fact, I had took particular care _not_ to get attached to them, because I _knew_ my time in Equestria was temporary.

And yet...

Twilight was upstairs depressed, and likely had stayed there since I left the library earlier in the day. Applejack, one of the most tomboyish mares I'd come across, had been reduced to tears as well. Lastly, Rainbow Dash somehow made me feel like a royal prick...and I'm still not sure how.

My mental analysis was cut short as Twilight descended the stairs, composed but clearly still unhappy. Her reddened eyes were the only sign she'd been upset earlier, and she made her way to Spike and I with a determined gait.

"It's time." she spoke calmly, and lit up her horn with magic.

There was no pretense or waiting. Nearly as soon as she charged the beacon spell, a bright flash came about with a loud *POP*. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear the spots from my vision, and once I could see again, Princess Celestia was standing beside Twilight, in all her radiant glory. It was only the second time I'd met the alicorn princess, and I immediately noticed the change in the atmosphere. That "pressure" took hold of me immediately, and I found it as warm and inviting as it was powerful.

She opened her eyes and her magenta gaze fell upon me with the same soft smile that always seemed to be plastered to her face. A smile that spoke of love for all living things, and the joy she took in the happiness of her subjects.

"Jamison Smith...it has been some time." she greeted.

I bowed my head respectfully, with my right hand over my heart. After a moment I rose and smiled back at her. "It has indeed, Princess Celestia. It's an honor."

She returned the smile and gestured to the nearby sofa as Spike and Twilight silently left the room. "Please have a seat."

I did as she asked and sunk myself into the soft cushions as the princess sat on a conveniently-placed sitting pillow. She closed her eyes and took a long breath, seemingly relaxing after what could only be a stressful day as a ruler, before focusing her gaze on me.

"Well, Twilight has told me that you've been awaiting my arrival." she stated.

I nodded. "Well it's not everyday that a princess offers to help me with a problem, namely one so important as this."

Her soft expression did not change, but her few moments of silence were unsettling.

When she spoke again, her gaze had taken a more serious turn, and it frightened me a bit. "Why do you want to return to your world so badly?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What was she playing at?

"Umm," I began, trying to focus my thoughts on the matter, "you mean besides the fact that I don't understand _anything_ about this world?"

She nodded. "Yes, besides that."

I shrugged. "My family and friends. On Earth, I have people that love and care for me...and are waiting for me to get back. I mean other than that, I could take Earth or leave it really. With all the corruption and politics in the world, my family is the only thing that really 'makes it or breaks it' for me."

"So if you were forced to, you believe you could learn to live here...even with the differences." she confirmed.

I thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I guess. Why does it matter?"

Her expression darkened slightly as she nodded. "I see now why Equis wishes you to stay."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Did you mean to say 'wishes' or did you mean 'wished', as in the past tense?"

She shook her head. "Wishes. I made no mistake in my words."

If this damned planet chose to keep me from leaving again, I was going to explode.

I grit my teeth as I growled, "I believe you had better explain yourself...and Equis, while you're at it."

She nodded, taking my sudden hostility in stride. "I believe I should. First, to understand this, you must know something important about how our universes operate. I will be the first to tell you that yes, you have entered a different universe by coming here, but what makes them so different is how time flows."

My hostility bled away a bit, giving rise to confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say."

She sighed, giving me a disturbingly sad look. "Time in your universe passes _much_ more quickly compared to here, by a factor of four-thousand."

"I'm not _that_ good at math, princess." I stated, my mind still trying to work the equations anyway.

"What I mean to say," she began, her tone darkening just a sliver more, "is that in just the sixteen days before Applejack discovered you, nearly two-hundred of your world's years passed."

I took a few seconds to understand what she was saying...it just couldn't be true. It didn't make sense. Everything humans knew about space-time said that what she was explaining to me was impossible.

"No." I answered resolutely. "No...I don't believe that."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Very well. If you give me a few moments, I can come up with a convincing lie for you."

I shook my head as I stood. "No...I don't-" I took a few breaths as I felt panic starting to take over me. "N-no, that's...no...no...NO..._NO_!" I stomped my foot in an effort to calm myself as I felt my mind clouding with hysteria, and I began thinking of what could be done. Suddenly an idea came to mind as I wildly pointed at the princess. "MAGIC! Yeah, you know magic and you're all super-powerful and whatnot! You can like...send me back in time and then none of this will have ever happened!"

Her gaze was unflinching, but it seemed pitying somehow. "I am unsure what you have been told, but magic is not all-powerful, Jamison. Even a force such as magic has limits to its abilities, and what is possible to do."

The crazed haze on my brain made it hard to think, and I was nearly hyperventilating as I asked, "So what are you saying?"

She stood in front of me and frowned. "I am going to put this as plainly as I can Jamison, so listen close: all those you once knew no longer exist, and the world you once recognized is now alien. I cannot send you home, and I cannot weave the radical spells you believe are possible." She stepped closer to me, and stared with intent. "Put simply, you are here...possibly for quite some time. Equis has decided it would be best for you to begin a new life here, and so has made sure you stayed. I am sorry, but your past life is no more. _This_ is your life now, Jamison. Welcome to your new home, citizen Smith."

My hyperventilating increased tenfold at what she said. This couldn't be happening...it just wasn't possible.

I didn't notice as my vision began to tunnel, and before I knew it, I hit the floor...out like a light, and alone.


	3. Making Good Pt 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Here's chapter number 3. Read and review, and don't forget to eat cookies while reading for a more enjoyable reading experience. Toodles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Making Good Pt. 1

"...don't need it anymore, he's waking up now."

"Are you sure? I mean I can still get it if-"

"No Spike. He's been through enough as it is, and I want to make him comfortable, not angry."

I grunted as I sat up and rubbed my head, and then blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness from my vision. "Ugh...what happened? Feels like I got hit by a truck."

"What's a truck?" I heard Twilight ask in confusion.

I sighed and shook my head as the memory of what happened came back to me. "Something I'm probably never going to see again."

Twilight stood there awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Well umm...would you like some tea? It's peppermint."

I took a steadying breath before nodding. "Some tea would be great. Thank you, Twilight."

As she left the room with Spike in tow, the situation hit me again, but this time there was no denial left in me. Princess Celestia had made it painfully clear that as it stands, there is nothing she could do. It sucked overall...my hope was broken, and I had to now find a way to come to terms with the fact I was stuck in Equestria. Beyond just surviving and waiting to leave, I now had to learn to _live_ here. That meant that something as silly as "don't touch a pony's back" was no longer just something to avoid. For better or worse, it was something I was going to have to integrate into my life. Such things were a part of this world, and so they would have to become a part of me.

My family and friends are dead. The world I knew is gone. I have a new life to explore.

These three truths were going to become my whole world so that I didn't lose sense of reality, and it would give me something to do until I could find a way to settle in. I knew myself well enough that it wasn't a question of _if_ I could learn to live in Equestria, but rather _how long_ it would take for me to be comfortable doing so. Life would go on, no doubt, but it was going to take a lot of work on my part for it to do so. After all, my skill set from college and such was made for a world with modern technology. Now I guess the term "modern" wasn't exactly fair in a world so far removed from Earth, since by a mere count of years, it was quite possible that Equestria had been a nation far longer than humans had even been on Earth. It was simply the fact that with magic and the ability to fly, ponies didn't have as much use for cars, computers, or even firearms. I mean, what _use_ was I in a world like this? Why the hell had Equis kept me here?

Unfortunately it wasn't as if I could just sit down and ask the damn _planet_ what the _planet_ wanted me here for. It was just another one of the things about this place that reminded me of just how alien I was to it, and how different things were going to be.

"Jamie, you there? You're spacin' out." I heard Spike say as he snapped his fingers in front of me.

My vision became conscious again and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

A teacup and a saucer levitated over to me, and I gently grabbed it from the lavender aura it was held in. Twilight then approached and sat in front of me on the floor, sipping her tea before saying, "Well don't think too hard. You can't feel too well after taking a dive to the floor."

I rubbed my forehead with a groan, the headache becoming more apparent with her words. "Thank you for reminding me, Twilight."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but if you'll let me, I might have a spell that could help."

I nodded and then watched as she closed her eyes. Her horn began to glow softly before I felt a slight pressure on my head. The pain slowly ebbed away, and a moment later, so did the pressure.

I blinked a few times before smiling softly at Twilight. "Looks like that did the trick. How did you do that?"

She opened her eyes and smiled as well. "I figured that your headache was caused by swelling from the blunt force trauma you experienced when you hit the floor. I simply coaxed the blood vessels to constrict, lowering the blood flow to the bruised area and bringing the swelling down. Unfortunately it won't last forever, so I would recommend some ice later on."

I nodded slowly, offering her a small smile. "Thanks though. I do appreciate it."

Both of us sipped our tea as Spike quietly made his leave. Finally, it appeared the silence became too much for Twilight as she offered, "I'm sorry, Jamie..."

My gaze was thrown to the floor as I sipped my tea again, and I answered, "I'd rather not think about it right now, if that's alright with you. I need time to deal with this on my own." I took yet another sip of the strangely-soothing tea, then brought my eyes to hers. "What I _would_ appreciate however, is if I had something constructive to do. Usually when I need to think, I like to work in some way. Normally that would consist of helping people with computer problems, but since ponies don't have computers..."

She nodded. "I understand, Applejack does the same thing." Her eyes turned turned to the ceiling as she tapped her hoof on her chin. "Hmm...well I know that Applejack could always use help during this time of year. Harvest season is coming up, so she usually spends this time going through her orchards pruning the trees. It's pretty tough for an earth pony to do though, so maybe you could help her out."

I raised my eyebrow at this. "All this time and ponies haven't invented pruning shears made for ponies?"

She shrugged. "They have little loops that go over the hooves so that we can use them, but the problem is that we're not good at standing up on our hind legs, so usually Applejack has to climb the tree she's pruning and sit in the branches. Besides being _very_ uncomfortable for her rump, she's fallen out quite a few times. She's been lucky so far, but I don't want her to get hurt unnecessarily if there's somepony around to help. Well, some_one_."

I shrugged as I took another sip of tea. "I'll help her out then. I gotta apologize to her anyway." I then cleared my throat as I locked eyes with Twilight. "By the way, I'm really sorry about how I acted. Rainbow Dash made me realize I was being very insensitive to how all of you felt."

Her ears splayed back a bit as she remembered the previous day, and she nodded. "Yeah, you were."

I sighed as I finished off the tea and set the cup down on its saucer beside me. "It's just that I was so sure I was going home that I didn't see the need to form any sort of connection with any of you. I figured that the less bonded we were, the easier it would be for all of us." I then felt the shame weigh upon me for how I'd acted, and stated, "Twilight, I'm sorry. I know that you all took me in and cared for me, and I'm eternally grateful for that. I just didn't want to get close to anyone just to have to leave them. It seems that even though I ignored the bonds that were forming, that didn't mean they went away."

"Well," she began, her thinking expression again gracing her face, "maybe you can make it up to me by finally letting me study you. Clothes on of course, but you've yet to let me scan your body or even ask you about anything."

I shrugged. "I guess that's fair, so long as you cue me in on Equestrian society. I've already screwed up once by patting AJ on the back...I don't want to do anything worse than that."

She giggled lightly. "Worse than telling a mare you want to mount her in front of her grandmother? That would be a tough one to top, Jamie."

I glared at Twilight as I sarcastically replied, "You're the Element of Magic _and_ a comedian. What will you do next?"

Her giggles stopped, but a warm smile remained. "Well, I'm going to help you settle in here, if you'll let me. I mean, I like having you around, but I know sooner or later you're going to want your own home."

I nodded a few times. "Sounds like a good plan. Problem is, I don't see much of a demand around here for someone who can't use magic, doesn't know how to farm, and can't fly. With all that being the case, I don't see much of a job opening for me around here. I mean I guess if I had the time and materials I could build my own house, but the problem lies with the fact that I can't grow food to save my life, so I'd have to have money to buy some instead."

Twilight frowned as she turned her gaze to the ceiling again in thought. After a few moments she said, "Well you're a lot more dexterous than ponies are, you can climb better than us, and your senses of sight and smell are better as well. I'm sure there's other strengths unique to humans as well, but for now let's focus on those attributes, which happen to be the most obvious."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wait, I can see and smell better than you?"

She giggled as she walked over to a window that faced northeast, pointing to it. "Look out this window. Can you see Canterlot in the distance?"

I shrugged and looked out the window. I'd never been to the capital city of Equestria, but it was the only city nearby that was built onto a high plateau. It took me a moment to peek through the haze of clouds, but I could see the bright golden towers peeking over the cloud cover. "Yeah, I can see it."

As I looked back to Twilight, she smiled. "Well there you go. I can't even see the mountain from here...no pony can. To us, it's all just one big red-brown blur with some lighter coloring in the middle. In fact," she trotted over to the front door and opened it, pointing towards Sweet Apple Acres in the distance, "I can see Appplejack's farm from here, but I can't read the sign over the main road...but I know _you _can."

I nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty big and hard to miss. I mean I can't read the language, but I can make out all the shapes."

"For ponies, we can't see it until we're only a few hundred hooves away." she explained as she closed the door. "It's why our signs are written so large, because of our vision. Now to us, it's normal, but to you, it seems huge, right?"

I shrugged. "Can't read the language, so to me it just seems like a bunch of funny shapes."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay, and I get that, but if it were written in your language it would look huge, right?"

I nodded as I looked back to the sign in the distance. "Yeah. It would look like a sign in New York city...something that was meant to be seen for miles."

I had told her little about my life personally, but much about my world, so she understood the reference. She nodded as she explained, "Normally, ponies learn where things are by just exploring or having somepony show them as an escort. We remember where everything is by memory. Oddly enough, not trusting our physical senses is something all ponies learn early in life, since what we perceive as reality can be distorted to seem like something it is not."

Twilight had explained a little about magic in general, so I understood what she meant. Still, humans were evolved with strong physical senses, and we learned to trust them to observe our world. Learning to see beyond the obvious was going to be a rather large change to my personality, but if I was going to live in Equestria, it was a change that _had_ to be made.

"Now," she began thoughtfully, "as far as your sense of smell, that's rather simple. Do you remember three days before the mating season came around for Ponyville?" I cringed a bit at the mention of the time, but nodded. She continued. "Well, I remember you remarking a few times as you walked around Ponyville that something smelled 'off'. It took me some time to realize that you were smelling the female pheromones."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "So I could _smell_ your heat before it even happened?"

She nodded again. "Exactly. Ponies can't do that, Jamie. Now I know it doesn't _seem_ like a big deal, but you bringing that up made me remember what was coming in those next few days. Had you not unknowingly reminded me, I wouldn't have even thought to get supplies for that week."

I understood what she meant. The very _last_ thing I'd want was to be raped multiple times by a pony, though during mating season, that number was likely to be more than one had I gotten caught outside. Beyond the normal psychological damage of rape, I'd probably want to cut my own dick off because I'd had sex with a pony.

Yuck.

"Beyond that," she continued, "it's a valued ability to be able to smell things like you do. You smelled the stove burning the wooden spoon that had fallen on it a week ago in the library. If you hadn't, my house could have caught fire and all three of us could have been killed."

She did have a point there. Still, I couldn't see a job as the "Ponyville Smeller" panning out.

"I don't see that turning into a job though, Twilight." I countered.

She growled and shooed me away with a hoof. "Just...go help Applejack with the pruning. I'll have come up with something by tonight when you get back."

I sighed before standing up off the floor and making my way over to the door. I paused before opening it and turned to Twilight, saying, "I want you to know that I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Twilight...you didn't have to do _anything_ for me. You and Applejack could have just left me in the forest that day you found me."

She looked up at me and smiled gently. "Not to say that I wouldn't have taken you in anyway, but _Applejack_ was the one that wanted to bring you inside and wash you up. She might not be the Element of Kindness, but that pony is one of the nicest ponies you could hope to meet."

I nodded as I opened the door. "I'll have to apologize _and_ thank her then. Alright then, I'll be back later, I guess." I turned my head back to Twilight as I added, "And thank you, Twilight."

She waved her hoof at me dismissively as she trotted away, so I walked outside and closed the door behind me, heading to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

It took me only a few minutes to reach the farm, and only a few minutes more to compose myself for an apology. Now that I'd taken a bit of time to look at myself objectively, I realized that I'd been pretty cold and insensitive towards the ponies that cared for me. Even though I'd tried my best to prevent it from happening, bonds _had_ formed, and I'd acted rather unfairly towards those ponies. Luckily for me I only had to deal with three of them right now, but I knew for a fact that Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch were _not _going to be happy about the fact that I was ready to leave without saying so much as a goodbye to them.

To put it simply, I was a prick.

Luckily for me, ponies tended to be more forgiving of social faux pas. A perfect example (and thankfully the only one I had) was when I'd touched Applejack's back. Had she been a human woman and I'd done something similar ‒ such as grabbing her ass ‒ I could be looking at a permanently-ruined relationship, or even jail time. Applejack on the other hand had simply explained what I had done and let it go. I suppose my ignorance of the situation had a lot to do with her understanding of it, but I also knew that a human woman wouldn't have cared either way.

What I _hoped_ all that meant was that I'd be able to apologize to all of those that I'd unknowingly hurt, and get over it...although with the way that Applejack and Rainbow Dash had reacted, I wasn't entirely optimistic.

"Are ya comin' or goin'?" questioned a strong male voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother, standing behind me with a piece of grass in his teeth. Truthfully I was unsure if the "Big" was actually part of his name, but I wasn't going to be the one to say his name incorrectly. He seemed like a pretty calm guy, but he was an awful lot of pony to piss off, with hooves the size of my head.

I shifted a bit uneasily on my feet as I replied, "I'm actually here to see Applejack. Do you know if she's here?"

He jerked his head towards the farm. "Ah reckon she'd be in tha east fields, where tha gala apples are...'least she was when Ah left."

I nodded with a friendly smile. "Thanks Big Macintosh, I'll just-"

"Hold it, colt." he interrupted, his voice having taken a rather dangerous tone to it. When I turned to him again, his face had turned into a subtle scowl. "Ah heard y'all made mah sister cry."

Shit...

I cringed as he said it and mentally attempted to make my peace with life and death. "Y-yeah..."

He didn't move, which oddly didn't settle my nerves. "Why?"

I sighed and slumped a bit in defeat. "Because I'm an insensitive idiot with a penchant for making girls cry, apparently."

He stared hard at me for a few minutes before doing the pony-equivalent of a shrug, which meant he tilted his head to the side for a second before regaining his normal posture. "Sounds about right ta me. Guess ya better go apologize."

As I made my way through the gate, I noticed he was walking beside me. I looked over to him in confusion. "Wait, really? Just like that?"

He chuckled softly before nodding. "Mah pa always said tha sign of a good colt is one that can admit he's wrong, and what he done wrong." He then flashed a smirk at me. "So's long as ya ain't just mean-spirited, that's good enough fer me." As we continued our walk, he deviated to the farm house ahead of us while pointing to the left. "She'll be over yonder. Good luck."

I nodded to the large red stallion as I walked over to where Applejack was. Just from where I was, I could hear her cursing in a mixture of words I was familiar with, and some I wasn't. It was true that ponies had their own curses, such as the word "ponyfeathers", but the first time I heard Rainbow Dash drop the f-bomb when she crashed during an exceedingly windy day, I couldn't stop laughing. Compared to humans, ponies were a lot more open with words, lewd comments, and even public displays of affection. Let it be said that some of the more "rough" ponies, like Applejack, cursed like sailors.

"Ah can't get tha...Celestia-damned...thing..." she was cursing out loud in grunts, still oblivious to my approach.

I stepped under one of the trees and noticed a certain blonde tail sticking out of it. As tempting as it was to yank on the pretty tail to scare her, I resisted for a few reasons. First of all, I had learned over time that even though these ponies were sapient like humans, their prey instincts still held fast. This meant that they felt safer in numbers, would rather run than fight (unless challenged by another pony), and tended to be _quite_ a bit more jumpy than the average human. Also, Twilight had been kind enough to advise me when I pulled on _her_ tail (thankfully in private) that although I was simply trying to get her attention, such a gesture could be considered a _very_ strong suggestive gesture of a sexual nature, or a challenge to fight, depending on who was involved.

So instead...

"APPLEJACK!" I shouted loudly from just below.

She shouted out in surprise and fell backwards, but thankfully for me another thing about ponies defied physics...

*THUD*

They were a lot lighter than humans were, even with similar mass and more physical strength.

I chuckled as I held her in my arms, her side against my chest. "Well hey there, partner."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well thanks fer catchin' me Jamie, even if it _was_ yer fault Ah fell."

I gently set her down onto her hooves and brushed my shirt off with a grin. "Anything I can do to keep you on your toes...er, hooves. Whatever, you know what I mean."

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Ah know what ya mean." She picked her hat up off the ground and patted it against her side to dust it, then set it back atop her head. "So what are ya doin' 'round here?"

My smile fell and I took a knee so that I could look eye-to-eye with her. "First off, I want to apologize."

"Jamie, ya don't need to." she replied as her expression darkened a bit.

I shook my head. "No...no, I do. The fact of the matter is that I acted like a breedcolt (a horrendously derogatory term that implies the colt that is the target of the insult is good for little more than making more ponies)."

"Woah." she responded, waving her hoof at me while shaking her head. "It ain't _that_ bad."

I sighed and said, "Making two of the toughest mares in Ponyville cry is a pretty big deal, Applejack."

She shook her head. "Ah might be a farmpony, but Ah think ponies 'round here got tha wrong idea. Ah'm still a normal pony, and Ah still got emotions. Mah feelin's can get hurt just like everypony else."

I nodded. "Exactly, and that's why I'm apologizing. I don't care that _you_ think I didn't do anything wrong. The point is, _I_ feel I was wrong."

She stood her ground for a moment before deflating a bit in defeat. "Fine, then Ah forgive ya. Happy now?"

I smirked. "A little. Anyway, the other reason I came by is because Twilight told me you could use some help pruning the trees. I need something to do to keep from feeling useless, and Twilight said that you tend to have trouble doing it."

"Ah can prune these branches just fine." she defended sternly, a rather harsh scowl on her face.

I shook my head with my hands held up. "I didn't say you couldn't, I just figured that maybe it'd be easier to have someone help you that doesn't have to climb the tree to do it. Besides, I'm rather handy." I demonstrated by wiggling my fingers in front of her face. When she didn't seem convinced, I added, "Please. I feel like an invalid, sitting around with nothing to contribute. Now that it's a sure thing I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future, I want to make sure I'm not just 'the funny-looking bum'."

She squinted at me for a few moments before sighing and tossing the shears to me, and I found a disturbing part of my brain thinking how skilled she was with her mouth.

I'm going to need therapy...

I caught the shears and adjusted the loops so they were as tight as they could be, hugging the handles so that they would be out of the way. I looked up to Applejack and asked, "Alright then, where do I start?"

She pointed ahead of me and answered, "Just get all tha gala apples today. We'll do the rest during tha next couple'a days, iffin' yer still set on helpin'."

I nodded. "I am."

She offered a grateful smile before pointing up at the tree we were currently under. "Should be pretty easy for ya ta spot tha dead branches...they'll be tha ones with dyin' leaves on 'em. Just clip 'em off at tha base."

I raised my eyebrow as I asked, "I don't think these shears are going to be enough if I come across a big branch."

She shook her head. "Ah already checked tha trees. All tha bigger branches are healthy, so y'all should be able ta handle it jus' fine. Ah'll be tendin' to tha cows if ya need me."

As she trotted away I shrugged and got to work, glad to have something constructive to do.

* * *

I finished the job just as the sun began to descend the sky from its midway point, and I was a hot mess. I was sweaty, dirty, scratched up in a few places, and exhausted. Still, I was also happy that I had done something helpful around here, as the more I had time to think about things, I realized I needed to pay back these ponies for their help and hospitality.

One of the (steadily increasing) number of things I had come to like about Equestria was the fact that its night and day was _very_ punctual and regimented. During the summer, for example, the sun rose every morning at 5:00 a.m. and set at 8:00 p.m. It meant that most times, I could estimate the time of day simply by judging the position of the sun itself. Another strange yet nice thing was the fact that I could look directly at the sun without it hurting, and without worrying about damage to my eyes. To be able to actually look at the great star that gave a world heat and light was an indescribably surreal thing. After all, as a human, I was taught at a young age that while the sun gave us heat and light, it could also burn and/or blind us. Not so with the Equestrian sun. Instead, the only thing one had to worry about was getting too hot if one stayed out in the sun too long. There was no such thing as sunburns, and just like people at night would look up fondly at the moon, ponies would look up at the sun in silent thanks to their princess of the day.

I looked up at the sky and figured it was somewhere around two in the afternoon, so I used the cart that Applejack left nearby and set about gathering up all the branches that I had clipped. True that she hadn't directly asked me to, but I was smart enough not to leave a job only halfway done.

"Heads up!" shouted a familiar raspy voice from above.

I had learned pretty quickly what that warning meant, so I quickly dove to the side just in time to dodge a rainbow-streaked bullet as it skimmed the ground and hit the fence a few dozen yards away.

I jumped up and dusted myself off before jogging over to the impact point. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?"

A few grunts later and the mentioned pegasus climbed up and over the hill she had rolled down. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Her mane was sticking a few different directions, being more messy than it usually was. There was a large amount of dirt, grass, and leaves stuck in her mane, tail, and coat. To put it simply, she looked like she was attacked by Equis itself.

I raised my eyebrow as I stopped next to the broken fence, noticing she was limping a bit and wincing as one wing held limply at her side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered before wincing again and shaking her head. "Actually no, I'm not fine." She slowly limped over past the fence before sitting down on her haunches.

I looked her over again and noticed that she was bleeding from several abrasions along her cheek, shoulder, and flank. I kneeled to look at her better and commented, "Seems like the ground won that fight."

She glared at me. "Ha ha, you're hilarious." She then motioned to her hanging wing. "Would you mind helping me out?"

I nodded. "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

She jerked her head towards her wing. "I need you to grab the base of my wing, right where it connects to my back. It's dislocated, and I need you to put it back in place."

I made my way to her side and asked, "Is this a regular injury for you?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "I wouldn't say _regular_, but it has happened before. Usually Twi would help me out, but since you're here I don't have to bother her." I grasped the part she asked me to, and she hissed a bit in pain as she grit her teeth. After a moment she said, "Alright, now when I tell you I'm ready, I need you to-"

"I've set a dislocated joint before. I know what to do." I explained. I then picked up a piece of the broken fence and handed it to her, which she took in her mouth and bit down on. She took a couple deep breaths before nodding, and in one quick movement, I yanked the wingbase away from her back, resulting in a loud and rather disturbing pop. I looked to Rainbow Dash to see tears coming from her eyes as she whimpered in pain. After a few moments however, the wing retracted to fold against her body, so I let it go and moved around to her front.

She spit out the chunk of wood and sighed. "Sonuva whorse, that sucked."

I sat in silence for a few moments as she caught her breath, but eventually the quiet got to me as I blurted out, "So, I'm going to be sticking around here, I guess."

She was still taking deep breaths through her nose, but nodded without looking at me. "Yeah...I heard."

I was again silent for a few seconds before asking, "So are we not going to talk about how big of a dick I was?"

She snorted and turned completely away from me. "Only if you're ready to-"

"Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry." I interrupted.

She looked at me for a moment and blinked rapidly a few times. "Um, okay. That was easy."

I shrugged. "Apologies come easy for someone that realizes they've been a big fucking asshole."

"I take it the word 'ass' isn't referring to a donkey, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Correct."

She nodded as well. "Yeah, you kinda have been."

"I just thought I was leaving, so I didn't see the reason to make friends with any of you just to ditch this place." I explained.

She frowned slightly as she asked, "Why, are we not good enough to be your friends or something? Is it because we're ponies and you just see us as animals?"

I shook my head. "It's neither, actually. I'm just a coward is all."

Her frown thankfully disappeared as she tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you a coward?"

I sighed as I felt my shoulders droop from shame. "Because I would rather not make any friends at all than to have to say goodbye to them. It's a pain I've been through more than a few times, and one I wasn't keen to relive."

Rainbow Dash stared at me for a few moments before sighing as her head lowered towards the ground. "Well, I guess I can't really be mad at you for that. We're all afraid of things." She then looked back up at me with a pained expression. "The others don't know, but I told Vinyl and Octavia. I guess it's really up to you to tell the other three about all of this, but you need to go to Vinyl's house first. And just to warn you ahead of time, she's not gonna be anywhere _near_ as nice as I am."

I winced, then nodded. "Yeah...I suppose not. Luckily Tavi's there, so she'll buffer the blows a bit."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't bet on it. That mare might be prim and proper on the outside, but get her mad and she's liable to hang you from a tree with her cello strings."

"Eeeugh..." I groaned as I turned away. "Well thanks for the pep talk, Rainbow Dash. I hope you come to my funeral. Do a rainboom over it or something."

She shoulder-checked me as I stood, causing me to stumble a bit. I had to remind myself that such a gesture was actually a friendly action between buddies with ponies (though generally not stallions), so I returned the gesture as I stood again, causing her to stumble to the side as well.

She chuckled lightly and said, "Finally getting the hang of things, hm?"

I shrugged as I dusted off my pants again. "A bit. Some things still don't make sense to me though. Like that thing some of the mares do where they swat at your butt with their tail."

Her happy expression changed to surprise as she asked, "Somepony hit your flank with her tail?"

I nodded as I answered, "Yeah. I was in town the week after Twilight took me in; she was showing me around Ponyville. Anyway, the first time it happened I passed it off as an accident. It happened like five more times though, each time by a different pony. From what I can tell, ponies don't wag their tails like dogs do, so I figured it had to be on purpose."

She blushed a bit for some reason, which made me nervous.

Rainbow Dash nodded after a few seconds of silence. "Oh yeah, that was on purpose alright."

Her expression started to make my mind run in directions I didn't want it to go. I sighed and asked, "I'm going to regret asking, but what does that mean?"

The blush on her cheeks darkened slightly as she answered, "It's a subtle way of one pony telling another pony she's interested in them. Only mares do it, and by 'interested', I don't mean in a friend sort of way."

I raised my eyebrows. "So I had ponies dropping nonverbal pickup lines all day?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"What the hell is _wrong_ with the ponies around here?" I asked in exasperation. "I mean I'm not even a native of this place, and I'm about as 'out there' as you can get. I don't act like a normal male from around here, I can't do magic or fly, and I can't even read. What the fuck is so interesting about me?"

Apparently my voice had been a little more forceful than I'd meant, because Rainbow Dash was looking up at me guiltily, as if she'd done something wrong.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry...it's just that I'm not sure how to deal with this." I opened my eyes and looked into her rose-colored eyes as I asked, "So what's so interesting about _me_?"

Her guilt washed away as she explained, "Well first of all, ponies aren't really all that exclusive when it comes to race. There's ponies who are with griffons, a few with the desert horses of Saddle Arabia, and I've even heard of a pony that married a diamond dog before." She lifted one of her hooves and gestured to me. "The way you look isn't really a problem...trust me. In fact, it's probably _because_ you're the only one of your kind that so many of the mares around here like you. You know, the whole 'exotic rarity' thing...I _think _that's what it's called anyway."

I groaned as I facepalmed. "I swear, I feel like the way a human girl must feel. Seems everywhere I go I'm getting leered at now. I _really_ need to get Twilight to lay out all the body language things so that I don't miss anything important."

"That would probably be a good idea." she replied.

Suddenly a realization hit me, and I felt very awkward all of the sudden. "Ah shit..."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked worriedly.

I looked down at her and said, "One of those ponies that did the 'tail-brush' thingy was Vinyl."

"Oh..." she said awkwardly.

I nodded. "Yeah, and now I'm about to go and explain to a mare that may or may not like me in a way I don't like her that I was about to leave her and this world behind without even telling her." I chuckled darkly. "You know, I was joking earlier about the funeral thing, but I think she actually might kill me now." I shrugged as I turned and grabbed the two arms of the cart, pulling it with me towards the barn. "Well, might as well get it over with." As I began making my way towards the barn, I looked back at Rainbow Dash and frowned. "We need to get you cleaned up though. Follow me."

"Jay, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches." she replied nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "Scratches can easily become infected if they've got contaminates in them, like dirt. So unless you want to get sick and have bald patches because of scars, let me help you out."

She looked a little unsure, but finally relented. "Alright fine."

As Rainbow Dash came up along my side, I couldn't resist reaching out a hand and patting her head as if she were a dog. "Good girl."

Instead of batting my hand away like I expected her to, she just rolled her eyes at me as we continued making our way towards the barn in the distance.

* * *

It was only a five or so minute walk to the barn, but when Rainbow Dash and I arrived, Applejack was waiting for us there, apparently seeing us approaching.

When she saw her friend's appearance though, she gasped in surprise. "RD, what happened to ya?"

Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly. "Heh, umm...I _may_ have crashed into your fence."

Applejack raised her eyebrow. "Again?"

"Again..." she replied with her head hung low.

The farmpony shook her head before looking to me. "Well thanks a lot for yer help, Jamie. Ah can take 'em from here."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Can you get a damp washcloth though? I'm gonna get Rainbow Dash cleaned up."

Applejack nodded before trotting out of the barn, leaving me and the other pony alone together.

"You don't have to call me by my full name _every_ time, you know." Rainbow Dash commented.

I shrugged. "I haven't thought of an embarrassing nickname yet."

For the first time since I'd known her, she giggled. Not a chuckle or a boisterous laugh, but a light, girly giggle. It was cute.

"You can just call me Rainbow, or Dash. I _guess_ you could call me RD too, but that's more of AJ's thing." she replied with a grin.

I looked to the newly-nicknamed Dash and smiled. "Dash it is then." I finished pulling the cart inside the barn and brought it aside so it was out of the way of the doors, then turned around and took a seat on a stool that was beside one of the walls. I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned back, resting my head. "So Dash, when did you meet Applejack? I mean I know when you all became the Elements of Harmony, but I don't really know all that much about you all before that."

I heard as she trotted over to me and answered, "Oh, well I've known AJ for a _long_ time, almost as long as I've known Fluttershy. I was only twelve when I first started living on my own in Ponyville, and I met AJ by crashing into her...and her apple cart."

"Great first meeting." I mused.

"Yeah." she answered with a snort of a laugh. "Anyway, Applejack tied my wings down with a knot only _she_ could undo, and then she told me she wouldn't undo the rope until I helped pay her back for her broken cart. So for the next week, I spent time working the farm with her, staying in her guestroom. I was pretty mad at first because I couldn't fly, but AJ actually turned out to be pretty cool. After that week, I wanted to be closer so that I could visit her more often, so I moved my house closer to Sweet Apple Acres. We spent almost every day hanging out after I would see 'Shy in the mornings, so we became good friends. She's probably one of the only ponies who's as tough as I am."

"Tough enough ta kick yer flank for breakin' mah fence...again." Applejack chimed in from behind me.

Applejack trotted up from behind and allowed me to pull the washcloth off of her back, while Rainbow Dash nervously rubbed the back of her head with a hoof. "Heh, sorry AJ."

The farmpony stared intently at her friend for a few moments before shaking her head with a smile. "Ah guess Ah can forgive ya if ya help me fix that section. B'sides, Ah'm just happy ya ain't hurt too bad."

Dash winced a bit as I began gently wiping the scrape on her cheek, but offered her friend a smile. "Nah, you know me. It'd take more than the ground to put me out of commission."

I opted not to mention the dislocated wing to Applejack, and just continued wiping down the different abrasions along Rainbow Dash's left side. It was when I reached her behind that I stopped. "Um..."

Dash looked to me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

I met her eyes and said, "Well, the last one is on your flank, and I feel a little uncomfortable just rubbing your ass without asking."

Both mares were used to my way of speech, since such words were common for them as well. Rainbow Dash nodded to me as she said, "That's good that you asked. Normally, it's a big no-no to touch another pony's flank, but since you're cleaning off scrapes, it's all good. Go ahead."

I shrugged. "Alright then. This one's deeper than the rest, so bear with me here."

As I wiped the wound, she suddenly jumped away with a cry of pain. "Ow! What the hay, something's poking me!"

"Turn around and stay still." I ordered, and she obeyed without question. I looked close (yes, it felt weird staring at her butt, even if it was a pony's flank) and noticed a small bit of wood sticking out of the cut. "You've got a chunk of the fence stuck in there. Hold still for just a second." I reached out with my thumb and index finger and grasped the piece before yanking it free. Again she jumped away, but looked to me with concern instead of surprise as I held the wooden shard in my fingers, bloodied at one side. "There we go. Now let me finish cleaning it and you'll be all set."

"You know, stallions don't usually do stuff like this." Dash commented.

I shrugged as I finished wiping clean the last scrape. "I guess it's okay then, because I'm not a stallion. Besides, red clashes with your coat too much. My OCD would drive me nuts if I let it stay that way."

When she turned back to look at me, I could see Dash was blushing a little bit. "Well, thanks for the help, Jay. I guess I'll see you later then, providing you're still alive." She wasted no time in zooming away, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Why wouldn't ya be alive?" Applejack asked curiously as she watched the retreating pegasus.

I shrugged. "Because Vinyl's probably going to kill me. And if she doesn't, Octavia will. Either way, I'm dead, so it was nice knowing you."

She chuckled as I stood. "Well when yer done bein' dead, come back here. Ah got somethin' Ah wanna show ya."

I nodded as I made my way to the barn doors. "Wish me luck then, AJ." _'I'm gonna need it.'_


	4. Making Good Pt 2

**A/N: Alright people, here's chapter four. This is where things start to get interesting, so pay attention and prepare for some fun. As always, please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Making Good Pt. 2

There were still some parts of Ponyville I wasn't familiar with, but I had been well-acquainted with the Lunar District of Ponyville. Named for Luna, the night princess, this area of Ponyville specialized in the nightlife, featuring clubs, bars, and even a stripclub or two (I always veered away from the latter, simply because I could only imagine what went on in such a place since ponies were naked most of the time anyway). After Twilight and her friends, Vinyl Scratch and her roommate Octavia had been some of the first ponies I'd become acquainted with in this world, and interestingly enough, they shared a home in the center of the Lunar District.

Being a DJ, Vinyl had taken me on quite a few outings to the local bars, as I admittedly went on a bit of an alcoholic phase for about a week. Nonetheless Vinyl proved to be quite entertaining, even in my drunken stupor, more so because she reminded me so much of a friend I had long ago back in high school. Her and I bonded pretty quickly, as she had a great sense of humor and her sarcasm and wit kept my mind on its brainy toes.

By contrast, Octavia was far different. She was a high-class cellist for the Royal Canterlot Symphony, and was well-acquainted with the nobles of the kingdom. Her accent actually made her a bit more intimidating than Vinyl, even though she was quieter and more reserved. I suppose it was because I'd always been a little intimidated by those in power, and even though I didn't know if she _was_ an important pony, she seemed like it. To my delight however, I quickly found that she could be every bit as rambunctious and wild as Vinyl, simply using her speech style and proper looks to get "in" with the nobility she often worked with. She was manipulative as hell, and for some reason I liked that about her.

I'd first met the two ponies at Pinkie Pie's "Welcome to Ponyville" party for me, where she invited practically the whole town to mingle. Vinyl was doing her thing at the DJ booth, while Octavia was chatting up Big Mac. The music being played had been to my liking, as it was nearly identical to an older form of electronic music from Earth called "dubstep". Just like on Earth, it was all the rage for the younger generation, and truth be told, I had always been pretty interested in it. I had a few drinks, and by the end of the night I found myself at Vinyl's place, slumped on her couch as the three of us talked and laughed the night away.

Looking back, I could easily understand how a pony would think we were friends...I had just been an idiot.

* * *

The good thing was that I felt fine now. I figured that I was finally coming to terms with this whole world, now that I didn't really have a say in the matter of whether I was staying or not. It was liberating in a way to know that I didn't have to stress about it anymore...and I instead chose to focus on the positive.

As I approached the large white mansion with a certain double eighth-note cutie mark on the front gate, I felt all the positive start to drain away.

There were a few uniformed guards patrolling the premises, but they simply opened the gate for me as I walked. After all, they all knew Vinyl was chummy with me, and it was unlikely another human was going to show up in Equestria so that they had to differentiate between us. Besides, Vinyl's order of letting the "tall bald dude" in whenever he was around was pretty self-explanatory.

As I stepped up the white stone stairs, I again marveled at the appearance of the home. It was rather out of place with most of Ponyville, where most homes were either living structures (hollowed-out trees) or had thatched roofs. Vinyl's home, however, was very modern (at least by my standards) and featured greek-style columns with a stone overhang, a shingled roof, and many other things that set it apart from the rest. Because of all this, it was also intimidating, and I suddenly found myself feeling nervous.

"Okay Jamie, just calm down." I spoke aloud to myself, attempting to calm down. "This is Vinyl. She's cool, and she wouldn't hurt you...not badly, anyway. Just go in there, say you're sorry, and be ready for the shitstorm. You can do this, man...you can-"

"Jamie?"

"GAH!"

I ended up falling backward on my ass, not having realized that while I was talking to myself, the door had opened to reveal a certain cellist pony. Apparently I had been louder than I thought, or else it was just that whole thing with ponies being able to hear better than I imagined.

I dusted myself off and stood, looking to Octavia's amethyst eyes, which were showing a mixture of surprise and anger...both of which I could figure out the reasons for. "Um, hey Octavia."

She looked me over for a few moments before saying, "You should come inside."

Her statement was more of an order than a request from the tone of her voice, so I followed her inside the home without any response, and she gently kicked the door closed behind us. I then followed her to the large living area of the home, which sported a large glass coffee table that was also an aquarium, among other interesting pieces. She then motioned for me to sit on a rather comfortable-looking loveseat, so I did as she said before watching her trot away.

Her behavior just made me more nervous. I hadn't necessarily known her all _that_ long and neither was I an expert on pony behavior, but I knew that a pony acting differently compared to normal was not a good thing, generally. Usually Octavia was very kind, offering a smile to everyone and anyone, provided they were not rude or cruel. As I had entered the home though, she hadn't so much as grinned at me, and her voice had taken a very tense tone. True that Octavia was generally more serious than Vinyl was, but she had never been _this_ tense around me before. I supposed I deserved it, but that didn't make me any less nervous about the whole thing.

"WHAT!?" shouted a familiar voice from upstairs, and I couldn't help but cringe at the outburst. This was followed by a gallop of hooves across the upstairs room and the stairs, which led to a furious Vinyl tripping over herself as she approached me. Octavia was right beside her, and I can honestly say I've never been more afraid of ponies than at that moment.

I winced as I was lifted into the air against my will, and spun upside down until I was looking into a pair of fierce red eyes. "Um..."

"Don't talk," Vinyl growled, "you just shut up and listen." I snapped my mouth shut and nodded, at which point she flipped me back over and set me down on the chair again. "Now I'm not the type of pony to just listen to what everypony else is saying, so I'll ask you directly. Were you really planning on just leaving without telling us?" I nodded, and I saw the anger in her eyes dissipate a bit, only to be replaced with sadness. "Why?"

The answer that I had originally planned out in my head now became void, because I knew it would just piss her off more, so I opted for self-degradation in an attempt to keep from getting her any more angry. "Because I'm a coward and I didn't want to have to say goodbye to all of you."

"That's not what Rainbow Dash told us." Octavia countered. "The way she explained it, she made it sound as if you did not consider any of us to be friends."

I sighed and dropped my head to my hands in annoyance. "I didn't...or at least I didn't think I did. I don't know..."

"How can you not know something like that?" Vinyl asked angrily, and I distinctly avoided her gaze...those red eyes were scary when she was mad.

"Because I wasn't planning on staying." I replied quietly, just loud enough to be heard. "I was planning on going home and hopefully forgetting all about this place."

Vinyl stepped away from me and her anger turned to confusion. "Why? What's so bad about Equestria?"

I shook my head quickly as I realized where this was heading. "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong, I promise! It's just..." I sighed and gestured generally around us. "There's so much here that's just myth and legend in my world. On Earth pegasi, unicorns, and dragons don't exist. In my world, magic isn't real. In my world, ponies don't talk...in fact, _nothing_ besides my own kind can talk. It's just so surreal for me that it's difficult to process, and I was hoping that if I were to get home, I could just pass it off as a very long, very _vivid_ hallucination."

Vinyl just stared at me for a few moments before questioning, "So you just wanted to forget about us then?"

I nodded slowly. "That was the idea, yeah."

Silence ensued as the white-furred DJ stared right back at me. Then, after seemingly an eternity, she turned away and muttered, "Get out." I opened my mouth to reply, but she shook her head as she turned back to me, her eyes a little glassy. "_Don't_, Jamie...just leave. And don't come back."

I wasn't sure why, but her statement hurt more than I thought it should have.

"Vinyl?" Octavia questioned in a very surprised tone, and it became clear that she hadn't expected her friend to react that way.

Vinyl shook her head as she pointed to the door. "You can go with him if you want to, Tavi...I'm not going to hold it against you. I just don't want him around anymore."

"Vinyl..." I began attempting to reason with the upset mare.

She swatted my extended hand away with her hoof, causing pain to shoot through my hand and arm as she glared at me. "I said _leave_. I'll call security if I have to."

I resigned myself to my "fate", and stood to leave. To my surprise (and admittedly, relief), Octavia stood as well, and followed me as I walked away. Before we exited the room though, she turned back to her friend and said, "I'll return later tonight, Vinyl."

"Later, Tavi." was the response, and with that, we left the home.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Octavia broke the silence between us. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm not entirely sure why she's acting this way, but I'm likely as surprised as you are."

I shrugged as we passed the guards, and then the gate. "I guess I deserve it. I _did_ say that I didn't see her as a friend, when it's _quite_ clear she sees _me_ as one."

Octavia shook her head. "That's true, but I don't understand her reasoning. I expected her to shout in anger or even possibly storm out of the room, but I never expected her to turn her back on you."

I continued walking towards the main square of Ponyville as I replied, "I turned my back on all the ponies here that showed me kindness, denying them friendship. In honesty, I'm not sure why _you're_ still around. I appreciate it, I just don't know _why_."

"Because I know why you did what you did. Beyond simply understanding, I have personal experience with it." Octavia explained gently. "Besides that fact, I know that you wouldn't have done something like that out of malicious intent. We all have issues Jamie, but you're not a _bad_ person."

I snorted in frustration. "Good and evil is decided by the masses. So far, I've got one pony to hate me. I can only imagine how many more there'll be by the end of the week, now that I'm staying here."

"She doesn't hate you, Jamie." Octavia insisted.

I chuckled darkly and shook my head as we entered the central park, walking around the fountain. "She told me to leave and not come back. I'm not sure how much more straightforward she could have been with that, other than physically attacking me."

She shook her head as we came to a stop on a bench next to a tree that was on a hill overlooking the park. "She doesn't hate you, Jamie...trust me. She's hurt. She cares for you...truth be told, we all do. What pains her the most is that you were going to leave without so much as a warning or a goodbye. That shows very little concern for another's feelings, no matter where you're from."

I nodded. "Yeah. I've been kind of a prick, haven't I?"

Octavia nodded. "Indeed you have. That means you need to work hard to make amends to those you've hurt."

"And you're not going to let me get out of this, are you?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

She smirked and shook her head, her obsidian hair tousling softly. "Of course not. Give Vinyl a few days to cool down, but then you're going to show up unannounced at the club she's playing at on Saturday night. Have a few drinks and enjoy yourself, and apologize profusely when the time comes. She _will_ approach you herself, so all you have to do is listen and be sorry."

"Seems like you know her pretty well." I commented.

Octavia shrugged with a grin. "My whole life, practically. We might as well be sisters."

I raised my eyebrow. "Considering the kinds of things that I've heard around here, that's a little creepy."

She smirked. "Let me guess, everypony thinks we're lovers, right?"

I nodded. "In simple terms, yes."

She giggled lightly before turning her eyes back to me. "Simply because two young mares live together does not necessarily mean they are _together_. No matter how many times we have told the gossipers this, it never seems to abate...so we ignore it. As you will find, ponies will think what they wish, regardless of who tells them differently."

I shrugged. "Well I'll know and keep the truth."

Octavia smiled at me happily. "So long as our friends know the truth, that's all that matters." She then clopped her two front hooves together before announcing, "So, here's what you can expect. She's going to get you some sort of small gift as an apology for how she's behaving. Now-"

I waved my hand, interrupting her. "Wait wait wait, she's going to apologize to _me_? How does _that_ work?"

She smirked at me. "Matriarchal society, remember?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead with a groan. "Right, I keep forgetting that. I guess this is what being a woman is like."

Octavia cocked her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Well, I've been through this type of situation quite a few times, though the roles were reversed. On Earth, it's a common ‒ and often accurate ‒ stereotype that after an argument, the man always apologizes. It doesn't matter who's right or wrong...the man is supposed to apologize. If he doesn't, he's 'in the doghouse' for quite a long time, which often means getting the cold shoulder and no sex. A cruel and unusual punishment, if ever there was one. See on Earth, girls stick together and tend to paint a picture of the man being an asshole...the guy's on his own. So trust me when I say this is new for me."

She pursed her lips as she looked up at me. "Hmm...a rather curious society you have."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I think the same thing about yours. Although I guess since I'm officially stuck here, I guess it's _my_ society now _too_."

"Indeed, so get used to being a male." she answered playfully.

"I thought I _was_ already." I retorted.

Octavia giggled and nudged me with her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just be sure and apologize so that you can mend this non-friendship, and everything will be fine." I winced a little at the term "non-friendship", and she just rolled her eyes. "Alright Jamie, I get it. You feel like a jerk for how you acted, but how can you expect to be forgiven by others if you can't forgive yourself? It's in the past...forgive yourself for past stupidity, and move on from there."

I snorted in annoyance. "You make it sound _so_ easy."

Her expression darkened a bit. "I've had a lot of practice. Take it from somepony who knows: you're not doing yourself or anypony else any favors by hating yourself. It just leads to pain for everypony involved."

I shrugged. "I'll forgive myself when Vinyl forgives me."

Octavia raised her eyebrow. "That's going the exact opposite of what I just said."

"Humans are backward in a lot of ways compared to ponies, Octavia." I replied with a wry grin.

She giggled again. "You're telling me. Normally a stallion wouldn't be caught _dead_ on his own, but here you are, strutting around Ponyville completely single."

I shrugged. "I'm the only one of my kind here, Octavia. It's not like I have any romantic interests nearby." Suddenly a shock of sadness and anger shot through me, and I could almost feel the emotions bubbling within me. I must have looked pretty silly, because once I got myself under control, I noticed Octavia staring at me with concern. I waved her off with a simple, "I'm fine."

We sat down on the bench, and she gently placed a hoof on my knee. "You don't _seem_ fine, Jamie. You seem like a man who has a heavy heart."

I shook my head as I dropped my gaze to my lap. "What do you want me to say, Octavia? That it's all okay? That I'm really 'just fine' with being stuck here? I hope you don't take it personally, because I don't have anything against ponies, Equestria, or even the planet...I just don't belong here. There's so much here that I'm _still_ coming to terms with, and some parts that I would simply like to forget about or not deal with...but now I don't have a choice. Whether I like it or not, this is my new home, and I have no choice in the matter." I then looked up into her amethyst gaze and added, "So to be honest, I'm _not_ fine...I'm the furthest thing from fine. I'm scared, I'm depressed, and I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

And then something happened.

Octavia's hooves came up and wrapped around my neck as he held herself against me in a hug. Now, I was a little touch-shy with ponies. Sure sometimes an overly-tactile pony would surprise me with a nuzzle or a hug, but overall I tried to avoid it. It just made me feel strange in some way I couldn't quite explain. But when Octavia hugged me right then...it felt nice. It felt _right_. It was the first time since coming to Equestria where I didn't care that it was a little horse that was touching me. All I could feel was soft warmth, a comforting embrace, and concern.

I brought my arms up and gently grasped her arms with my hands, but instead of wrenching them away from me, I held them tight as I rubbed my cheek against the soft fur. Without warning, tears began to fall from my eyes as I again mourned the losses that were thrust upon me ‒ my world, my friends and family, and my life of normality. I wept in fear, in anger, and in sorrow. I hadn't the chance to let go of the barriers and truly grieve what had been taken from me, but Octavia's touch had somehow allowed the dam to burst.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes passed since my breakdown, which had lasted almost an hour, but Octavia was still as warm and concerned as ever. She wasn't sick of me or feeling awkward for having to console a grown man. True that there was a part of me that was screaming at the slight loss in masculinity, but it still felt nice for some reason.

I liked Octavia...she was awesome.

The two of us were just sitting on the bench now, kind of taking in what had just happened. For me, it was the fact that I had related to Octavia like I would another human. It was unforced and natural, and it felt good to have that kind of connection again.

Octavia on the other hand hadn't changed at all. On her face was the same warm smile, and the same caring eyes. She looked very inviting for a pony (not in a sexual way, mind you). She reminded me of the kind of friend you could tell anything to; the kind of friend that would call you out when you were acting like an idiot (and she had), but also be there for you when the world came crashing down.

This time, when she placed her hoof on my knee and asked if I was going to be alright, I didn't shy away from the contact. As if a switch had been flipped in my head, the contact felt normal...and nice. I felt shitty when I realized the fact that for the first week of knowing her, I'd simply referred to her in my head as "the little gray horse", but no more. Now she was simply Octavia...a friend.

Yes...that word sounded right now.

I reached my hand out and grasped her hoof, which was still on my knee, and squeezed it gently. "I just want to say thank you, Octavia...you really helped me out today."

Her smile seemed to grow just a bit larger as she replied, "Anytime, Jamie...I mean it. Don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm always here for you."

As I released her hoof and she pulled it away, I added, "You know, I never really had a friend like you back on Earth...someone I could just talk to. Seems everyone always wanted something from me or wanted me to do something for them."

Octavia shrugged gently, a gesture I found ponies could only do when their front hooves were free. "There are ponies like that here as well, mostly in the metropolitan areas like Canterlot or Manehattan."

I raised my eyebrow at her statement. "But _you're_ from Manehattan."

She grinned and nodded. "I am, and that's why I aim to be different. Ponyville is far too nice a place to have that sort of outlook on life about other ponies, so I try to be more friendly and less needy. It tends to work out better in the long run." She then looked up at the sky and frowned. "Hmm...it's getting late, and Vinyl has a show tonight." Octavia turned back to me and said, "Saturday night at the Pipeworks. Make sure you're there...and wear something trendy."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll see if I can get Twilight's friend Rarity to make me something in exchange for work." As she got up to leave, I stopped her with a hand to her withers (a "neutral" area for ponies). "Octavia, I just wanted to say thank you again."

She smiled gently and nodded. "I'm always here for you, Jamie. You're not alone...always remember that." She then turned curtly and trotted away, her styled mane bouncing softly as she did so.

I looked to the sky as she trotted away and noticed that the sun was nearly at the horizon to the west (which meant it was likely around 6:00p.m.), so I stood and flexed my aching right hand before turning north and heading towards the library.

* * *

The streets had been clearing out as I made my way back to Twilight's home, so luckily I didn't need to speak to any ponies on the way there, and when I entered the tree library (tree-brary?) I was pleased to smell what could only be Spike's popular spinach, cucumber, and tomato salad. It was true that the lack of readily-available meat bothered me, but I wasn't the one buying the groceries, so I didn't complain. Besides, I hated to admit it, but the vegetables here tasted _much_ fresher and better than any I'd had on Earth...so for the most part, the lack of meat every day could be ignored.

"Jamie! I've got it!" I heard Twilight exclaim as she galloped over to me excitedly from her desk.

I had to fight to keep from laughing at just how cute it looked when she was excited like that, which meant I also had to fight from petting and rubbing her fur like a cute puppy...that wouldn't have gone over well.

Instead, I chuckled a bit as I said, "What is it? You seem awfully excited about something."

She nodded rapidly as she skidded to a stop in front of me. "I am! I figured out what you can do!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and nodded. "Okay, shoot."

She held up a picture of a white stallion with cyan eyes covered in golden armor, with a roman helmet and a blue star on the chest of the armor. "You can be an Equestrian guard!"

One of my eyebrows fell as I stared at Twilight skeptically. "Umm...you _do_ know I'm not a pony, right? That means that I'm not as strong as one, as fast as one, and I can't fly or do magic. Why would the guard want me?" I didn't necessarily have a problem with being a soldier, but I just didn't see it as a good idea.

Twilight wasn't deterred as she continued smiling. "That might be true, but you have some things that ponies _don't_. For example, you are capable of holding two weapons without the use of magic, you can see better than a pony, and you have the potential to be more agile. Also, you have ways of fighting that no pony ever could."

I shook my head. "My kind might be good at war Twilight, but I've never personally fought in one. I mean look at me," I gestured to myself, "I'm not a fat dude anymore, but I'm also not the picture of human strength either. I wouldn't last five seconds in a fight with a pony...even a unicorn is stronger than I am. No offense."

She waved my response off and said, "Ponies are much like the horses of your world...they are a prey species. We aren't made to attack, but rather to defend. We _can_ fight, but we aren't necessarily _good_ at it. With the way you get around on only two legs, you have the ability to be far greater a threat than a normal Earth pony _ever_ could."

"I'm not sure being a threat would be a good thing, Twilight." I responded, absentmindedly licking my canines. "Your princess made it pretty clear that you all would be keeping an eye on me, and I'd rather not be something that is a threat to your way of life. I know your princess is nice and everything, but she's also got to protect her people."

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile. "The princess trusts you as much as any of us, Jamie. I mean, if you'd really wanted to cause trouble, you could have done so _many_ times. You live in a town where hardly anypony locks their doors, little fillies and colts run free, and where six of the most influential residents trust you. If you'd wanted to do something bad, you could have...but you didn't. _That's_ what counts." She then shrugged. "And if actually _fighting_ isn't really your thing, you can always be a part of the auxiliary guard. You show up one weekend a month after training camp, and only fight if they need you. I'm only recommending this because I think you'd be good at it, Jamie...I have other options, I just think this would be the best one for you."

I thought about it for a few seconds before sighing and waving my hand away. "Let's put that on the back-burner for now. What else ya got?"

Twilight sighed and looked over a scroll she rolled out in front of her before looking back up and saying, "Well, there's a request for a masseur at the Sleeping Dragon Spa. Yet another thing I think you'd be good at, because your fingers are far more dexterous than hooves."

I thought again about the job. I didn't really see an issue with the job itself, as during my college years, I'd volunteered at a veterinary hospital that specialized in holistic care. The treatments generally were for pets that were older, focusing on improving the quality of life rather than prolonging it. This meant I gave a great number of massages to pets (mostly dogs) in order to relax them and alleviate whatever pain they might be in. I expected as far as the physical aspect, there wouldn't be that much of a difference with ponies. The only difference was that ponies would be able to tell me what they did or didn't like. I realized _that_ might actually make the job easier.

I bobbed my head a few times before shrugging. "Hmm...maybe. What else did you come up with?"

She squinted at the paper and began reading. "Umm...public sewage worker, waste collection services, community undertaker..." Twilight sighed as she looked up at me. "I understand those aren't the most attractive jobs, but _somepony_ needs to do them, and after the first two, those were all I could think of that you could do."

I just stared at Twilight for a moment as I processed them, then sighed and hung my head. "I guess I'll be becoming a masseur then."

"Great!" Twilight exclaimed, a little too happily, to be honest. "You're to meet with the twin proprietors of the spa, Aloe and Lotus Blossom, at 7:00a.m. on Saturday. You can expect them to ask you to demonstrate so they can know how you work, and then they'll ask you some questions about yourself. Nothing too invasive, I promise."

I looked up at Twilight and nodded. "Alright then. What should I wear? I've got a few outfits that your friend Rarity made for me, but I'm unsure what would be appropriate."

"You should look professional without being too flashy, so I would recommend something you'd normally wear to a job interview." Twilight explained.

I remembered a simple navy blue suit with a red tie that Rarity had made for me and smiled. "Cool...I've got just the thing."

Twilight's smile brightened. "Great! So, with that out of the way, how was the rest of your day?"

As memories of the day came flooding back to me, I slumped a bit. "It was okay for the most part. Applejack and Rainbow Dash forgave me, as did Octavia...but Vinyl told me to never come and see her again."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Twilight said, "Jamie, I'm sorry. I know she was your friend."

I chuckled darkly. "That's just the thing, Twilight. I told her that I hadn't thought of her as my friend...that I had planned to just leave and forget all about this place."

She raised her eyebrow as she brought a hoof to her chin. "That doesn't sound like Vinyl to just turn you away like that. I mean, Pinkie knows her better than I do, but still, she doesn't seem like the type to just turn away from somepony she cares about."

Anger started to well up within me for some reason, and I had to fight it down before responding. "Well I didn't seem like the kind of person to just look the other way when all you ponies were helping and caring for me, did I? But I was completely ready to do that. If life has taught me anything, it's to expect the unexpected. I forgot that when I first came here...I never expected that I would not be able to return home. I forgot that a second time when I never expected Vinyl to react like she did. I knew she'd be pissed, but I thought she'd forgive me. Octavia thinks that in a few days I should try again, but I'm not sure."

When I looked up, I saw Twilight staring at me. "Jamie, are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged. "About as well as I can be, why?"

Without another word, her horn began to glow for a moment and I felt a strange tingling sensation all over my body. Suddenly it stopped, and the glowing on Twilight's horn increased. She frowned sadly at me as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for this, Jamie..."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Sorry for wha-"


	5. Live by Magic

**A/N: Aaaand here's chapter five! Please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**To wolfoftheabyss5 - Jesus dude, it's been a minute. Anyway yeah, I've been keeping writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**To Shadow Cloud 5283 - Those are very interesting predictions. Well, time to see if they're correct, eh? As far as new chapters for "The Demon's Angel", I'm working on them. Patience, my young padawan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Live by Magic

Waking up after being knocked out is a strange sensation. No matter whether you've had it happen before or not, it's always disorienting. Usually the last thing you remember is standing, and then when you wake up you're on the floor. If you get _physically_ knocked out, this experience is more often than not accompanied by pain, which allows you to quickly piece together what had happened.

Since being knocked out magically usually causes no pain, the situation is quite a bit more confusing.

I came to on the ground, and the first thing I noticed was that I was again bound by my wrists and ankles. Without even opening my eyes, I could tell that my shirt and pants were missing, though my underwear had been left in place. It went without saying that I felt rather violated, but the familiar scents of the library calmed me...if only slightly.

"You lied to us." I heard a familiar voice accuse me coldly.

I lifted my head up from the floor and opened my eyes towards the voice to see Twilight standing some ways away in a defensive stance, with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing nearby. I blinked my eyes a few times and muttered, "What?"

Twilight frowned and shook her head. "It makes sense now...that's why you never let me scan your body. You didn't want me to know the truth, did you?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you."

Princess Luna stared at me for a few moments before her eyes widened slightly. I didn't necessarily have much experience in dealing with the night princess, having only met her once before, but that slight sign of surprise bothered me. "He doesn't know."

My confusion very quickly turned to frustration as I asked, "What don't I know? I've had enough guessing games for a lifetime, thank you, so I'd appreciate it if one of you just _told_ me what's going on."

"Well first," Princess Celestia began in a calm, yet commanding tone, "we came across some rather interesting things when doing a preliminary scan of your body. It seems that you have most parts of your body replaced or reinforced with the rare metal titanium. We know that you couldn't have gotten such a rare mineral here in Equestria, as there is only one known digsite that contains it, and it is under guard by an elite wing of the Equestrian Royal Guard."

"So the question is," Twilight continued, clearly eager to learn something about me, "where did you get it and why is it in and on your bones?"

I sighed and slumped a bit as I realized I'd have to reveal something about my personal past, which was not something I had planned on doing, at least not this soon. "Fine. I got it through a series of very painful and lengthy surgeries on Earth, and it was done to keep my bones from breaking. I have a condition that I'll explain in a moment, but suffice to say I needed the reinforcement to keep from living my life in a hospital bed. It's spread throughout my whole body along the least dense bones, along with a few plates on my skull."

Princess Celestia raised her eyebrows slightly. "They placed liquid-hot metal into your body? How did you survive the procedure?"

Again my confusion returned. "What are you talking about? It was already cooled and solidified. Humans are hardly strong enough to be able to live through molten metal being put into their bodies...at least they were when _I_ was living there."

The three ponies looked at each other before Princess Celestia nodded to her student. "Show him."

I watched as Twilight's horn lit up, and I suddenly found what looked like a hologram screen appear to the side of me, where we could all see it. It was an x-ray scan that showed all my bones, but something seemed off...

"Where are all the pins and rods?" I questioned to the empty air, noticing that all the titanium reinforcements had seemingly disappeared.

Suddenly the image shifted and zoomed in on the right femur, where there should have been titanium rods and screws rounding it. Instead, there was nothing. The bones themselves were much more dense as well..._far_ stronger than _my_ bones should have been.

"The titanium didn't actually _go_ anywhere, Jamie...it's still there." Twilight explained. The visual changed once again to what looked like a graph that showed several lines that were labeled. Twilight was "writing" in english, so some of them I recognized, but Twilight explained anyway. "Your bones still contain calcium and hydroxyapatite, as well as large amounts of collagen. This is normal of course, for human _or_ pony."

I looked over the graph and noticed something strange though.

"I see Ti on there...is that titanium or is it something else?" I had to ask. It wouldn't make sense, after all...so I had to know what was going on.

Twilight nodded as she pointed to the visual aid. "Yes, it is. Your body has assimilated titanium into its working processes, molding it in and around your bones. Titanium is a part of you now...your bone marrow has even started producing an alloy of bone and titanium instead of simple bone."

I shook my head. "N-no, that's impossible. The human body can't just spontaneously begin producing titanium...it doesn't make any sense."

"As you once mentioned ever-so-eloquently, things that humans deem impossible happen every day in Equestria." Princess Celestia commented slyly.

I shook my head again, more forcefully. "Yeah, but your world is different from mine. See when something weird happens here, I can just say it's because this is a different world with different physics and different rules to reality. When stuff starts happening to _me_ though, that's where I draw the line." I then snorted derisively. "Besides, how can you even prove any of that?"

Without warning, a chair was floated into the air and rushed at me. I reflexively brought my bound arms up to shield me, but was still worried. Even though Equestrian furniture was smaller than what would fit a normal human, it was _much_ more solid...and heavy. The chair impacted with a loud crack, and I felt the shock run through my arms and shoulders along with a sharp stinging that now burned across my inner forearms, but nothing else.

I opened my eyes and looked to the three ponies, knowing that _one_ of them had just thrown a chair at me. "What the fuck, man? That's gonna bruise!"

Princess Luna smirked...I knew it was her. "Perhaps, but I just threw a wooden chair that weighs half as much as you. With the sheer velocity, it would have _killed_ a normal human."

My mouth dropped open at the implication. "So wait, you just chucked a chair at me for a demonstration? How did you know I wouldn't die?"

Princess Celestia's face showed that she clearly didn't approve of Luna's action, but she sighed and gestured to her sister. "We have lived far too long to simply leave something to chance. We conducted a pressure stress test while you were incapacitated and confirmed that such a test as the one Luna so readily administered upon you would not break any bones." She then pointed a glare at her younger sister. "Although we are going to have a little _talk_ later. Though under investigation he may be, that does not condone assault."

I brought my bound arms up and shouted, "Um can we move along to _why_ I'm being 'investigated' please? I thought you all trusted me enough not to tie me up again."

"Well that goes back to the fact that you aren't human." Princess Celestia stated plainly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "If you were not honest about that, what else have you lied about?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Um, I'm pretty sure I _am _human. How do you figure I'm not?"

Twilight stepped forward and said, "Well you said that humans can't use magic...that your world doesn't even harness it at _all_."

I nodded. "That's right."

Twilight nodded and sat down in front of me. "Well therein lies the problem then. You see, magic is not universal. For different spells, different types of magic are used, and some types of magic cannot be used by all ponies." She cleared her throat as she prepared to go into her "lecture mode" and lit up her horn with an unknown spell. "You see, the first and most abundant type of magic is arcane magic, and it deals with manipulation of the physical world. Earth ponies use it passively for strength, stamina, and their ability to work the land for their benefit. Pegasi use it to fly, as I'm sure it's been bothering you that their wings are so small in comparison with their body. It's true, scientifically speaking, they shouldn't be _able_ to fly, but their passive use of arcane magic allows it. It also allows pegasi to walk on clouds and manipulate the weather. As you can guess, unicorns possess the greatest control over arcane magic, as we can shape it to nearly whatever we wish, be it creating temporary wings, creating light, or even teleportation."

"The second type of magic is elemental magic." Princess Luna explained. "Elemental magic deals with the four basic elements of the world which are fire, water, wind, and earth. Such magic is beyond most unicorns, as it deals with the power of the world itself, but those with enough willpower and magical fortitude can bend the elements to their will."

Twilight continued with, "The third form of magic is harmonic magic, and its sole purpose is to bring harmony by combating chaos magic, the fourth type of magic. We know harmonic magic as the Elements of Harmony, and chaos magic is manifested as Discord, the God of Chaos and Disorder. These two forms of magic are always combating one another in equal forces, creating balance in Equestria."

Finally, Princess Celestia stepped forward. "The fifth and most powerful form of magic is astral magic. It is the magic that my sister and I wield to bring about the passing of days, and it is also the only school of magic that cannot be used by a lone unicorn, no matter how powerful. Long ago, before my sister and I ascended to alicornhood, large groups of unicorns would work together to channel the spell needed to raise and set the moon and sun."

My confusion reached new heights as I asked, "Wait, you two haven't always been like you are now?"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "No. Many thousands of years ago, the unicorn high council deemed it necessary that two of our most gifted should be given more power than the others, so that those two could steward the sun and moon on their own, freeing up the others to research other magicks. By using ancient magic that has long since been forbidden because of the consequences, they poured vast amounts of magic into us. Our feeble unicorn bodies couldn't handle the magic they were given, so we began to change into something new. We became the first alicorns."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "Well thanks for that little lesson there, but what exactly were you trying to explain that pertains to me?"

"Your body is generating magic." Twilight explained simply.

The words seemed to hit me in the chest like a sledgehammer, knocking my breath out of my lungs for a few moments. After I had come back to reality, I chuckled at the hilarity of it all. "I must be mishearing you, because it _sounded_ like you just said I'm making magic."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "I did...and you are."

I blinked once.

Then twice.

Then three times.

Rage overtook me as I slammed my bound hands down on the floor, shouting, "That doesn't make any fucking sense! Humans don't _have_ magic! _Earth_ doesn't have magic!"

"Precisely," Princess Celestia calmly stated, "and since humans do not have magic and neither does their world, then by definition, you are no longer human. Think of what's happened to the titanium that kept your bones safe. No spell could have done that, and neither could the latent magic of the planet...your body's own magic changed you at a base level."

I felt my eye twitch as the puzzle began to come together, but this was accompanied by a lightheadedness and my vision tunneling.

'_Oh for fuck's sake, don't faint, don't faint, don't-'_

* * *

I cracked my eyes open and licked my lips as the waking world came back to me, and I swore under my breath as I rose.

"Welcome back, Jamison Smith." greeted Princess Celestia's voice from my right.

I sighed and looked to the solar diarch. "Sorry for passing out like that. Apparently I faint when I get overwhelmed."

Twilight nodded with a grin. "Yeah, Rarity does that too sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Great, so I'm just like the girliest girl around here. _Righteous_." I then looked back to the three ponies and asked, "So I have to ask, how exactly did you know what was happening to me?"

"Your behavior." Twilight answered plainly. "I noticed your personality has been rather chaotic lately, changing from one emotion to the another very quickly, or sometimes not at all. The spell I cast on you before I was forced to incapacitate you scanned your living aura, and that's when I found large amounts of chaos magic swirling around inside of you, along with copious amounts of elemental magic."

I nodded as the new information was assimilated. "Okay. That's kinda weird, but I guess I'll just take things as they come at me. So what now? Are you going to throw me in the dungeons or something?"

Princess Luna gasped at this. "The dungeons? By the moon, no! Why would we do that?"

I shrugged. "I figured with you having tied me up, I've been deemed a danger to society, yadda, yadda, yadda. The bottom line I believe being that I can't stay around here anymore, and since I guess chaos magic would be...well, chaotic, I figure you're going to lock me up until you can figure out what to do with me."

Princess Celestia smiled gently and shook her head. "No. You seem to be completely innocent of all of this, so while we will monitor you for safety reasons, the best place for you to be is actually right here, with Twilight. She can study the effects the magic is having upon you, and may be able to find a way to normalize it, so that your personality is less sporadic. The fact remains that for some reason, your body is generating two very powerful forms of magic, and we know not why or how this has happened. It would be in everypony's best interests if you were to allow Twilight to study the effects in an attempt to plot the course of what may or may not happen because of this."

A wisp of magic sliced through my bonds, and I rubbed my wrists as the ropes came loose. I stood slowly to keep from getting dizzy, and asked, "Okay, so what do I do for now?"

Princess Luna tilted her head slightly. "Go about life as normal. Twilight has told us that the two of you may have found some form of work for you to do around here to earn your own money, so I would recommend proceeding with that. In the meantime, we will send letters back and forth with Twilight in an attempt to keep you up-to-date with anything and everything that will be happening with you. One thing I _would_ recommend doing is learning our written word...it would make things exponentially easier for you. Twilight informs me that it is _much_ simpler than _your_ written word."

I shrugged. "Yeah...english is a pretty complex language, I suppose. I guess it couldn't be any worse."

The two princesses then stood next to each other before Princess Celestia announced, "We will be in touch, Jamison Smith. We do hope the next time we meet, it is under the banner of a celebration, not suspicion."

Princess Luna nodded as well with a smile. "Indeed. Be well, Jamison Smith. We will meet again soon."

And with a flash of light and a crackle of magic, the two princesses disappeared into thin air, presumably back to Canterlot.

I opened my eyes and looked to Twilight, who was staring at me intently. I realized that I was still only dressed in my underpants, so I shifted a little uneasily under her gaze. "Um, Twilight? Can I please have my clothes now?"

She merely kept staring at me for a moment before asking, "Can I study you like this?"

"No." I replied immediately, shooting the idea down.

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and splayed her ears cutely, looking the same way a dog looks when it's begging for food...irresistible. "Please?"

She asked me at least once a week about this, and since I was _already_ de-clothed, I sighed in defeat. "Fine...just this once." I then brought my hand to just above my hips. "But here," my hand then moved to my mid-thigh, "to here is off-limits, front and back. That means no touching, capiche?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Capiche?"

"It means, 'do you understand?'" I explained.

She nodded. "Yes, I understand. No touching your private areas."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not going to make a habit of this, so go ahead and get it out of your system."

Twilight sat back on her haunches and clapped her front hooves together excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun!"

By all that's holy, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

A little over two hours later Twilight and I were sipping some of that lovely peppermint tea as we talked about what was to come. She had taken blood samples, skin scrapings, and hair samples to keep tabs on the changes that may or may not be coming. Twilight assured me that nothing too crazy could be expected to happen ‒ like me turning into a pony or something ‒ but still advised me she wanted to keep an eye on things. Personality changes aside, she had no idea how magic would affect a human.

As we sat and sipped our tea, I had been gathering the courage to bring up a rather awkward conversation about the body language of ponies and such. Something told me I was going to find out more about ponies than I wanted to know right now, but I wanted to be informed, so I forced myself to soldier on.

"Hey Twilight?" I began, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

She took another sip of her tea and perked her ears. "Yes Jamie?"

I reached back and scratched my neck nervously. "Um, I need to know some things about ponies. More specifically, I need to know about common pony body language. Dash said you'd probably be the best to ask."

She tilted her head in that cute way that almost always brought a smile to my face. "Um, okay. What exactly did you need to know in that regard?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you can tell me, really. I need to know what a male should expect in day-to-day events, as well as some more subtle cues that a human like me wouldn't pick up on. Dash already told me what that tail-tap on the behind means, but I need to know more if I'm going to know what's going on around me, because you ponies are a lot more subtle than humans are."

Twilight blushed a bit when I mentioned the tail thing, but swallowed and nodded. "Okay, I'll try and tell you what I can." She thought for a moment before walking over to me. "I'm just going to show you, as they're difficult to explain in words. I just want you to know that these are for demonstration only...they don't mean anything intimate in this context."

I nodded a little nervously. "Okay."

She smiled. "Alright then. Now first of all is the common pony nuzzle." She demonstrated by rubbing her cheek against my forearm in a way not unlike a cat would. Twilight then pulled away and said, "Depending on who does it and how long the contact is held, it can mean any number of things. The way I just demonstrated is common between good friends. Since you obviously are a little tall to reciprocate should it happen to you, I would recommend just rubbing the inside of your hand in the same way along the pony's cheek."

I reached out and placed my open palm against her cheek and rubbed it softly for a moment before pulling away. "Like that?"

She nodded. "Yes, and that's just fine. Like I said, if you do it longer or more sensually, it can mean something else, but the way you reciprocated right there is perfectly normal and common among friends. The only thing you need to be careful of is the throat right below the jawline. That's a very intimate gesture to touch there, and is only done between a parent and foal, or lovers."

"Don't touch the throat. Got it." I replied with a smile, glad to be gaining new knowledge.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Good. Now as you've noticed, ponies are very tactile. It's very common for us to touch each other in one way or another, and by what you've told me about humans, that's a little strange for you."

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, humans don't really touch each other much compared to ponies."

Twilight answered, "And that's perfectly fine because some ponies are like that too, for one reason or another. So, even though it would be better for you to simply 'go with it', I know it's going to take you time to adjust, so if for some reason a certain pony touching you bothers you, just politely let them know you don't really like to be touched, and that should be all there is to it. Ponies are fine accommodating such a thing so long as you let them know ahead of time." She then reached up and pressed her forehoof to her chin. "Now, there was something else...aha!" She turned her gaze back to me and pointed to her flank, where the cutie mark was. "As you already know, this is a cutie mark. It is the visual representation of our special talent in life, as well as our passion. Much like a human, the rump of a pony is off-limits to touch, unless by a doctor or a lover. The cutie mark especially is extremely intimate. It doesn't have much more sensation than the rest, but the mental and emotional connection behind touching what is basically who we are is something only reserved for ponies we trust the most in life. Basically, if a pony were to ask you to touch her cutie mark, it would either mean she trusts you very much, or is a whorse."

The derivative of "whore" that ponies used always made me giggle a bit.

"Next," she began before turning to the side, "is the tail twitch. Now depending on how its done, it can mean two different things. If it happens like this," she demonstrated by twitching her tail jerkily from side to side, "it means that a pony is agitated or nervous." Twilight then blushed a bit before turning to face me again. "I'm not going to show you the other, but if it's vertically twitching, it means the mare is aroused. You won't see too much of that second one in public. Both actions are subconscious, meaning that ponies have no control over it."

"What about when a pegasus' wings pop out, kinda like they were spring-loaded?" I asked curiously, remembering a few times it had happened with Rainbow Dash.

Twilight giggled and blushed slightly. "If a pegasus feels threatened, it's a fight-or-flight response that's combined with the release of adrenaline, readying the pegasus to defend itself or flee from a dangerous situation. If not, it's called 'popping', and it happens if the pegasus is excited in a sexual manner."

I thought on her explanation and mentally played back exactly how many times I'd seen the few pegasi that lived in Ponyville doing that. I quickly realized that either they were startled very easily, or often had raunchy thoughts, although I supposed depending on the pony, either was possible. Fluttershy for example could quite literally be startled by her own shadow. Rainbow Dash on the other hand...

I sighed and nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

Twilight tapped her chin again with her hoof before saying, "Not that I can think of off the top of my head. From what you've told me about humans, most of the rest should be self-explanatory. I'll be sure and tell you if I can think of anything else though." She then brought her gaze back to me. "Although there is _one_ more thing you should keep in mind."

I raised my eyebrow and prepared for anything weird...at least as much as I could prepare for the unknown. "Yeah?"

"I'm sure you know by now just how our society works as far as gender roles." she stated. I nodded, and she continued. "Well, with you working at the spa and being exposed to the public more, you need to prepare for a few things. First of all, since you don't act like a stallion from Equestria, you can expect to be talked down to or even bullied a bit by some of the more dominant mares around here."

I snorted derisively. "I'm not afraid of most ponies anymore. I mean Rainbow Dash still scares me a little, and so does Vinyl...and Octavia..."

Twilight giggled again and patted me on the shoulder gently. "I get it, Jamie. What I was going to say is that you don't ever have to worry about any of the mares actually attacking you. It's kind of an unspoken rule around here...you don't hit stallions. Any mare that would do such a thing knows she'd have the entire town bearing down on her for it, so don't be afraid to stand up for yourself in a firm, but respectful manner."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why don't you or your friends treat me like a stallion?"

Twilight smiled up at me as she replied, "Because you're like one of the girls, really."

"I'm...not quite sure how I feel about that answer." I commented dryly, my inner masculinity becoming a little more soggy.

She sighed. "If you're really going to try and integrate yourself fully into society, you'll get used to it. All I can say is don't try and change yourself to fit in. You'll just end up miserable, and you'll probably lose friends in the process. I'll be the first to tell you that me and the other girls _like_ you the way you are. So please, don't change."

A comforting warmth spread within me, and I couldn't help but smile at her words. "Well I wasn't planning on it, but thanks. That makes me feel better."

Again Twilight patted my shoulder as she said, "Well I don't know about the other girls, but another reason I don't treat you like a stallion is because I can imagine what it's like for you for things to feel so backward. I know it's natural for you to feel it's strange for females to be the more dominant gender, and I don't hold it against you. Maybe one day you'll come to fully accept it, or maybe not. What I _do_ know is that I'm not going to judge you for the way you think when you can't help it. I'll be patient and understanding with you so long as you can promise the same to me."

I nodded. "I think I can promise that."

Twilight nodded and stood. "Good. Now, I'm going to go and pick up Spike from Rarity's. There's a fruit salad in the cold box that Spike made earlier. Unless you want to wait for me to get back, you can help yourself, as I'm sure you're hungry. I'll be back in about an hour or so with Spike."

I nodded again. "Some fruit salad actually sounds awesome, especially if you have any of that whipped cream left over."

She nodded. "We should. Help yourself. I'll be back soon."

As Twilight left, I licked my lips in anticipation of the tasty food I'd soon be consuming. One of the many things that was different about Equis was that hardly any of their food was prepackaged ‒ _most_ of their food was fresh. Something so simple as whipped cream was amazingly good when compared to the stuff on Earth, as the whipped topping had quite literally been made that very morning. Sure, the portions that food was bought in were much smaller, but the market was also just down the street with fresh food every day.

I rummaged through the kitchen for a few minutes before leaving it with a bowl in hand, filled with watermelon, blueberries, raspberries, and a dollop of whipped cream. Normally such a sweet treat would be considered a dessert, but the fact that the food I ate was often very nutritious meant I could afford to eat a cold dinner like this without cheating myself out of nourishment.

As I took my first bite of the fruit, I winced in pain as something stabbed my tongue.

"The fuck was that?" I asked aloud to the air.

I reached in my mouth and moved my finger around trying to find the source, only to come across something long and hard where my canine should be. I ran my finger over it, finding it as smooth as a tooth, but _far_ too long, even for me.

I set the bowl of fruit down at the dining table and rushed to the washroom that was on the ground floor, quickly flicking on the magical light and looking in the mirror as I pulled my top lip up. Sure enough, there was a tooth where a tooth should be, but it couldn't be real. It was double the length it should have been, and it now sat over my bottom row of teeth when I closed my mouth. This didn't make sense...it wasn't like that the day before.

What the fuck was happening to me?

I filed this particular development away for now, opting to keep an eye on it myself. Twilight already had enough to worry about with me, so I didn't need to make her think I was going to become a monster and eat her and her friends in their sleep. Besides, my body had started producing titanium as part of my bones now, something that should be impossible. I guess longer teeth isn't so strange after that.

Whatever...eat now, think later.

* * *

After finishing my meal and saying a friendly goodnight to Twilight and Spike, I found myself in my bedroom, wondering what was going to happen now. I knew of the two big things that were coming up, which were my job interview Saturday morning and my attempt at an apology to Vinyl Saturday night, but nothing else was really set in stone. That meant I had three days to fill up with something to keep me busy and somewhat productive. I decided it would probably work in my best interests to visit Rarity and Fluttershy tomorrow to see what they were up to, and maybe Pinkie Pie, if I was in a calm enough mood to handle her. True that she could be fun to be around, but the pink pony could also get rather intense.

Now, for Thursday I guess I could spend the day with Rainbow Dash, exercising and messing around. Besides Vinyl, she was the pony I enjoyed spending time with the most, because she liked to play hoofball (the pony version of American football), had a good sense of humor, and was quick to forgive me if I did something stupid.

That still left Friday wide open though, and I didn't like having idle time.

My thoughts were beginning to sag a bit as the stress of the day caught up with me, and in an uncommon occurrence, I found myself putting aside my Friday plans for tomorrow. I knew I wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to come up with a good schedule with how exhausted I was, so I decided to think on it tomorrow, with a cup of coffee.

My attempts to sleep were interrupted however, as when I closed my eyes, a tapping at my window got my attention.

I groaned and stood off the bed, knowing that I was likely about to cuss at whoever was bothering me right now, which depending on who it was, could damage a budding friendship. I made my way over to the window and pushed it open with a quiet, "This better be important." A certain cyan pegasus floated up to the window, and I quirked my eyebrow in surprise. "Dash? It's late, what are you doing here?"

Without invitation, flew through the window and landed silently on the floor behind me, looking at me with concern. "I caught up with Twilight on her way to Rarity's. She told me what happened."

I sighed and closed the window before sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Yeah...it's been pretty intense. I come to find out in just a day that I'm not even a human anymore, and that some weird magic is being made by my body." I then looked up at her as she cantered over to me. "Can you keep quiet about something though?" She nodded, so I continued with, "That's not the only thing that's changed."

She raised her eyebrow. "What, are you changing into a pony or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "No offense, but thank God, no."

Her expression became a little more relaxed as she nodded. "Okay, what is it then?"

I took a steadying breath before lifting the corner of my top lip, showing off my lengthened canines. Almost immediately, I heard a gasp from Dash, as well as the sound of her hooves on the floor retreating. Even though I told myself that it was because I now looked the part of a predator, it did hurt a bit that she was afraid of me.

To my relief, she stepped back over to me, and placed her hooves on my knees as she pulled herself up so she could look me in the eye easily. As I was sitting down, she was actually a little taller than me, but it didn't really bother me that much. The talk with Octavia seemed to have broken my barrier that was against ponies touching me, so I was comfortable with a few of them doing so. Dash was one of them, and the fact that she didn't seem to mind doing so made me feel a little better.

Her face was mere inches away from mine as she asked, "W-what...?"

I shrugged, releasing my lip and looking back into her rose-colored eyes. "I'm not sure. They weren't like this a few days ago, but nothing else seems to be changing at the moment."

She giggled (a sound she _rarely_ made) and said, "You'd make a great vampony for Nightmare Night."

I shrugged as I ran my tongue over the one-and-a-half-inch meat-tearing teeth. "For humans, the correct term is 'vampire'. All the same, I think that'd be a good idea. This Nightmare Night celebration sounds like a hoot, and I'd like to go." I then looked back to her and asked, "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you here? I mean, I was _just_ about to fall asleep when you tapped on the window."

Dash let go of my knees and dropped back to the ground with a soft *CLOP*, looking at me with concern again. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking that if something like this had happened to _me_, I would be feeling pretty freaked-out. I figured you probably felt the same and...I was worried about you." She then glared at me. "Tell anypony I said that and I'll give you a black eye."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't worry, Miss Dash. Your soft side is safe with me."

She rolled her eyes before flapping her wings once and alighting on the bed beside me. "Anyway, I knew that if _I_ was going through what you are, I wouldn't want to be alone. I know you got Twilight, but she's not the best when it comes to thinking with her heart instead of her head."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "And you _are_? The way I remember it, you always complain when things get too 'mushy'."

She shook her head with a frown. "I've got a rep around here, and I aim to keep it. That doesn't mean I don't _feel_ differently. Let's just say that if I acted in public the way I normally would in private, a lot of the ponies around here would think I'm some namby-pamby blowhard." She snorted angrily. "I've worked too hard to be the best for ponies to see me as weak or something. They wouldn't take me seriously." Dash then looked back to me, that concern once again showing in her expression. "What I mean to say is that I know you're probably nervous, and maybe even a little scared about what happened today, and what's _still_ happening."

I shrugged...there was no need to hide it. "You pretty much hit the nail on the head there, Dash. I _am_ kinda scared, mostly because I have no idea what's going to happen next, and from what we can tell, there's no way to stop it. Right now it's just my teeth and bones that's changed, but what else? Will I even recognize myself in a year? I mean, where does it stop?" The fear and worry that I'd been avoiding since my meeting with the princesses washed over me, and I found myself trembling with worry. I was _so_ afraid of losing who I was to whatever was happening.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder, and looked to my right to see Dash looking at me with a warm smile. "I'll stay with you tonight if you want me to."

I looked to her in shock and stuttered out, "W-what? Dash, I like you, but I'm not sleeping with a pony!"

She looked at me in confusion and a little hurt before her eyes widened. "What? No, no, no. I mean just me being here with you. I'm not asking you to rut me, Jamie. I mean Celestia's shining ass, we haven't even been on a date or anything." I was about to retort the latter comment, but she waved it off. "I'm just saying that maybe you'd feel better if you weren't alone tonight."

I calmed down as the reality of what she meant sunk in. I hated to admit it, but the thought of having someone stay with me in case I woke up in the middle of the night freaking out sounded good. So, I nodded. "That actually sounds nice, Dash. I'd appreciate it." I then looked around, as if I could see a certain lavender unicorn through the walls. "What about Twilight though? Will she be upset that you just stayed over without us asking?"

Dash chuckled heartily and shook her head. "Jamie, Twilight's door is always open for friends. I can't even tell you the number of times I've crashed here at night simply because I'm too sore from practicing or too drunk to fly home. She won't mind, I promise." With that she grabbed the extra pillow that I never used from the bed, and turned a few circles in place like a dog before sitting down and curling up. "I'll be right here, Jamie."

I looked down at her and frowned. True that I wasn't "feeling it" about any ponies, but I didn't want her to sleep on the floor either. I wouldn't do that to a guest in my home, so I wasn't going to do it to her.

I sighed and said, "Dash, you're not sleeping on the floor. Get up here. There's more than enough room for both of us."

"But you just said..." she answered, trailing off.

I rolled my eyes. "I said I wasn't going to have sex with you, but by your reaction, you weren't planning to with me either. I'm not letting you sleep on the ground though."

She raised her head off the pillow and looked up at me. "But I get a little...cuddly. And if you tell anypony that-"

"You'll give me a black eye. I got it." I finished. I then answered, "Well I don't mind if you don't."

She smirked as she stood and tossed the pillow on the bed, following it shortly after. "What, you get huggy too?"

I shrugged. "I used to have stuffed animals when I was a little kid. I guess I never really grew out of it, which is why I usually sleep alone. Humans aren't keen on sharing a bed unless they're 'together', so me wrapping an arm around a bed partner would have sent the wrong message."

As I laid down, she took a spot to the left of me, pressing her body up against me as she lay down on her stomach, legs tucked underneath. She then rested her chin on my chest and extended her wing to cover my stomach as she said, "I hope that answers your question."

Just like with Octavia, the contact felt very nice, and already I felt my eyes beginning to droop. I absentmindedly spread my fingers out in Dash's mane as I massaged her scalp, and she sighed contentedly as she squirmed a little before settling herself closer against me.

Just before my eyes closed, I smiled down at the cute sight, her actions reminding me of an affectionate dog I used to have. "Goodnight, Dash."

She smiled as her own eyes closed. "G'night, Jamie. Don't punch me in the face if you have a nightmare."

I chuckled before closing my eyes and feeling myself slip away into what I hoped would be a restful sleep.


	6. Spellbound

**A/N: Wow, chapter six already. Please R&R, and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spellbound

I woke on a dark Wednesday morning to a loud crack of thunder overhead. Having grown up in the midwest of the United States, I was rather used to loud and powerful storms, and by Dash's reluctance to even move at the sound, so was she. I found it strange that she was a little damp though, and she was now on my _right_ side, when she'd fallen asleep on my left. I then looked at her cutie mark, then the storm outside, and it clicked.

'_Oh yeah, pegasi make the weather. She must have started the storm and then came back.'_

So the reason for her dampness and change of position were accounted for, and she'd told me ahead of time she was a cuddler in her sleep, which explained why her wing and right leg (arm?) was wrapped around my waist, but one thing didn't quite make sense to me...

Why had she come back?

A few things about this didn't make sense, the first and foremost being that she had said she wanted to keep me company. I was grateful of course, but with me not even realizing she had left in the first place, she could have gone home this morning, or even done something else besides sleep. Secondly, I had heard from not only Rainbow Dash, but from a few other pegasi that _nothing_ compared to sleeping on a cloud. I wasn't privy to such an experience, so I couldn't say for myself, but if _I_ knew I could sleep someplace better than where I was, I would likely take it. Yet again, that's not to say I didn't _enjoy_ having an adorable rainbow-maned pony sleeping next to me, I just didn't know why it was still happening.

Whatever...I'm probably thinking too much into this.

At the current time though, I took a few things into my working knowledgebase about ponies. Since this would be the first time I'd actually been in close contact with a pony for an extended amount of time, I noticed a few things that were different from what I initially thought of them.

First of all, ponies didn't _smell_ like horses did. True that I'd never owned any sort of equine back on earth, but I'd been around them from time to time, and horses as a whole smelled musky and...well, like a horse. It was difficult to explain a smell such as that, but I knew for a fact that Equestrian ponies did _not_ share such a thing with the equines of Earth. Ponies bathed regularly ‒ usually every day or every other day ‒ and used soap or shampoo often, as well as brushing their teeth. Much like humans did, ponies had their own unique scent that seemed to oddly coincide with who they were as people (or ponies, as the case was). Applejack, for example, smelled of her beloved apples, along with a hint of sweat from the work she did. Twilight smelled of parchment and ink. Rainbow Dash smelled like the air right after a heavy spring thunderstorm. True that I didn't often use my sense of smell to identify things in everyday life, but it could come in handy at some point.

The fur that covered their bodies was also much different from what I'd expected, and depending on the pony varied from coarse (akin to my facial hair) to as soft as velvet. Generally speaking, the more physically active ponies had a rougher coat, while ponies like Twilight or Octavia tended to be softer. Of course it was just an initial observation, now that I had actually felt comfortable enough to touch and be touched by a pony or two, but it was something to be able to base my visual observations off of. Sure it wasn't necessarily an _important_ thing to know, but it added a sense of familiarity to the world that I would need to be able to eventually live comfortably.

The hair of the mane and tail was similar to the hair a human had on the head, and usually differed in textures depending on how well it was taken care of, as well as whether it was frequently brushed or not. Octavia's mane, for example, was very soft and well-groomed, while Rainbow Dash's windswept mane was spiky, frizzy, and a little rough.

Lastly and most importantly, I'd come to notice that ponies often slept in close quarters, and it was not uncommon (nor frowned upon) for two or more ponies, male and/or female, to share a sleeping area. I supposed it went back to the herd mentality of their evolutionary ancestors, but in general, ponies didn't seem to _like_ to sleep alone. Twilight had explained to me that most ponies felt more comfortable in a group, whether going about their daily chores, relaxing, or sleeping. It was why even when sharing a home as roommates, there was usually only one bedroom between roomies. As Rainbow Dash was currently demonstrating as she nuzzled my chest in her sleep, friends could share a bed together and have such a thing be completely platonic in nature. Of course my lifetime of human culture learnings told me that it was strange to have a female in my bed, cuddling as Rainbow Dash was, and it not mean _anything_, but I also reminded myself that I wasn't _among_ humans anymore.

They'd all been patient enough for me, and of course no change ever came successfully for someone resisting it the entire way. So instead of removing myself from uncomfortable situations, I vowed to myself that I was going to "power through" things as they came at me, and do my very best to live the Equestrian lifestyle. There were certain things of course that I was going to avoid for some time (possibly permanently) like courtship, but the easier things like familiar physical body language and contact I could learn to do pretty quickly. It went without saying that I would have to unlearn and re-learn certain things about cultures, but now that I was actually determined to do so, I knew I could pull through. I knew it would be difficult sometimes, maybe a little awkward, or possibly even scary, but yet again I had to remind myself that this was my home now, so I needed to make myself fit for it.

Sure it's not my first choice on how to do things, but I hoped it would be the best.

Since it was clear that Rainbow Dash didn't mind being close to me, I busied myself with running my hand through her mane as I relaxed and thought about things. She responded in kind by murmuring in her sleep and nuzzling my chest cutely, which oddly reminded me of a dog I used to have. Unfortunately for me, it was at that moment that the rest of my body decided to start waking up, and as comes with most mornings for guys who haven't gotten laid recently...

As the late Beavis would say, "BOI-OI-OI-OING!"

It now became a priority to extract myself from Dash's grip, but unfortunately she wasn't too keen on letting go, as when I tried to pull away, she just tightened her hold on me. She had once told me that she didn't like her hooves being touched, so I gently used my free hand to tickle the inner part (which was soft) in an attempt to get her to release me. She giggled in her sleep in what would in any other situation be an adorable manner, but she still didn't let go of me, so that forced me to resort to desperate measures, so I stuck my index finger in my mouth for a moment before sticking it in her ear.

Juvenile? Yes...but it did the trick.

Dash's eyes shot open as she flared her wings and jumped away from me. She then rubbed her ear with her hoof and glared at me. "Ah dude, why? That is _so_ uncool!"

I decided at that moment to sit up and hunch over a bit in an attempt to hide my problem, and made up a believable lie on the spot. "Well I kinda gotta run to the restroom, and you wouldn't let go of me. It was all I could think of at the time. I would have waited for you to wake up, but nature's call can't be ignored."

She accepted this, thankfully, and nodded. "I guess I can be kinda hard to wake up. No harm, no foul and all that...just don't do it again. You could have just called my name and I would have woken up."

I smiled sheepishly, realizing that _probably_ would have been easier. "Sorry...I panicked."

As I stood, I grabbed hold of "myself" and tucked it under the waistband of my shorts so that it wouldn't show. I then quickly made my way to the restroom and closed the door behind me, breathing a sigh of relief as the potential disaster was averted. I then grabbed the towel that Twilight had provided me and went about washing myself for the day.

* * *

Some time later, I was clean and dressed in a casual outfit that Rarity had made for me, consisting of a pair high top sneakers, blue denim jeans, a white undershirt, and a tee shirt with a graphic of the Elements of Harmony. I found it funny that it made me look like quite the 1990's kid, when I was in fact born nearly two-hundred years _after_ that time, but the style was very similar, at least from what I could remember of Earth's history. In fact, _most_ of the clothing Rarity had made me was a throwback to earlier times in Earth's history, but I didn't mind. She made me clothes, I did some odd jobs for her here and there, and we called it even. Can't beat a deal like that.

As I made my way to the main room of the library, I saw Spike and Twilight helping a young pony I didn't recognize check out a book, while Dash was eyeing the situation amusedly from the top of a bookcase, for some reason. The young pony's eyes widened slightly when he saw me, but Twilight whispered something to him, and he calmed a bit. The unknown pony then nodded to Twilight before placing the book in his saddlebags and trotting out of the library.

Twilight then took a seat at the reading table, looking over a book I'd never seen before. My curiosity was piqued, so I made my way over to her and asked, "Whatcha reading there, Twilight?"

She furrowed her brow as she continued looking over the book. "It's a new spell that Princess Celestia sent me. She said that it's unfinished, but if anypony could finish it, I could."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Sounds boring. No offense Twi, but I think I'll pass. I'll see you guys later, alright?"

The two of us nodded to her as Twilight answered, "Alright Rainbow. You take care." As Dash left, Twilight motioned for me to sit next to her, so I pulled up a stool and did so as she explained, "This spell is unlike anything I've seen before. I mean I've _heard_ about spells like this, but I've just never seen one before."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, as I didn't know much about spells anyway. "What do you mean exactly?"

She pointed to the book, as if I could read it. "This is an incantation spell. It requires specific words to be recited out loud or in the mind in order for the spell to cast. Spells like this haven't been around for centuries." She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "See, normally if I came across a spell that was unfinished, I'd just cast it to see what was missing, but incantation spells are notoriously powerful. This one even more so, because it is Starswirl the Bearded's secret unfinished spell."

"And Starswirl the Bearded is...?" I asked.

Twilight sighed. "He was only the most powerful unicorn to ever live. So if _he_ couldn't finish it, I'm worried about just how powerful this spell could be." She then levitated a parchment from next to the book. "This is a letter from the Princess that came with the book. It reads:

'_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_The spell contained on the last page of this book is Starswirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it._

_Princess Celestia'"_

Twilight then looked over the book and read, "From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled." She then placed her hoof on her forehead and rubbed softly. "It just doesn't make any sense."

I shrugged. "So just cast it and see what happens."

Spike entered the room and nodded as well. "Yeah Twi, just give it a try. We'll be here to help you if something goes wrong."

"B-but what if something goes _really_ wrong? What if I destroy Ponyville on accident or something?" Twilight began to question in a manic manner.

I rolled my eyes. "The princesses seem pretty smart Twilight, and Princess Celestia knows you really well. She _had_ to know what you would do in an attempt to figure out the spell, which meant she knew you were going to give it a try. She wouldn't put the entire town in danger just to sate her curiosity." At least I didn't _think_ so. I was still trying to figure the princesses out, for the most part.

Twilight squinted at the book as her lips pursed. "I guess you're right." Her horn began glowing as she softly chanted the words to herself, and a moment later a soft noise ‒ akin to wind chimes or bells ‒ signified the spell had been cast. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Did anything happen?"

I also looked around the room, myself, Twilight, and Spike. I shrugged. "Nothing _seems_ to be any different."

Twilight frowned at the book as she closed it and sighed. "Well, I guess we'll figure it out later. Just keep an eye out for any strange happenings, alright?" I nodded as she looked at the clock. "It's about lunchtime now. Spike, will you help me make us something to eat?"

The young dragon nodded as she made his way over to the kitchen with his mentor. "Will do, Twilight!"

While they both went to fix a meal for the three of us, I busied myself by dropping to the floor and doing some fingertip pushups. After all, if I was going to a masseur for ponies, I was going to need some strong arms and fingers to be able to dig into those thick muscles of theirs. After living in Ponyville for a while now, I could tell that my body type had changed from flabby to lean, but I was going to need more muscle if I wanted to do my job correctly. After all, if I was going to be getting paid to do something, I wanted to make sure I did the job well.

A crack of thunder sounded from outside, and I looked out the nearby window as I stood to see that it was still raining heavily. I didn't envy Rainbow Dash for having to keep the storm in check today. Sure, she could definitely handle it, but I knew for a fact it was going to take a lot out of her.

What surprised me was that I found myself hoping she'd be too tired to fly home as her workday ended, and that she'd have to sleep over at Twilight's house again. As much as I hated to admit it (and I _really_ did), I had slept better with Rainbow Dash than I had since I came to Equestria. This morning was the first morning I woke up feeling truly rested, and I had noticed that I was so comfortable I hadn't moved even once in my sleep. That was besides the fact that it was nice to be able to hold someone close for once, knowing that they enjoyed the touch as much as I did. I suppose it's one of the things that never quite fit me, as far as being a human. Between humans, only lovers would sleep together as Dash and I had. Among ponies though, it didn't have to mean anything if we didn't want it to...and more often than not, complete platonic friends could sleep as we had without any unwanted undertones to the situation.

"Jamie, lunchtime!" Twilight announced as she and Spike brought some food to the table. For the rainy day, they had chosen to make some hot vegetable soup with toast, and hay for Twilight. I found it strange at first that ponies ate hay, but I had to remind myself that they didn't eat meat, and generally had the same diet as horses from Earth did.

As the three of us sat down and ate, conversation flowed comfortably. I found myself not minding when Twilight would ask about my personal life before Equestria, or my family. I still missed my family of course, and it was likely I would _always_ miss them somewhat, but I forced myself to be more open. Twilight had hidden very little from me in regards to Equestria as a whole or her personal life ‒ not that I asked much about the latter, but very rarely did she choose not to discuss anything with me. With that being the case, I fought against my innate instincts as a human and chose to share more with her, if she asked. Ponies did not hide much from each other. Though it was true that places like Ponyville tended to be more close-knit than a city like Canterlot, ponies as a whole were comfortable being open about themselves with others. This meant that in order to fit in properly (or at least as much as a human could in a world of ponies and other magical creatures), I would need to follow their example in that respect.

* * *

Some time later, lunch was finished and the three of us were sitting on the sofa talking. It was the first time that I was actually speaking with Twilight and Spike for an extended length of time about humans and myself. I didn't really mind it all that much, and found it much easier to talk than I thought I would. Unfortunately, Twilight decided to bring up something I'd hoped she wouldn't...

"So, I saw that Dash decided to stay the night last night." she commented offhandedly.

I nearly choked on the apple juice I was drinking, and composed myself as best as possible before answering. "Y-yeah, she did."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin, looking towards the ceiling as she mused aloud, "Now I know she didn't stay with me, because she snores, and I know she didn't sleep on the couch, because the cushions were the way I left them yesterday." I knew exactly what she was doing, and so did she. See, she knew for a fact that for a pony, what Dash had done was commonplace among friends, but she also knew that for a _human_, it wasn't. She'd learned that about me as one of the first things I told her regarding humans as a whole, so she had apparently decided it would be fun to mess with me.

Honestly, it felt nice that she felt comfortable enough with me to mess around, but that didn't make me any less nervous...although I suppose that was the point.

Spike, by his token, looked completely confused as to what was going on. He likely knew that Dash had stayed the night, but like a pony, he didn't see anything wrong with it. "I don't get it, Twi. Was Dash not allowed over or something?"

Twilight shook her head innocently. "Not at all, Spike. I was just wondering where she stayed is all. I mean I _guess_ she could have slept in the storage room, but there's just not much room for-"

"She slept with me!" I shouted out in an effort to end the lines of questioning, only to realize what I'd said when Twilight smirked. My eyes widened as I stammered, "N-no, I don't mean she _slept_ with me, I mean she slept in my bed, with me! Sleeping, not _sleeping_!" I slapped my palm onto my face as Twilight started laughing, and just shook my head. "You're evil, Twilight."

She giggled and bumped her shoulder against me. "Oh come on, Jamie. You left yourself wide open for that one."

I chuckled as the humor hit me and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did." I removed my hand from my face and looked directly at Twilight. "For the record, nothing happened at all. She thought that I probably wouldn't want to be alone last night, and I'm inclined to agree with her. I wanted someone there, but I guess it was just too awkward to ask directly. Luckily for me, Dash isn't known for beating around the bush about things."

Twilight nodded as she pushed herself off of the sofa. "Yes. She's one of my best friends, but Rainbow Dash and subtlety are complete opposites."

"Hey Twilight, isn't it summer right now?" Spike asked as he stared off into the distance.

Twilight nodded with raised eyebrow. "Yes it is. Why?"

Spike pointed towards the window. "Because it's snowing."

She laughed as she replied, "That's ridiculous Spike. It can't be...snowing?" During her statement, she had looked towards the window to find that indeed, snow flurries were falling outside. Twilight rushed to the library window, eyes wide and ears flat in worry. "B-but, why would it be snowing? This doesn't make any sense!" Quicker than I could imagine, Twilight shoved both Spike and I out the door before turning to us with a panicked expression on her face. "We _need_ to find Rainbow Dash right away! Split up and search Ponyville for her. We'll meet back at the town square in ten minutes...now let's go!"

Spike and I didn't question her orders as we split up and began searching the town for our friend in an attempt to find out what had gone wrong with the weather.

* * *

After nearly ten minutes, I was making my way back to the town square, soggy and tired. I couldn't find Rainbow Dash, instead only coming across a plethora of confused and frightened ponies. I had noticed during my time trying to find our friend that the clouds had arranged themselves in a checkerboard pattern in the sky, alternating between clouds and clear blue sky. I became confused when I first saw it, but had pushed the thought aside. My job wasn't to ponder what was happening, it was simply to find Rainbow Dash and bring her to the town square. Unfortunately I didn't find her, so I headed back to the square with the bad news...only to find Twilight already there, and she did _not_ look happy.

She looked downright terrified.

I raised my eyebrow as I shook my head to dislodge some of the water that had rained on me. "What's up, Twilight? Did you find Rainbow Dash?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. However, I _did_ find why the weather is so chaotic right now."

"Why, Twilight?" Spike asked, clearly as confused as I was.

Twilight sighed as her head fell to a shameful slump. "Rarity is controlling the weather."

I felt my eyes widen as I struggled to keep from bursting out laughing. "Rarity's doing the weather? Why?"

Twilight looked up at me, and I saw the fear increase in her eyes. "That's not the only thing, Jamie. She has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark."

Again, my eyebrow perched itself on my forehead. "Wait, she has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark? What the hell is up with that?"

Twilight stood and sighed again. "I don't know yet, but I need to see if the rest of my friends are okay. Rarity told me that I could find Rainbow Dash at her cottage near the Everfree Forest."

I raised my index finger in the air as I said, "But isn't that Fluttershy's house?"

Twilight nodded. "It is. Something strange is going on here, and we need to find out what. C'mon, we need to find the rest of my friends."

* * *

When Twilight, Spike, and myself arrived back at the library, it was with bad news for the town, and her friends as a whole. Their cutie marks had been swapped, changing not only what they looked like, but also who they were as ponies. Rainbow Dash had been at Fluttershy's cottage, attempting to take care of the animals there (with no success), Fluttershy was at Sugarcube Corner trying to make everyone laugh and smile (also with no success), Pinkie Pie was at Sweet Apple Acres trying to run the farm (with great success...just kidding), and Applejack was at the Carousel Boutique, attempting to put together clothing.

What didn't make sense to me was why their cutie marks changing would have bearing on how they acted.

The three of us sat in the library for a moment before Twilight's head shot up. "Oh no..." she rushed over to a glass display case that held the Elements of Harmony, and looked over them. "That spell...it affected the Elements of Harmony. _That's_ what changed my friends!" She then stopped and sat down on her rump as her eyes began to water. "I did this...this is my fault."

Spike stepped over to his mentor and placed a claw on her shoulder. "C'mon Twilight, maybe there's a counterspell or something."

Twilight's horn lit up as the book that contained the spell was levitated over to her, and after scanning the book for a few moments, she placed it back on the reading table with a sigh. "There _isn't_ a counterspell."

"Well..." Spike began, thinking feverishly for anything that might help. "Well what about that memory spell you used when you all were changed by Discord?"

She shook her head sadly. "It's not their memories Spike, it's their true selves that are the problem."

I raised my hand and interrupted. "Hold on now. You said that cutie marks were just a physical representation of your special skill or talent in life."

Twilight trotted over to me and shook her head sadly as her glassy eyes gazed at me. "Cutie marks are much more than that, Jamie. They're magical in nature. In every sense, they represent who we are as ponies, and our passion in life. It seems that if the cutie mark is changed, so is the pony. _I_ didn't even know such a thing could happen, but it appears that cutie marks are much more important than they initially appear." She then lowered her head as she trudged towards the stairs leading to her room. "And because I couldn't figure out the spell and cast it without thinking, now I've changed who my friends are as ponies...ruining their lives." Without another word, Twilight bounded up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut.

Spike sat next to me on the sofa and sighed heavily. "Well what do we do now?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Spike...I just don't know." I then motioned up the stairs with an jerk of my head. "I know that Twilight needs you right now though. I'm going to go out and take a walk...see if I can come up with anything."

Spike waved his hand at me as he hopped off of the furniture and headed upstairs. "Good luck, Jamie."

I nodded as I pushed myself up and walked over to the door, intent to find some kind of fix for all this.

* * *

The situation around town wasn't good.

I caught sight of Applejack boarding up the Carousel Boutique, likely from her lack of fashion flair. Fluttershy seemed to be packing things up, as if she were going to move. The largest problem, however, was the chaotic weather that basically turned everyone in town into assholes. Now, I understand that rainy weather can usually put a damper on one's spirits, but the ponies around town were _extra_ pissed off because of it. Ponies were cursing loudly at one another, and I even saw a fight break out between two mares.

Needless to say, Ponyville had seen better days.

What surprised me was that the princesses were nowhere to be seen during all of this. Now, I would think that a town that held the Elements of Harmony ‒ Equestria's greatest treasure and weapon ‒ would be closely monitored by the two diarchs. This meant one of three things. Either I was wrong and they had more important things to worry about, they _were_ here and I just hadn't seen them yet, or they were trusting Twilight to solve this problem, as if it were another test.

Wait a minute...

Now I don't consider myself all that smart or observant most times, but for some reason I was struck with an answer to all this. I felt something welling up inside of me at the same time, and suddenly everything made sense. That was it ‒ _I_ wasn't supposed to do _anything_ to fix this. This was Twilight's show; always had been, probably always will be. _My_ job wasn't to fix the problem with the Elements of Harmony...my job was to fix _Twilight_ ‒ to remind her of just what she'd be willing to do to help her friends, and how much she cared for them.

"I knew you would figure it out, Jamie." spoke a velvety voice in front of me.

Without even looking up, I knew who it was, so I simply greeted, "Hello, Princess Celestia."

Her large form sat down on the bench beside me as ponies did, which was really more of laying down with her rear legs splayed off to the side. This put her face even with mine, and I couldn't help but look at her with a smile. Maybe it was her pristine white coat, or maybe it was simply the gentle aura she always gave off, but Princess Celestia was the one pony I could truly say was beautiful. Not in a sexual way really, but more of a powerful, divine way. She radiated benevolence with her smile, and comforted with her presence alone. Perhaps it was the way Equestrian magic was slowly changing me, but her "pressure" didn't seem to affect me as much. It was still there of course and I _could_ feel it strongly, but it was no longer oppressive to me. It wasn't scary, and it wasn't threatening. Instead it was welcoming, much like the way a warm fire could comfort during the dead of winter, or a cool river could do the same during the hottest days of summer.

"Hello, my dear Jamie." she answered warmly.

I raised my eyebrow with a smirk. "'Dear' Jamie? Moving a bit fast, aren't we princess?"

She kept the smile upon her face as she gently nuzzled my face, and something about the gesture made me want to giggle like a little child. When she pulled away, I could see nothing but adoration on her face. "Regardless of what you may think, I love you as much as I love my dear ponies. Necessity does not breed want; you have no idea how difficult it was for me to do such a thing to you, but the protection of my land comes first, regardless of what my heart wishes." She sighed as she added, "For the record, I _do_ trust you. I did _not_, however, trust what was happening to you. Powerful magic has a way of changing the weak-minded, and with your kind never being exposed to magic before, I could not hope that who you are would remain as such. I am beyond relieved to see that the magic taking hold of you has not changed who you are as a person."

I frowned. "So wait, you're saying I'm weak-minded?"

She shrugged. "I am still unsure of that, as your life here is just beginning and as such, I am just coming to know who you are."

I took the comment with neutrality, knowing she didn't mean anything bad by it. Instead, I looked out over the town from the hill we sat upon, seeing the ponies going about their miserable day. "This is another test for Twilight, right?" When I looked to my left to the princess, she nodded, so I asked, "So won't the ponies think it's strange that you just _happen_ to be here?"

She shook her head and reached out a hoof in front of us, and the air itself seemed to ripple a bit across a transparent sphere-shaped barrier around us. "It is called a 'shine sphere', and it refracts light around us, making us invisible to the naked eye so long as we remain within it. It is a useful spell Luna and I use when we must observe without being seen. Though some of my ponies think we spend all day up in the palace, removed from them, the truth is that many times we sit among them, watching while hidden in plain sight." She sighed with a wistful smile. "We learned long ago that it is easier to guide our ponies if we knew and understood them. It does no good for us to put such space between us. The nobles disagree of course, but they have a way of wishing themselves placed upon a different level than the 'commoners'." She shrugged as she leaned against me, and I braced myself against her so that she could sit comfortably. "I suppose it is pointless to wish for ponies to change beyond their own nature, but it is the hope of such a possibility that gives me faith in future generations."

Her mention of the nature of ponies brought my mind to a famous line that I loved from history from Earth, and somehow I found it relevant. "You know, there was a man from my world named Robert McNamara, and he was what's known as the Secretary of Defense from the Old Republic of the United States of America, which is where I'm from."

The mention of my past life piqued the interest of the princess, as her ears perked and a small excited smile played upon her face. "And this man was important?"

I nodded. "Very much so. He held direct control over the Department of Defense, which handles the orders for all of my nation's military, barring intervention from the president. I guess you could call the US president a king, though he was an elected official, was not royalty, and could only serve in that position of office up to a maximum of eight years." I then cleared my throat with a sheepish close-mouthed grin. "Sorry, got a bit off topic there. Anyway, Mr. McNamara was in office during what is known as the Cuban Missile Crisis, in which Russia ‒ another nation on Earth ‒ prepared to attack us with nuclear arms in retaliation to us placing a similar nuclear arms site near their border."

She looked a little confused as she asked, "And nuclear arms are...?"

I frowned a bit at what I was about to explain, as it didn't make humans look all that great. "Nuclear arms are any weapon that uses nuclear power to cause damage. The nuclear arms _I'm_ currently speaking of were missiles, which are self-propelled munitions that can be fired upon a target from a great distance away."

Princess Celestia nodded. "How powerful would such a weapon be?"

I shrugged. "It depends on which weapon you're speaking of, as well as when it was built. At the time though, you could say it would be enough to level all of Ponyville to the ground, as well as set fire to both the Everfree Forest and the Whitetail Wood. Further damage would be caused by nuclear fallout, which would corrupt the ground and air with radiation that would slowly kill anyone in the area, and such contamination can last for many years if no one cleans up the radioactive particles. If left unchecked, the soil can be corrupted beyond repair, and nothing may ever grow in the area of fallout again."

She gasped softly and brought a hoof to her mouth as her eyes glistened slightly in the cloudy light. "By all that is sacred...that is terrible."

I nodded. "It is. What it leads back to though is what I was saying about McNamara. You see, we as humans recognize a term known as the 'fog of war' which refers to the uncertainty in situational awareness commonly experienced by those in the military. When asked what _he_ thought about the fog of war though, McNamara stated:

_What the 'fog of war' means is: war is so complex it's beyond the ability of the human mind to comprehend all the variables. Our judgment, our understanding, are not adequate. And we kill people unnecessarily...I'm not so naive or simplistic to believe we can eliminate war. We're not going to change human nature anytime soon. It isn't that we aren't rational. We _are_ rational. But reason has limits."_

I sighed as I continued. "You see, 'human nature' is much more violent, dishonest, and cruel." I gestured to the sky around us. "If all of this were happening on Earth, there would without a doubt be a group of people thinking of how they could harness such a thing to use it as a weapon. It's a sad truth of my people, but one I've had to accept and learn to live with." I then looked back to the princess and said, "But not all humans choose to be violent and destructive. I'd like to think I'm one of the non-assholes, but I also know I'm a work in progress." I was silent for a moment, simply enjoying being able to teach a thousand-some-odd year alicorn something, but then a thought came to mind. "So what's my place in all this? It's clear to me now that you sent that book to Twilight knowing that _something_ like this would happen, but you didn't stop me when I was around her."

Princess Celestia nodded as she placed a hoof across my legs gently. "You have a way of seeing things that most ponies don't, though whether that is because of your humanity or simply who you are, I know not. However, being around for as long as I have, one learns to be able to easily predict the outcomes, as well as what pieces on the chessboard are necessary." She then raised her hoof from across me and pressed it onto my chest. "You see, you are are the queen piece."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm a queen? Never thought I'd hear _that_ one."

She giggled softly as she brought her hoof to her mouth to stifle her laughter, but then nodded. "The queen has the greatest power. It has the ability to move an indefinite amount of spaces in any direction." Again she pointed to me as she added, "That is why I refer to you as the queen. You are not bound by the Elements of Harmony, nor are you bound by the turmoil of the town. You see things ponies do not, and understand different options when ponies see none. You have an insight into a different life and way of living that most ponies cannot fathom, and so I knew you would know what is needed."

I thought for a moment before replying, "I'd say Twilight needs a swift kick in the behind to stop her moping so she can help her friends. She's smarter than she thinks, and I know she'll think of something to solve this if she'll just stop feeling sorry for herself." I then gazed questioningly at her. "How did you figure I knew what's going on?"

Princess Celestia simply smiled. "I've lived long enough to know the way different expressions look in different situations, as well as what they mean." Her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as she continued with, "Getting back on topic, Twilight always was too hard on herself, often letting her self-pity overcome her ability in a crisis. That is why she needs you, and I have faith in you, Jamie. You always wondered why Equis chose to keep you here, and I believe this is part of it."

I felt a smile come to my face as I realized that if only briefly, I might have found a purpose in my life now. I turned my gaze back to the princess and nodded. "Thank you, your highness."

She used her muzzle to nudge me with a smile as I stood, then gestured back towards the town. "Off you go, Jamie. Twilight needs you."

With but a nod in response, I left the bubble of invisibility and jogged off towards Twilight's library.

* * *

I entered the library to see Spike sitting on the couch, looking rather hopeless. This advised me that not only had Twilight not done anything yet, but that it was likely she hadn't even let him in the room with her.

"Still moping?" I questioned, as if I didn't already know.

Spike looked up and nodded sadly. "Yeah. She won't even let me in the room with her."

I headed towards the stairs as I used my hand to beckon him over. "Yeah, I figured as much. She's going to sit up there feeling sorry for herself until something _really_ bad happens though, so she needs you and I to get her to see what she needs to do."

Spike followed me up the stairs and asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

I stopped in front of Twilight's bedroom door and grinned wide, showing my sharp canines for the first time with a devious grin. "With tough love, Spike." With that, I raised my right foot up and kicked hard, right at the place where the latch would be.

The door splintered at my force, and swung open, revealing a very surprised unicorn with tear tracks on her cheeks, sitting on the bed. "J-Jamie?"

I strode into the room and pointed at her with a frown. "This needs to stop, Twilight. You sitting around feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping to fix things."

Seemingly letting go the fact that I just kicked her door open, Twilight looked towards the window again with a sad sigh. "But what if I mess things up again? What if I make things _worse_?"

I stepped over to her in two long strides and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to look at me. "How much do your friends mean to you?"

She sniffed and said, "T-they mean everything to me."

I continued to press my advantage as I asked, "And if they were in trouble, what would you do to help them?"

Twilight looked a little more confident, and she sat up a little straighter. "Anything. I'd do whatever I could to help them, just like they'd do for each other...and for me." Spike and I watched as a smile overcame Twilight's face, and some sort of strange energy gathered around her. Suddenly her eyes shot open with a slight glimmer and she jumped off of the bed. "I've got it! I know what to do!" Her horn lit up as she levitated an ornate chest from the corner, and we followed her downstairs as she opened the display case and placed the Elements of Harmony into the chest. "I may not be able to make them remember who they are, but I can remind them of how much they mean to each other! C'mon, we need to find one of them quick!"

I stopped at the stairs and shook my head with a smile. "No..._you_ need to find them."

Twilight halted at the door and turned around with a pleading look on her face. "B-but what if I need you? What if I need your help and you're not there?"

I shook my head with a grin, showing Twilight my teeth for the first time as well. "You've got this, Twilight. I have faith in you."

Her eyes widened and she stammered out, "W-what are-"

I pointed towards the door. "Help your friends first. I'll explain it to you when you get back."

With only a nod, Twilight and Spike left the library, off to save her most precious possessions in the world: her friends.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down, prepared to take a nap and wait for Twilight to return, but was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the right to see the air shimmer a bit, and a certain dark-colored alicorn to phase into visibility.

I nodded gently. "Princess Luna."

She returned the gesture and spoke, "Jamison Smith. It appears my sister was correct in her assumption that you could succeed where dear Spike had failed."

I rolled my eyes with a playful grin. "Can't you just say you're proud of me? C'mon, you'll feel better."

Princess Luna huffed and pouted. "Fine...I'm proud of you." Looking over at me with a far more serious expression, she added, "Truly, you did well. I did not expect you to be able to get through to Twilight as quickly as you did, but I can honestly say I am pleased to have been mistaken."

I chuckled and pointed at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely _adorable_ with the pouty face? Like seriously, I'm having to restrain myself from scratching behind your ears like I would a cute puppy."

She gasped indignantly. "Referring to a princess of Equestria as 'adorable'? Perhaps you forget your place, Jamison Smith."

I shrugged. "I never said I didn't respect you, just that I think you're adorable. Is that such a crime?"

Princess Luna relaxed again and sighed. "I suppose not."

For a few moments we were both silent as we sat together before I broke the silence. "You know, it's just you and me here right now. You don't have to act all high-and-mighty if you don't want to...I won't tell anyone."

She looked over at me and stared intently. "And what makes you believe this isn't simply who I am?"

"Because Twilight told me that during Nightmare Night, she got to know a pony that was lonely and wanted to be known as a pony, not a princess. _I_ think _that's_ who you are." I explained, gesturing to her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that the way you behave in public is an act. It's a shroud you cover yourself in to appear respectful and regal."

The princess held silent for a long few moments before saying, "Let us say you are right ‒ that who I am is not what I portray to the masses. What are you suggesting?"

I smiled and gestured to myself with a wave of my hand. "I'm just a simple human, princess. I didn't grow up hearing about the tales of Nightmare Moon, and to be honest, I'm not really all that afraid of you unless you're _trying_ to scare me. You don't have reason to put up a front for me, because I've no reason to judge. I've done a lot of bad things in my past, just as we all do. To expect perfection of anyone is to expect the impossible. So if it's what you really want, let your hair down and relax. You don't need to impress me. Just be yourself, like you were with Twilight."

She looked away for a moment before muttering, "Twilight is special. She sees us as no one does."

"Only because you keep who you are hidden." I explained. She looked back to me and I smiled. "When you're in front of the nobles during a meeting, or at any other royal function, be the princess. When you're with friends and family, just be Luna."

"Just...be Luna?" she questioned, as if she were truly unsure what I meant.

I decided to drive the point home with a bit of a gamble, in hopes I wouldn't offend her. "Yeah, just be Luna. Don't worry about acting foolish or anything, because sometimes the most interesting people are the ones who aren't afraid to look like an idiot. Snort when you laugh, make stupid jokes, and just enjoy yourself."

She thought for a few moments before smiling. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, but unfortunately I must return to Canterlot." I was about to question what she meant, but she stalled my question with a raised hoof. "All will be made clear soon, but I would like you to accompany me."

I clicked my tongue and clarified, "To Canterlot?" Princess Luna nodded. "Why?"

"Because first and foremost, my sister will wish to hear of your success." she explained calmly. "And secondly, because we must prepare your new clothing for the ceremony, and only Canterlot silk will do."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Ceremony? What ceremony? Is someone getting married or something?"

Princess Luna giggled and shook her head. "No...this is something _far_ more important. You have done your part, and now it is time to put the situation into Twilight's hooves to finish. Have faith and trust me, Jamison Smith. All will be well, I promise." She then hopped up off of the sofa and beckoned me with a jerk of her head. "Come, we must depart."

In a bit of a daze I stood and made my way to stand beside the slightly-smaller alicorn. I felt a faint pressure of her magic being cast, and I closed my eyes as a bright flash overtook us. What felt like no amount of time later, the air seemed to have changed, as did the sound quality. There were more echoes around us, which told me we were in an enclosed space of stone-like construction.

"We have arrived." Princess Luna stated, and I opened my eyes to see the Equestrian thrones for the first time.

Almost immediately, I was greeted by multiple spearheads aimed at my face, while an armored stallion shuffled Princess Luna off to the side.

"Guards, lower your weapons!" a powerful, commanding voice boomed throughout the room. None of the guards seemed particularly affected by the voice, other than following the orders given, but I was practically shitting myself. Only a few moments later, Princess Celestia entered my vision with a frown. "Apologies for that, Jamie. The royal guard can be somewhat overzealous at times." She then shot a glare towards her younger sister. "Although such a thing would not have happened if Luna had arrived in front of the gates instead of the _throne_ _room_."

The younger princess' face flushed a bit as she kicked idly at the floor. "Hehe...oops."

The elder princess sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to me with smile. "So, welcome to Canterlot. More specifically, welcome to Canterlot Castle, where my sister and I reside." She then turned her gaze to the twenty or so guards that were surrounding me and ordered, "Leave us."

One of the guards stepped forward. "But Princess Ce-"

Princess Celestia's gaze hardened into a glare as she commanded, "Do not question me, Sureshot. I order you all to leave us. We are not to be disturbed." No further argument came from the guards as they quickly vacated the throne room, closing all the doors behind them. Princess Celestia then looked to me and sighed. "As I said, a little overzealous. I praise their loyalty, but their questioning of my ability to defend myself can wear on my nerves at times. I must remind myself often that they are but ponies, and have not seen or experienced the things I have." She trotted over to the two thrones and sat upon the larger one of gold before removing her crown and placing it at the end-table beside her. "Now, I wish to speak with you candidly, which is why I ordered the guards to leave. There will be no titles used, and we will speak on equal terms ‒ not as ruler to subject, but simply as two people. Is that understood?"

I felt it strange that with that being the case, her words sounded a lot like an order, but I nodded my assent. "Yes."

The mask that the princess wore most of the time seemed to fall away, and for the first time, I saw the expressions of the pony underneath. She slumped in her chair, and I could see both exhaustion and worry clear as the day itself. When she looked up at me again, I saw absolute terror in her eyes, as well as tears caused by the stress upon her gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Do you think Twilight will be alright?"

I felt my brow furrow as I looked over the princess. "Are you alright? Forgive the expression, but you're acting like a mother frightened for her child."

"Because I am, on both counts." she replied sadly.

Princess Luna made her way to her sister's side and nuzzled her gently. "Sister, what troubles you?"

Princess Celestia looked to her sister and dipped her head low in what appeared to be shame. "Did we act too quickly? Could she be in true danger right now? What if she's not ready? What if-"

Her rambling was cut short by a navy blue hoof upon her lips, and her younger sister nuzzled her lovingly. "Sister, you must have faith in Twilight once again. She is resourceful and intelligent, and I know she will succeed."

I began to feel awkward, as if I was witnessing something I shouldn't be, so I made my feelings known. "Um, I can leave if you two want some time alone."

"No!" Princess Celestia shouted in response. She then seemed to shrink a bit as she said in a much softer voice, "I-I mean no, please don't go."

The pure and unadulterated need in her words made me stop from retreating anymore. It was unnerving to see one of the most powerful beings on the planet so vulnerable, but if she didn't want me to leave, I wasn't going to. Still, if I were being asked to be privy to such a situation, I had a right to know why.

"Why me?" I queried, taking care to do so in a gentle tone so as to not upset the stressed rulers.

"Because you'll understand the fear of loss better than any mere pony." she answered sadly.

Her words struck me as very true, though it was painful to realize it. I lost my family, my friends, my old life, and even my world. I knew loss very well, and against all odds had avoided insanity or psychosis. Sure, I was a little jacked up here and there (more in some ways than others), but I had come out the other end alive, and not broken. I still had issues to work out with myself, as well as metaphorical demons to slay, but I could finally say with honesty that I could see the light at the end of the tunnel...and beside me were my friends.

I nodded in agreement. "I suppose I would, and I guess it would be pointless to ask what loss you've experienced, with how long you've lived. So I am assuming you're speaking of something fairly recent, correct?" When the sun princess nodded, I thought for only a moment before it came to me. "You mean Twilight."

The solar diarch nodded. "I am. I worry for her always, but now more than ever. You see, the letter I sent to Twilight outlined the spell as Starswirl the Bearded's unfinished masterpiece, which he abandoned. This, however, is only partly true."

I raised my eyebrow at this, interested in finding out what was so worrying to the princess. "What part is true and which is not?"

"Starswirl the Bearded _did_ indeed work on that spell." Princess Luna answered for her sister. "In fact, I helped him with it."

The elder sister nodded. "Unfortunately, he did not abandon it willingly...it killed him."

The severity of the situation dawned on me as I said, "So the spell that Twilight's working on..."

Princess Celestia nodded as she placed a hoof on her forehead. "My mind knows that Twilight is more than capable of doing this," she then moved the hoof to her chest, "but my heart fears for her safety."

I cleared my throat as curiosity began to overcome me, demanding a question to be asked. "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but why is Twilight so important? More specifically, why is she so important to _you_?"

This seemed to surprise her. "W-well, she's the Element of-"

I shook my head. "No, I mean why is Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn, so important to Celestia, the alicorn?"

The two sisters looked to each other in silent contemplation before Princess Celestia turned back to me. "What I am about to speak of you is never to leave this room. This is a request from Celestia, a pony...not a princess. Therefore, it is not an order. I am simply asking you, from one person to another, to be silent about what I am prepared to tell you."

The princess' request caught me off guard, as well as reminded me of just how much wisdom she had about life. She knew that an order will only be followed as long as it pertains to someone's personal beliefs or morals. She knew, that as a human, I did not necessarily hold any loyalty to her personally. I had not been born and raised in Equestria, had not heard about the history of its people and princesses, and had not learned to love the two alicorns unconditionally as two benevolent mothers. Sure, I respected her ‒ I would be a fool not to ‒ but truth be told I would still likely side with my own people before ponies. As shitty as it made me feel about myself, it was the truth. I didn't know if something like that might change with time or not, but I knew for a fact that the princess knew it would be worthless to appeal to my loyalty right now.

Instead, she appealed to my heart.

She had purposefully and sincerely placed us on the same social level, asking instead of ordering, and doing so as just another person instead of royalty. There was no obligation, and because of that, I felt compelled to offer my word.

I nodded gently. "Of course. If you asked me to, I wouldn't even speak a word of this to the Creator itself."

Gently, she smiled. "Thank you. I suppose I promised you an explanation then. You see, Twilight Sparkle is not the pony you think she is...truth be told, she's not the pony her _other_ friends think she is either." Questions began running through my head, but I kept silent while the princess continued. "It is not her fault, and frankly it isn't something she even knows. Twilight Sparkle was not born a unicorn, Jamie. She was born instead with dominion over all forms of magic...as an alicorn."

It took me a few seconds to assimilate this new information into my mind, but then something didn't make sense. "Well where are her wings then?"

"I transformed her body into that of a unicorn, locking her true power away until she was ready." Princess Celestia replied sadly. "Lavish though the royal life may seem, it is a prison in many ways. Twilight deserved to live her own life, free of the oppression of the noble houses and court advisors. She deserved to become her own pony in her own time, and to live that time unfettered with the responsibilities of ruling over an entire nation." A soft smile found itself on her face as tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "She deserved to make true friends who love her for who she is, not _what_ she is."

The moving explanation even made _me_ feel a little choke up, but one question still remained for me. "Twilight told me that only an alicorn can give birth to another alicorn, but her parents are both unicorns. So I guess my only other question is, who are her real parents?"

At this, both princesses smiled gently as Princess Celestia answered, "Her father was a stallion I knew, long ago. His name was Flash Step, and he is hailed as the first unicorn to develop a practical teleportation spell. Before him, teleportation required massive amounts of magic, usually leaving it to be a skill only usable by alicorns. Flash Step decided to work on the existing spell, making it far more efficient at drawing power from the leylines, and created a version that could be magically throttled, allowing the distance to decide the magic use, instead of one large amount of magic used for any distance. Unfortunately for him, the gestation period for an alicorn lasts for nearly fifty years, and so he did not live to see the birth of his daughter."

When she was silent for a few moments, I asked, "And the mother?"

Princess Celestia's smile became much more loving as she replied, "You're looking at her."

Suddenly, Princess Luna glanced out one of the windows in the distance and smiled. "Sister, look towards Ponyville."

Princess Celestia did as she was told, and smiled when we all noticed the cloud cover had abated, and we could hear the faintest cheers, even from so far away. She then stood and donned her regal mask and crown once again, nodding to the both of us. "I must depart. I will return in the evening. Until then, be well." Her horn then lit up in a golden aura and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Without much else to do, I decided to simply await her return. My part in this grand spectacle had been played, so now the game was out of my hands.

The night princess glanced at me a few times before asking, "So, would you wish to play chess?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, princess."


	7. The Royal Treatment

**A/N: Chapter 7 already? Well damn. There's plenty more to come though, so worry not. Anyhow, there's nothing all that crazy happening in this chapter, but you may find some things more interesting than the last. Pay attention, and see if you can figure out the reference I used. As always, please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**To Shadow Cloud 5283 - You think there's going to be something between Dash and Jamie, hm? Curious...very curious. Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

**To keshy kesh - Good. There's lots more to come, so worry not.**

**To Random guy - I am pleased you find this story enjoyable. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. All OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Royal Treatment

"Can we _please_ play something else?" I whined, mentally berating myself for whining, but being unable to help it.

Princess Luna smirked. "But I thought we were having fun!"

I shook my head and huffed. "Fun is not losing the past eight games in a row when we've only played nine games. Fun for _you_ maybe, but boring and depressing for me. I used to think I was good at chess." I thought for a moment before adding, "Although you _do_ have a thousand or so years of life on me, so I don't feel _too_ bad about it."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you calling me old?"

Having gotten a feel for the night princess' personality, I figured I could afford to give a snarky remark. "That depends. Am I going to be punished if I say yes?"

Princess Luna huffed and turned away from me. "Yes, well...you're stupid!" She then turned back towards me and stuck her tongue out in a very childlike fashion, and it was at that point that I knew she was messing with me.

I let out a loud laugh, and a moment later she joined me with light giggles of her own. A moment passed in mirth before I could catch my voice and say, "Now th-this is what I'm talking about, princess."

She opened her eyes and took a few breaths before tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I motioned to her. "This. This is the real Luna, and it's who you should be around those you consider friends." I then realized something strange and asked, "Speaking of, why me? I mean I might not be the most observant guy ‒ and correct me if I'm wrong ‒ but you and your sister seem to have taken a rather strong interest in me. Why?"

Princess Luna gently levitated the chessboard and pieces away and set them back into their case. "You are not imagining things, Jamison Smith. It is for a few reasons actually, the most prominent of which is the fact that you are the only one of your kind. My sister and I trust Twilight in making you feel welcome, but there are simply some things about the way you feel that she will not understand." She finished putting the chess set away before making her way to a sofa within the Lunar Tower (the place of our chess game) and sitting upon it, motioning for me to do the same. "My sister has been ambassador to nearly all of the creatures upon this world, and I have personal experience with just how it feels to be in a world you do not understand, nor feel completely comfortable with."

I slowly walked over to the sofa and took a seat a respectful distance away from the princess ‒ so as to placate the tense night guard that was currently watching us ‒ and eyed her with a skeptical eye. "So you figured I'd be more comfortable around people that understood the way I felt, hm?"

"You _do_ seem less tense. Do you feel that way?" Princess Luna inquired.

I thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess I do. I trust and respect my friends in Ponyville, but theres just some things about me they just can't _get_, if you understand what I'm trying to say."

She nodded solemnly. "I do. When I returned to this world after my banishment, I beheld a place very different than the home I left. Culture and society as a whole had changed drastically. Even before my banishment, I was not adept at fitting in with my own people, and a millennium of exile only widened the gap I felt between myself and them." She then bored her gaze directly into my own eyes, and I could see the intensity of emotion within her. "So to answer your question, yes...I understand perfectly. Tia does her best to help me feel more welcome, but I will forever be different from the rest. It is simply who I am. I am so grateful for her efforts, but like you do with your friends from Ponyville, I believe that there is so much about me she may never understand."

I nodded before asking, "You said there was more than one reason you two have chosen to take a personal interest in me though. What are they?"

She shrugged lightly. "Tia and I enjoy having another around who might understand how _we_ feel about some things."

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. "What ways would those be? I'm not an alicorn, I won't live much longer in comparison to you two, and I'm _definitely_ not royalty."

Princess Luna shook her head. "Not in those ways, Jamison Smith. You see, Equestria was not always as peaceful as it has been. In the eras long passed, Tia and I personally battled to secure a place for ponies to call their own. We fought and killed for our people, destroying the centaur nations that would not peacefully coexist with us."

I nodded. "It was for your people though, and you and your sister don't seem the type to kill another just to do it. I'm sure you had good reasons for doing so."

She nodded with a smile. "And that is exactly what I was referring to, Jamison Smith. Had I told any of the common ponies about such things, they would not see things as you do. They would see their faultless vision of their peaceful and benevolent princesses shattered forever, and that is not something we can allow, for the sake of peace."

"So," I began, licking my lips as I thought, "you two have basically distanced yourselves from your ponies so that they wouldn't freak out." She nodded gently, and I looked to the two bat-winged ponies standing guard. "What about your guards?"

Princess Luna looked to her two night guards and smiled. "Our personal guards are the only ones who know of what we have done in the past, and only because they must know nearly everything about us in order to adequately understand who it is they are charged with protecting. They are bestowed with all that knowledge at the end of their training program, and if upon learning who we truly are they do not wish to become our personal guards, their memories of our past are wiped, and they are enrolled in the Royal Guard. No pony is _forced_ to be our personal guards, Jamie...they choose to. As you might imagine, such a career is not for everypony." She then stood off of the sofa and walked to her two guards, both of which kept their eyes facing forward as they didn't move a muscle. She gently caressed the cheek of the one on the left as she said, "They are sworn to secrecy, and are forbidden from speaking of what is said or done in private. They are our eyes and ears, reminding us of important matters we may have overlooked, and staying wary of any dangers that may approach us without our knowledge." Princess Luna then smirked at me as she leaned close to the pony and pecked him on the lips, and by God, he didn't even respond at all. The princess smiled as she pulled away and said, "Their training is the most difficult, and they are our most treasured allies because of their unwavering devotion to us. For their service, their entire immediate family is provided rent-free living quarters in Canterlot, as well as the protection of the Royal Guard itself. Upon their passing, each of our personal guard is given a personal burial in the Royal Cemetery, along with a substantial allowance to their families."

I pursed my lips with a hum. "You really take care of your guards...and they seem to take their jobs _very_ seriously. If you'd kissed _me_ like that, I'd have been quite a bit more animated." The thought of kissing a pony was weird, but I guess if I was forced to do so, a princess would be a good choice.

Princess Luna giggled and nodded. "I'm sure he'll talk about it with the other members of the night guard." The guard in question did not react whatsoever though, so she might as well have been talking next to a brick wall. She then walked back over to the sofa and took a seat, noticeably closer than before. "We care for our guards, but unfortunately the few that actually know us personally also are sworn to be a silent and stoic guard and nothing more, for our safety as much as theirs." She then turned to me. "It is why Tia and I find you so interesting. You have the ability to understand who and what we are without judgement because of your life on Earth. Where most ponies would be mortified, you can see little to no fault in us."

I shrugged. "On Earth, some people kill each other over little to nothing. Something as simple as jealousy over a pair of shoes can result in a murder." I chuckled. "When I told Twilight about something like that, she didn't even believe that humans could be that way."

She nodded slowly. "Just as most ponies would not believe some of the atrocities Tia and I committed. The peace they enjoy depends on their ignorance of just how imperfect their rulers are. As rulers, we are benevolent, but as mere ponies, we are as flawed as the rest of them." She placed her hoof on my chest and said, "Tia and I know you can understand this."

I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. Your ponies want to imagine perfection from you, but any sane person knows that's impossible. _No one_ is perfect...or if there is someone, I've yet to meet them."

Princess Luna shook her head. "We are far from perfect Jamie, just like you. It is in fact our flaws that make us such good rulers, because we know the weaknesses and flaws our subjects share. We feel and experience them every day ‒ fear, jealousy, anger, depression...it is what connects us to them. You understand this better than our ponies could, as you have not been raised here. You can see us as simple ponies instead of goddesses."

I barked a laugh at this. "The ponies see you as deities?"

She nodded. "I can understand the hilarity of it, but it stopped being amusing ages ago."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and eyed the princess with confusion. "Okay then, so what's the point of all this then? Are you and your sister looking for an advisor? Confidant?"

She shrugged. "We were hoping for that...and perhaps a friend."

I felt my brow furrow as I thought for a few moments. "But...surely there has to be _someone_ else that you trust more. Perhaps one of your own people, even."

Princess Luna shook her head. "None that are as you are. While it is true that there are others who hold more of our trust than you, trust comes with time and understanding." She lifted her arm and gently placed her covered hoof on my chest. "You have a good heart, Jamison Smith. You battle with your flaws every day, the same as Tia and I do, but you choose to be the better version of yourself most of the time. You leave some to be desired, but as you mentioned, no one is perfect. I have found through my life that it is the character and deeds of a pony that makes them who they are more than their words. So while your words speak often of your own shortcomings and inadequacies, I also see great potential and the will to be better if the chance is given. I see the possibility of greatness within you."

I chuckled at the mere thought. "I'm not going to be some great hero or anything, Princess Luna. I think we _both_ know that."

"Greatness is not measured by quantity, but the the quality of the positive light shined upon a pony." she explained with a soft smile. She then motioned to a window that pointed towards Ponyville in the distance. "My sister and I have the love and adoration of nearly every pony in the realm, as well as most of the other beings upon this planet. However, I find myself wondering whether their love is for us, or simply the crowns we wear." The night princess shook her head with a dry chuckle. "So many love the princesses of Equestria, but so few can say they love Luna and Celestia." She looked into my eyes as she smiled once more. "That is why my sister and I find ourselves drawn to you. Even if we were to cultivate a young foal to become used to our presence, we will still be princesses to it. You however are unbound by the cultures of this world. While I am confident you will adapt to it in order to live comfortably here, it will be simply that: an adaptation. It will never be who you truly are as a man, because those learnings, cultures, morals, and societal norms were ingrained in you from a young age on your own world. Tia and I believe that you are possibly the only one that could completely cast aside the title of 'princess of Equestria', and see us only as ponies."

I shrugged as I motioned to her generally. "Well it's easy when you're acting like this, but in public, you and your sister are so different. Your mere presence _demands_ obedience, whether you realize it or not. Both of you just seem so _perfect_ in public. It's intimidating, to say the least."

The smile didn't leave her face as she replied, "But you were correct, Jamison Smith. That isn't who I am, nor is it who I wish to be." She sighed with a twinkle in her eye. "I wish to simply laugh with friends about everything and nothing. I wish to run and play in open fields, simply because they are there to play in. I wish to be able to speak with somepony and know that they are not catering their speech and mannerisms to suit how they believe I wish them to be." Princess Luna's hoof thumped the soft cushion between us as she growled, "So many believe we wish to be worshiped and obeyed without question...but what _I_ want is for somepony to be unafraid to simply be themselves. That would be the greatest compliment to my sister and I, to know that even just _one_ respects us enough to be honest with us not only in word, but in their thoughts and actions as well."

I thought for a moment about her situation before realizing just how hard it must be for her. I had always believed the two princesses to be so different from normal ponies, and being free from the many different emotions and thoughts that plagued the average person or pony from day to day. In less than a day though, I learned that we were _not_ so different after all. Underneath all the royal titles, the power and majesty, and the public behavior, they were just regular ponies. Which led to another question being blurted out…

"Why do you two seem to be so young in mind and spirit?" I questioned without thinking. After realizing that my brain-to-mouth filter had let another one slip though, I shook my head as I grit my teeth in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean it to sound that way."

The lunar princess smiled and giggled lightly behind her hoof before answering, "Fear not, Jamison Smith. It is that unabashed honesty of thought and speech that I desire, and I believe my sister does as well." She seemed to contemplate something to herself before standing off of the sofa and motioning with her head for me to follow. "Come. I will show you why we seem so youthful to you."

I stood and began to follow the princess through the winding corridors of the palace.

* * *

We had walked in complete silence before arriving at a completely unremarkable place within the hedge maze in the Royal Gardens.

Princess Luna stopped ahead of me and turned around, smiling before walking into the bush ahead of her. Instead of being stopped by the branches and leaves, she seemed to walk into nothing, and she disappeared for a moment before poking her head out with a smile. "Come, Jamison Smith. It is safe, I promise."

I watched as her two guards stepped into the invisible place, and took a few breaths to calm myself before stepping through after them with my eyes closed.

I felt the air change slightly, and I heard echoes of sound that suggested that I was in a cave or stone building of some sort. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was indeed in some stonecrafted room, with a single wooden door in front of us.

Princess Luna stepped ahead of the two guards and I before placing her horn into a hole in the center of the door, and it split down the middle and opened wide. Each guard took a place on either side of the door and stood at attention, and I just watched as the princess walked through.

She stopped when she realized I didn't follow, and motioned me with a hoof. "Come. This is the one place where the guards are forbidden to enter, no matter the reason. You will see why in a moment."

I found it strange that I was being allowed where the guards were not, but thought not to question it as I followed the princess inside. As soon as I cleared the radius of the doors, they closed behind me, and after eyeing the door warily for a moment, I turned my gaze to the room itself.

It was unremarkable for the most part, having only a few bookshelves and a desk for writing, but one thing struck me as odd about the books themselves. Namely, the fact that not one of them had a title on the binding. Not that I could read it of course, but you know…

"What's with all the blank books?" I asked curiously, unable to keep my questions within me any longer.

I was eyeing the books, but was able to follow behind the princess until I noticed her stopping in my peripheral vision. She turned around to look at me and jerked her head towards the closest bookcase, the one near the writing desk. "These books are lacking in written words, this is true. However, they are not blank. That I can promise you." She turned back to the bookcase before using her levitation spell to bring a worn blue book, and she set it on the desk. "This one, for example, is one of my favorites."

I moved closer as she opened it, and was surprised to see a moving picture within it, akin to a videoscreen, but on paper. It was from the perspective of a person looking over a vast field of tall pink flowers, the vision of the "movie" itself barely clearing the tops of the blooms.

Suddenly my vision began to swim a bit, and I found the world around me fading away.

* * *

_When I could see again, I found myself in the field of azaleas that Tia and I were playing in. What had happened? I remembered I was running through the flowers and then…_

"_Come Luna! You shall never catch Us if you stop to smell the flowers every few moments!" shouted sister's voice from behind me._

_I allowed myself a smile as I turned towards the voice, only to find naught but a sea of pink blooms blowing in the warm summer breeze. I trotted through the flowers until I came upon the hill that held the peach tree we had planted so long ago, and attempted to scan the field for the bright white pony. After a few minutes of looking, I pouted and snorted in frustration. "It is unfair to Us! Thy mane is pink!"_

"_I have you now…" growled a high-pitched voice from behind me, startling me and causing me to whip around in time to be tackled to the ground by a blur of white and pink. I rolled down the hill with my assailant for a few seconds before coming to a stop._

_I looked up at my attacker to find the grinning face of my beloved sister, her smile as triumphant as it was mirthful. I huffed and turned my face away from her, even as she nuzzled my gray-blue mane lovingly. "Thou cheats."_

_She gasped theatrically and lifted one hoof to press against her chest even as she loomed over me. "We would never! Thou wounds Us, Luna!" She then looked down at me from the corner of her eye as she smirked. "Thou art simply envious of our skill." Suddenly her eyes widened a bit as she looked up towards the horizon, and she separated herself from me. "The eve has come. We must bring forth the night, dear Luna."_

_Any annoyance I felt bled away into nothingness as I rolled to my hooves and pushed myself to a standing position before following my sister to the hilltop. I fidgeted with my wings to have them settle comfortably against my body, as they were still proportionately too large for the body of a young mare my size._

_The two of us arrived to stand side by side with the peach tree at our backs, and I watched as Tia's pristine white horn began to glow with a golden aura, and at the same time, the orange light of the sky began to fade to a dull red, and then violet until all that was left was darkness. Seamlessly, I turned with my sister towards the opposite direction, and lit my own horn with magic as I reached out for my moon, calling to her and requesting her to rise once more and bathe Equestria in her soft glow. Immediately, she responded by rising gently into the sky over the mountains to the east, and I released my coaxing magic on her before calling to the stars themselves, asking them to lend their twinkling beauty to the night sky once more. For this part, I opened my eyes to see the stars wink into visible existence one by one, the process becoming faster until the entire sky was filled with the many constellations of evening. I let my magic fully fade and heaved a deep sigh as I looked over our daily work. Somehow when we brought forth the night or day next to each other, it seemed so much better and more beautiful. Tonight was no different, and as Tia leaned against me, I knew she felt the same._

"_It is most beautiful, Luna." she commented softly, nuzzling my withers as she laid her head upon my back. "Thou art the greatest sister We could ask for. We thank thee, Luna. We love thee."_

_I felt the love and warmth suffuse me as she said those words, and like always, it made a good day a wonderful one._

_I leaned my body against hers as I replied, "And We love thee as well, dear sister."_

* * *

I gasped as the world ‒ colors, sensations, sounds ‒ all flowed back to me, and I once again found myself within the bland room I had been in before.

"I…" I began, only to find myself unable to speak the words properly. I took a moment to collect myself before stating, "I-I was you. I mean, I'm me now and I know that I was still me, kinda, but I was you."

I turned to my right to see Princess Luna giggling behind her hoof slightly before lowering the limb and smiling warmly at me. "It was a memory." She motioned to the bookcases, and I realized that there were _far_ more books and bookcases than I thought there originally were. What I once thought was only a few dozen books turned out to be more like thousands. She levitated the book back to its place before turning to meet my eyes again. "This entire room is filled with our memories. You asked me how we seem so youthful, well this is how. With experience comes mental age, and the memories are part of those experiences." Her smile then fell as she said, "Suffice to say that not all of our time on this world has been as pleasing as the bit you experienced." She turned back to the bookcase and ran a hoof over a book that _was_ marked, and sighed sadly. "We record all of our important memories at certain intervals, and those that we find too painful or damaging to bear, we mark, and cast a spell to forget it." The princess turned back to me and nodded. "A few harsh memories serve as lessons to us, and we keep those in our hearts and minds forevermore to be sure we hold the proper values and morals. The rest…" she motioned to the bookcases, "we forget. It is how one keeps their sanity when you live as long as we do. Should we ever need to relearn a lesson we have forgotten, we come here to do so. It is true though...some memories are better left forgotten."

I was frozen for a moment while I processed what I was told. To know that the princesses were as stable as they were because they _literally_ forgot about things in their pasts...it was eye-opening. Their personalities made sense now, and I understood why they seemed so young to me, though they were thousands of years old. It was because mentally and emotionally, they _were_ young.

"Why did you show me this?" I asked in confusion. "I mean, would it really be so bad to tell ponies about this? They're smart, they can handle it."

"A single pony may be smart," she countered, "but the masses panic far too easily for such a large thing to be revealed to them. As I said, the peace they experience is in no small part because of their ignorance. There are simply some things they do not need to know, and while it pains us to keep such secrets, we would not burden our subjects with such things during their short lives."

I raised my eyebrow in skepticism. "What about _my_ short life?"

Princess Luna raised her own eyebrow as she planted her rump on the floor in front of me. "Do you feel panicked or upset beyond reasoning?"

I thought about her question for a moment before shaking my head. "Not really. In fact, I'm actually relieved. Everything makes so much more sense now."

"Exactly." she answered. "It is because of your ability to take such an important piece of information like this so well that draws my sister and I to you. You have cited many times to Twilight and the others how different you are, but I believe those differences offer you strengths and insight that no pony could ever have." It was at that time that I felt a wave of magic pressure wash over me. Princess Luna apparently felt the same, because she smiled and motioned to the door. "Come, we must depart."

Once again, I followed the princess of the night as we left the room and began to wind our ways through the palace.

* * *

When we reached the open area of the landing platform for chariots, I was awestruck by what I saw in the sky.

It was Twilight's cutie mark, glowing and pulsing in the sky with power the likes of which I'd never felt before, even from Princess Celestia.

Before I could ask any questions, Princess Luna spoke. "Twilight has become whole once more it seems." I met her eyes as I turned my head, and she jerked her head towards one of the corridors of the palace. "Now, we must prepare you a suit for the ceremony. We cannot tarry longer, I fear."

With enough of my questions answered for one day, I figured I could follow the princess without talking her ear off with inquiries, so I walked behind her as she made her way to wherever we were headed. I had a newfound understanding for her and her sister, and because of that I felt I could trust them a bit more implicitly. So, without another word, I swore to myself that I would advise and help these two princesses as I could. They understood things like I did, and merely that fact alone was enough for me to feel a sort of kinship with them...more so than I did with my friends in Ponyville. Not to say I didn't care for them, but there were simply some things about me that Rainbow Dash or the others _couldn't_ understand about me.

It seemed I had finally found my a place for me in this alien world.


	8. Preparing for a New Dawn

**A/N: Welcome back, readers! The next chapter is posted as of now, and I do hope you enjoy. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of it.**

**To Keshy - In honesty, I expect this story to go for fifty chapters or more. The only reason I put the season 3 finale in this story was so that the reader could have a good point of reference for the story and its characters. From here on out, the story will (likely) not be canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Preparing for a New Dawn

"Um princess," I said, trying to keep a blush from rushing to my cheeks, "not that I'm not thankful for your help, but shouldn't a seamstress or something be- *GASP* that's cold! Watch those hooves, sister!"

When Princess Luna had said I was going to get fitted for a suit of some sort, I had expected to be tended to by a professional seamstress who would custom-make a suit for me. It would make sense of course, seeing as how I am the only one of my kind in this world of ponies. What I _actually_ got was Princess Luna herself measuring, posing, and embarrassing me.

Pretty though those crystalline horseshoes were, they were cold.

That was besides the fact that one of the princesses of Equestria was running all manner of measuring tapes along my body, and being _extremely_ thorough about it. After the first few minutes of it, she had foregone asking me to pose certain ways, instead simply using her hooves to do as she needed. Luckily for me, when she measured my inseam, she used her magic to move the tape. This, of course, didn't change the fact that the measuring tape itself felt like a cold nylon snake slithering around my thigh.

"Princess Luna!" I shouted, finally causing her to snap her head up in surprise as she looked at me. I was wrapped up in three measuring tapes and an array of different fabrics as I said, "Look, I appreciate this, but wouldn't it be seen as indecent for someone like me to be dressed by a princess? Let's not forget the fact that I'm practically naked, here." It was true. Save for a pair of boxer-briefs, I was nude. While I could understand ponies didn't hold the same nudity taboo that humans did, my understanding could only go so far.

The princess, by her token, actually looked a little put-off by my words. "Jamison Smith-"

I shook my head and raised a hand in the air. "For fuck's sake Luna, I'm in my skivvies here. Just call me Jamie and leave it at that."

She nodded. "Very well. Jamie, I do not mean to offend or embarrass, but I have become quite an accomplished clothier since my return. Tia recommended I pick up some sort of hobby, and I found making clothing for some of the more rare breeds out there in the world is quite enjoyable. Namely the bipeds, such as you."

I raised my eyebrow as she continued her work, albeit at a much gentler pace. "I'm not the only bipedal thing around here?"

Princess Luna laughed lightly. "Heavens no. There are minotaurs, some species of dragons, dryads, and most elementals, to name a few."

I nodded with a click of my tongue. "Aha. You see, all of what you've just named lives in only myth and legend on Earth. And what are elementals?"

"Stay still a moment, please." she ordered as she began pinning up a few fabrics around me. After doing so, she sat back with a small smile at her work and nodded as she lifted the pseudo-clothing off of me. "Elementals are beings that take after one of the elements of the world, given life by magic. More often than not they live in peace, but some ambitious magicians or unicorns have sometimes summoned and enslaved them to do their bidding."

"How many are there?" I asked without thinking.

She rolled her eyes to the vaulted ceiling as she set the clothing and designs beside her. "Oh my, more than I can imagine, I suspect. There are four different forms for each 'breed' of elemental, and these breeds coincide with a certain element. This element can be anything from water, to fire, to dreams, to even magic itself. The first ‒ and most common ‒ elemental form is that of a wisp. More often than not you could walk right by one and not even know it, as they so often look exactly like particles of their element. The second form is reserved for those who have gained strength through absorbing more ambient magic as their 'lives' go on, and they are known as warders. The warders are capable of basic thought, and while they cannot speak or think as we do, they have their own memories and can learn. The third type of elemental is what's known as a greater warden, and they live only to protect their inborn element from all who would defile it. They are extremely aggressive, and have been known to attack with little or no provocation to any who wander too near to their homes." The princess then went silent for a moment before saying, "The fourth, and rarest form of elemental, is that of the colossus. They are the only elementals truly capable of rational thought, speech, and emotions. I…" she swallowed hard as she seemed to remember something painful, "I do not know if any of them exist any longer."

It took me all of a few seconds to understand what she was thinking of. "You knew them...didn't you?"

Princess Luna continued with organizing everything in the room as she nodded slightly. "I did. Before my banishment, I knew of only one remaining. She was quite possibly as old as Equis herself, and she was one of my closest friends."

"Do you think she might still be around?" I asked as I set about picking up my clothes and putting them on.

She sighed and stopped what she was doing to look out a window that overlooked the entire city. "If she is, she would be far away from civilization. She never liked the noise of the cities. I fear, however, that her time passed when I was exiled."

I finished putting my shorts on before walking over to stand next to the princess, not bothering with a shirt at the moment. I enjoyed the fact that when standing, she actually had to look up at me a bit. Perhaps it was just the fact that Princess Celestia was a _giant_ compared to me, but Princess Luna's six-foot height allowed me to actually not feel weak and helpless for once in the presence of an alicorn. Besides, when she was being thoughtful, she actually was kind of cute. I kinda wanted to just sit and pet her. Yep, I'm officially having cravings for petting ponies. It's all downhill now…

I raised my hand above the princess' withers and hovered it there for a moment as I contemplated what I was about to do. Finally, after nearly a minute, I rested my palm at the base of her neck and kneaded the muscles there lightly as I stood next to her, looking out the window.

"I can't pretend to know what it's like for you to lose friends you've known for many times my own lifetime." I said, making a feeble attempt at a pep talk. It was then that I decided to make an honest connection with her, so I added, "But I know what it's like to feel isolated, and I know what it feels like to be lonely. I…" I gulped as I prepared to talk about the past again, "on Earth, I was never what you'd call a 'social butterfly'. I pretty much kept to myself because it was easier and less stressful to just deal with myself. The loneliness was the only downside, but I was unwilling to trade that isolation for having to deal with another person's life. The most I ever spoke to someone was when I would go to the store and buy food."

The princess leaned a little closer to me, but didn't make eye contact as she asked, "What changed?"

I chuckled and gestured with my free hand to the air. "This place. My trip here started out as a way to make a quick paycheck, and well...here I am. Truth be told, I probably would have lived another few years by myself before I finally got lonely enough to reach out to someone."

She was silent for a long few moments before speaking again in a solemn tone. "Jamie, I'm sorry for what has happened to you. You were stolen from your home and family, and have been forced to live in a world you do not understand for quite possibly the rest of your days."

I sighed and shook my head as I rubbed my hand up through the translucent mane of the night princess. "It's not your fault, Princess Luna. Equis chose to keep me here for a reason, and if I'm going to be stuck here, I'm going to make it a point to make this life worth living." I then caught her eye and smirked. "Even if I'm good for little more than being the friend of two princesses of Equestria"

I felt as one of Princess Luna's large blue wings unfolded and draped across my shoulders, and she offered me a gentle smile. "You act as if this the end of your life. Dear Jamie, this is only the beginning. You began as a mere human, only to became something else, and are now seeing a world that most of your kind could only _dream_ of. Where you might begin as a confidant to the princesses of Equestria, you may end up the general of an army, or a politician that will rewrite laws to benefit everypony." She then went silent for a moment and added, "Or perhaps a quiet life with a wife and foal would be more your choice."

I sighed and shook my head. "No wife and no children, princess. I'm the only human here, remember?"

"And why should that keep you from having a family?" she asked in confusion, clearly not understanding how I felt on the matter.

I turned my eyes back to the city spread around the palace. "It's nothing against ponies, highness. I'm just not attracted to your kind is all. Twilight told me that Equestria's pretty open when it comes to interspecies dating and marriages, but for humans it's very strict. It's so ingrained in my mind from a lifetime on Earth that it might as well be a behavioral gene. So the fact stands that if by some crazy chance I _would_ one day want to settle down with _somebody_ here, I just can't. No matter how I would try to see things, the fact remains that in my eyes, we'll always just be too different."

She nodded a few times before planting her rump on the floor and turning to face me. "What I am about to say will be one of those things you may not wish to hear, but I pray that you will listen anyway, for it is important." I felt a little nervous about how she introduced what was to come, but nodded anyway, so she continued. "Jamie, I have lived already many times longer than your kind lives in one life. I have seen things that most ponies would think are mere imagination or legend, and I have done things that most ponies would never believe." She tightened her wing around me slightly as she said, "If that time has taught me anything, it is that _all_ things change with time. Who you are now is not who you will be a week from now. Small things about us change every day as we grow, learn, and adapt to life. You may find that when you look back on this moment, you will laugh at this memory, as well as how hopeless you seemed." Princess Luna brought a hoof up and pressed it against my bare chest. "At the current time, you see the lack of humans as the reason for why you cannot find a love in your life, whether now or in the future. I however think that the problem is not the lack of humans here, but the inflexibility of your own mind, and I agree with you that it is not something you can control." She then smiled gently and nuzzled my face fleetingly. "But, I also believe that if you wish to change that at some point, it will change. Be not a prisoner of your own mind, Jamie. It is both your greatest weapon and greatest downfall."

I snorted in annoyance and rolled my eyes. "A person can't just change their mind about something that's been subconsciously ingrained into their mind their entire life."

She pursed her lips before nodding. "Perhaps you're right...unless he or she wishes to think differently. I believe you vastly underestimate the power of one's own willpower. Perhaps when you have found a reason to see a pony as something besides just that, you will have found your mental salvation."

I rolled my eyes again, but was unwilling to pull away from her warm, feathered embrace. "You make it sound like I'm crazy or something."

She shrugged before finally removing her wing and pulling away slightly. "None can be considered completely sane, having gone through what you have and surviving." Her expression then turned pensive as she mused, "Although, I've always found the term 'insane' rather provocative. Many of those deemed insane simply see the world differently than the majority. Is that such a horrible thing?" She then looked to me again with a smile. "I think not. The word 'normal' is overrated, as is the state of being it describes. I have always tended to gravitate towards the more eccentric, myself." Princess Luna then nudged me away gently. "Now, you must groom yourself while I put together your new suit. I expect you back here promptly when you are finished. Shudder will lead you to the guest quarters, where you can take care of your needs."

Before I could speak, one of the night guards stepped forward and nodded to me, her bat-like wings quivering slightly. "I am First Lieutenant Shudder. You will follow me."

Her statement was a command instead of a request, and with how intimidating her and the other guards could be, I thought it better to keep my mouth shut and do as I was told. So, not really knowing where I was going just yet, I opted to follow the guard silently as she led me through the winding halls of the palace.

* * *

When the two of us arrived at a different part of the palace ‒ which was much less "royal"-looking ‒ Shudder opened a rather unremarkable wooden door to reveal a room that was larger than any bedroom I'd ever stayed in. I bet the princess' was larger, but it was still a sight to see.

"I assume you can handle everything yourself, yes?" the guard asked as we walked in the room.

I turned to her and nodded. "Yeah. I don't need help bathing, if that's what you're asking."

She nodded. "Good. I'll wait here while you groom yourself. When you're finished, we'll make our way to Princess Luna's study again, where I predict she will have finished by then."

I nodded and retreated to the bathroom, which again was larger than any I had used before. I decided that ogling the sheer size of the palace and its rooms could wait. Princess Luna had asked me to return as soon as I was done, and I wasn't one to refuse a request from a princess.

As I looked over the different soaps and shampoos scattered about, I sighed ruefully. "Looks like you're gonna smell like a girl again, Jamie."

* * *

As a guy secure in his own masculinity, I could admit a few things to myself. Glitter and rainbows were pretty. Flowers were nice, and the smell of feminine-scented care products were awesome. But, be it an innate instinct or a cultural thing, I loved the smell of the cucumber, melon, and lavender soap. I _didn't_, however, want to make a habit of _smelling_ like that. I suppose I couldn't complain though. The soaps and towels were provided to me and Princess Luna herself was working to make me a suit of some sort for some big thing that was going to happen.

Beggars can't be choosers, after all.

When I emerged clean, dry, and dressed from the bathroom, it was to come upon Shudder, the night guard, in the same spot she had been in when I had left. These guards were likely to stay still as statues for their entire shifts, unless ordered to do otherwise. It amazed me just how diligent they were, as well as how they could stand stock-still for hours on end, rarely even blinking.

Shudder's catlike golden eyes landed on me as I approached, and she jerked her head towards the door. "If there's nothing else, we must meet Princess Luna in her study. She will be expecting you."

I nodded and followed the pony as she trotted out the door and again through the winding halls of the palace.

This time, I paid attention to where we were going. By the positive reaction I'd gotten from the princesses, I had a feeling that knowing my way around the palace would work to my advantage. So I attempted to memorize the route we took to get to our destination...and failed miserably.

"How do you find your way around here?" I muttered under my breath.

Shudder heard me, and snorted a short laugh. "A lot of practice, that's how. By air, it's easy to get anywhere you might need. By hoof, it's a maze in here. I'm still not sure what the original architects were thinking, but then it isn't my place to question the layout of the royal palace."

"Maybe it should be," I grumbled loudly, "this place is a nightmare to navigate."

She hummed another soft laugh through her nose as we continued our journey, and I couldn't help but notice just how different this part of the palace was from the area where the guest quarters were. It was almost as if…

"This is new, isn't it?" I asked. When Shudder looked back at me, I gestured to the walls and ceiling. "All of this. It's newer than the rest of the place."

Shudder turned her eyes skyward as she looked over the white marble arches that made up the ceiling. "It was rebuilt after the changeling invasion. I was still in training when it happened, but I heard all about it. It was for that reason that all unicorns guarding the palace were taught spells to detect changeling magic, so that we could never be infiltrated by changelings again."

The mention of changelings sparked a bit of history Twilight had introduced me to. "Changelings are shape-shifters, right?"

Shudder nodded, but kept her eyes facing forward. "They are. They can mimic the form of any creature of similar size to themselves, which mostly counts as ponies. They use this ability to hide among the common populace, replacing unsuspecting ponies in their everyday lives and soaking up the positive emotions ‒ mostly love ‒ that would be directed towards the target pony. In that capacity, they are parasites, and they need us to survive." She then sighed as her ears flopped down and her head lowered a bit. "A part of me understands why they do what they do, but another part of me can't help but think that there must be another way to do it ‒ a way that would work for them without being detrimental to the host."

I nodded as I rolled the thought around. "Sounds like something you should think on and maybe bring it before the princess when you have something more concrete."

She nodded curtly. "My life is for Equestria and its princesses. Anything I can do to assist them in making sure our home is kept safe and strong is a welcome task." Without my knowledge, we had already arrived at the large oaken doors that led to Princess Luna's study, and Shudder motioned me inside. "Here we are. Best not to keep the princess waiting."

I nodded and pushed the doors open, stepping inside the room to see the night princess levitating a few dozen different pieces of cloth, needles, thread, yarn, and the notes she had taken earlier as she squinted through the black glasses that sat on her muzzle. She looked up at me and nodded, using her wing to wave me over, and I stepped gingerly around the different objects floating about, taking particular care around the needles.

I took a look around, still somewhat awed at the sheer power of magic itself, and smiled. "You've been pretty busy."

Princess Luna nodded with a smile as she looked back to her work. "If I know my sister, the ceremony will not be for a few days at least, but 'tis better to be prepared ahead of time, so as to account for any unknown variables. Hence, I wish to finish this as soon as possible, for both our sakes."

I nodded and sat down on one of the sitting cushions around, and thought for a moment before asking, "So what's going to happen with Twilight? I assume that she's going to become an alicorn again now. So what, is she going to be a princess too?"

Princess Luna nodded with a smile. "Yes. My sister has been grooming her to be a princess since the day she was born, and the time has come for her to take up her responsibilities. We need her assistance, and we feel she is finally ready to be what she was meant to be."

I nodded once before asking, "And do you think your sister will tell her everything?"

She shrugged as she continued stitching the clothing up, which was slowly taking shape into something a little more recognizable to me. "I am unsure. While I believe it would be best for her to be completely honest with Twilight, it is also not my place to reveal that information. It is personal to both of them, so I will wait until Tia decides it is time...whenever that may be."

I smirked a bit. "So you're going to be 'Auntie Luna' then."

The princess giggled lightly as she replied, "Yes. I will admit, _that_ title will take some getting used to. It has been far too long since I have been given such an informal title, but I admit that it is quite an attractive idea."

I stared at the princess for a moment before grumbling and shaking my head. "See, this is what's bothering me. My brain is telling me that you and your sister are thousands of years old, but when I talk to either of you, it's like you're younger than me sometimes. Not that it's a problem of course, it's just an odd feeling for me. I have to remind myself that the both of you are older than I'll ever be."

She smiled as she continued working. "I shall take that as a compliment then." After a moment, she pulled the pins and needles away from the suit that was taking shape, and held it up in front of me. "Now, let us see how this is coming together."

I spread out my arms as she draped the jacket over me, and snaked my arms through the sleeves. Princess Luna used her magic and wingtips to adjust the jacket on my frame as I stood still, and watched as she squinted her eyes and looked over how it fit me. After a moment she levitated a quill to jot something down on a scroll before gently pulling the jacket off of me and setting it aside.

By now I wasn't all that nervous about being in my underwear in front of the princess, as it was clear there were no innuendos I was missing out on, and neither did feel I had to worry about embarrassing myself or her as I kicked off my shoes and shorts before stepping into and pulling up the silver dress slacks. I took note of just how smooth the fabric was as it caressed my skin, and smiled as Princess Luna looked me over.

"I must say, it has turned out quite well for an evening project." she commented with a wide grin. The princess took a short walk around me with an appraising eye before smiling and nodding to herself. "I may be only a novice when making clothing for ponies, but I must say that I am quite adept at creating clothing for non-ponies."

"Careful princess, a fat head wouldn't look too good with your body style." I commented with a smirk.

She snorted and held her head high in a haughty manner. "I am allowed to be proud of something other than the night, thank you very much. Even a princess must have her vices, after all." She then grinned mischievously at me and added, "But if you are so keen to continue your verbal assault, I must warn you that I have my own ammunition."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Like what? Are you going to make fun of the fact I wear clothes or that I snore or something?"

Princess Luna's smile remained, which worried me.

"Oh not that," she began ominously, "but there is the fact that a certain mutual friend of ours has told me that you enjoy singing in the shower. Loudly, I might add...in falsetto."

My mouth snapped shut at that new piece of information, and I eyed her nervously for a few moments. "Okay, truce. I promise to stop ragging on you if you promise to _never_ tell another soul about my shower activities."

She extended her hoof, which I took and shook firmly before releasing. The princess then waited until I slipped the slacks off before levitating them away and folding them, quickly jotting down a few more notes before placing the quill in the inkwell and rolling up the scroll. I quickly dressed myself in my normal clothes before noticing she was looking out the window with a smile.

"My sister has returned, it seems." she stated with a tinge of excitement.

I turned my eyes toward the window to see that indeed, a large white figure was flying towards us from the sky over Ponyville, her form easily distinguishable from the darkness of evening. As I watched, she flared her wings just outside the window before folding them and shooting inside, causing me to have to dive out of the way to avoid her.

"She is herself again, Luna! She's back!" the solar princess exclaimed giddily. As I rolled over to stand up, I saw her prancing in place with a wide smile on her face like a filly who just found out she was going out for ice cream. It was oddly entertaining to say the least, and I had to fight to keep from laughing aloud. Princess Celestia then looked over at me and her eyes widened as she nearly tripped over herself trying to scurry over to me. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry Jamie! Are you injured?"

I chuckled and waved her away as I stood. "My arm's a little sore from landing on it, but a bruise isn't going to kill me. I'm fine, princess. Besides, it's not everyday I get to see royalty act like a little kid."

She blushed slightly as she attempted to regain her regal demeanor. "Apologies. This is simply one of the most important things that has happened in my life since Luna's return."

I shrugged. "You're allowed to be excited. And I'm not hurt, so it's all good."

Princess Celestia smiled before looking to her sister. "So, how was your day?"

Princess Luna motioned to me with her head. "I fitted him for the ceremony, which I assume is in a few days time."

The elder sister nodded with a smile. "On Sunday, actually. Twilight has a few things to take care of beforehand, and I wish to give us all time to truly come to terms with such a large change."

I nodded with a smile before a thought came to mind that made me frown. "Wait, if she's going to be royalty now, does that mean she's moving away?"

Princess Celestia looked over at me curiously. "That's up to her, actually. Are you worried you won't have a place to stay anymore?"

I shook my head. "No. If I need to, I can figure something out. It's just...she and I have become pretty close since I've been living with her. She's quirky, but she's a friend. I don't want to have to travel all the way to Canterlot just to see her is all, and I'm sure the rest of her friends would agree."

The elder princess smiled and nodded. "I understand that, and as I said, it's up to her. The duties I have in mind for Twilight can be done from wherever she wishes. There is no law or rule stating she must move to Canterlot simply because she is royalty. In fact, I think it would be better for everypony ‒ herself included ‒ if she stayed in Ponyville. Since making friends, she has become a pony for the people. She thinks of others before herself, and has never used her standing as my protege for personal gain. I believe it would work to her benefit to stay around the ponies she has come to care for, and the town she now calls home. She needs them as much as they need her, and so taking her away from her friends and home would be a mistake."

I raised my eyebrow at the very thought. "But won't your ponies think it's weird that a princess is living in Ponyville instead of Canterlot?"

Princess Celestia smiled and just barely stifled a giggle behind her hoof. "You let me worry about them. You just worry about making sure Twilight is well taken care of. Brilliant though she may be, I am sure you can agree that she can be rather naive at times."

I barked a laugh and nodded. "Yeah. It's that innocence that I kinda like about her though. She hasn't seen a lot of the things I've seen, and so her view of the world as a whole is largely uncorrupted. Being as cynical as I am, it's nice to be able to be around someone who isn't so jaded that nothing surprises them anymore."

"And just what _have_ you seen, Jamie?" Princess Luna asked as she stood beside her sister. "We know so little of your past...it is as if you are a ghost. All we know it that you come from a land known as the United States, you are known as a human, and you were born with a condition that caused fragile bones. We know much about your world, but so little about you personally."

The mention of my personal past made me a little nervous, and in an attempt to shield myself from the anxiety, I grabbed my shirt off the floor and quickly put it on. "Um...w-what do you want to know?"

"Let us start with something simple." Princess Celestia stated gently, slowly plodding over before seating herself beside me. "Tell us why you are so reticent towards us concerning your personal life. While it is true that everypony deserves privacy, you seem so walled-off from anypony who tries to get close to you. Why is that?"

This was definitely not what I wanted to be talking about...ever...with anyone.

"Ask about something else." I muttered coldly, unwilling to speak anything on the matter. Had I not been distracted by my own inner turmoil, I would have been shocked at the fact I had blatantly ‒ and rudely ‒ refused the princesses without explanation.

"Very well." Princess Luna replied as her smile fell away. "Tell us of the one thing you wish to have of this life of yours."

I grit my teeth at the answer that was to come. "To go home to my family and friends...who no longer exist anyway."

Princess Luna walked to stand beside me, and both her and her sister's wings draped over my back as she said, "You must find a way to move past this, Jamie. Unfair though your fate may have been, this unhealthy longing for that which has passed will eventually destroy you."

I closed my eyes and shook my head with a frown. "Neither of you have been stolen from your home, so you wouldn't understand. It's something you can't just _get over_. It'll always hurt, and I'll always miss it."

"I was banished for a thousand years," Princess Luna retorted, "and returned to a world changed, and all of my friends passed away."

Without opening my eyes, I pointed a finger to Princess Celestia. "Yes, but you still had her when you returned. No matter what happens from here on out, I'll never be able to reach out to a family member again, or know that somewhere in the world, my family line lives strong. It's just me here." I opened my eyes and felt them stinging with building tears. "I've never thought it was all that important to prove my existence by way of some great act or something, but I still want to be remembered when I'm gone. I don't want to just be forgotten, but that's exactly what's going to happen, isn't it? There's no other humans here, and no family to carry on my name. It's just me...and when I'm gone, that'll be all she wrote. It'll be like I never existed." The mere thought of ceasing to exist in every form caused a little part of my heart to break, and the tears began to fall as I mourned the future loss of my very existence. True that when the time came, I wouldn't know it was happening, but the thought of such a future alone was enough to cause me pain. So many ponies would remember the weird human thing that knew the fabled Elements of Harmony, but no one would remember Jamie…

"We will keep the memory of you alive, Jamie." Princess Celestia's voice spoke in an oddly reverent tone. "And through your memory, you will never die."

The younger princess nudged me gently and added, "I am sure that Twilight too will never forget you. Regardless of what you believe, you have made quite a large impact on the ponies that have come to know you. Stories of you will be passed down through the ages." She went silent for a moment before placing her hoof on my cheek and turning me to look at her, and her turquoise eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight. "But if you truly wish to make your stamp on history, make it happen. Make it so that you are such a part of Equestria's history that history itself cannot be taught without mentioning you."

I rolled my eyes, albeit it probably looked pretty foolish with tears in them. "I don't want to be some great hero, princess. I just want ponies to remember that one time, there was a guy named Jamie that meant something to someone somewhere. That's it...nothing more, nothing less."

"And instead of _one_ someone, you have eight." Princess Celestia commented gently.

I wiped the tears away and sniffled to keep from dripping any snot, and turned my eyes to the white alicorn to my right. "Say what now?"

Princess Celestia simply smiled and stepped away from me, looking to her sister. "May I show him, Luna?"

The night princess seemed to consider something for a moment before nodding. "You may."

Princess Celestia's horn lit up with a golden glow as she levitated a small, unassuming wooden chest from the corner of the room. The chest was _so_ unassuming in fact, that I had figured it to simply be part of the bookcase next to it. When it clicked open though, I found it to be quite different than the rest of the bookcase.

"Wow," I breathed in surprise, "that's a lot of scrolls."

"It is…and they're all about you." the tall white alicorn answered.

I looked at her in confusion and my mouth dropped open a bit. "I beg your pardon, but it sounded like you said there's a chest full of scrolls written about me."

One by one the scrolls began to float out. "I did, and there are." She looked over the scrolls as they levitated out and said, "They are written by the Elements ‒ some more than others." A scroll wrapped in a light blue ribbon floated in front of her face, and she unwrapped it with a smile. "Ah, this is one of my favorites:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've been hanging around Jamie a lot lately, and he seems really down about something. He won't tell any of us though, and I thought maybe you might be able to help. Problems with a friend isn't normally something I'd write to you about, but the rest of the girls are stumped too, and...well, he's pretty important to all of us, isn't he? I think that maybe you might be able to send me some advice about what to do or what to say, 'cause I'm not sure what to do about it, but I want to help him._

_Rainbow Dash"_

She rolled the scroll back up and wrapped it in the ribbon again before placing it on the floor along with all the others. "There is at least one scroll from every one of the Elements-bearers, with some writing more than others." She looked at some writing on the outside of the scroll and asked, "This one is dated for the fifth of last month. What had you so troubled during that time?"

I swallowed hard and muttered, "It was my birthday."

Princess Celestia frowned. "I did not know about this."

"Because I never told anyone." I answered softly.

Princess Luna pulled away from me next, and stood beside her sister, also frowning. "And why not? Did you not wish to celebrate your day of birth?"

I shrugged as I sniffled again and wiped the last of the tears away. "I didn't see the point, really. Without my family there, it would seem hollow. I probably would have just ended up miserable."

The sun princess' frown deepened as she motioned to the scrolls. "Out of all these, many of them belong to Rainbow Dash ‒ even more than Twilight. She was quite worried about you. So forgive me for saying so, but it seems that your decision to attempt to avoid a distressing situation did not work as well as you might have hoped. Rainbow Dash seems closer to you than the others, and I cannot in good conscience tell you some of the things she confided to us in regards to you. Suffice to say she was very worried, and felt helpless that she could do nothing to aid you."

Though I couldn't read the language, I looked down at the rolled-up scrolls anyway, as if doing so would reveal their contents to me. "Why is she so worried about _me_?"

"Loyalty." answered Princess Luna's voice. "Her drive to be loyal to those she holds dear to her heart moves her to tend to their wounds, both physical and otherwise. She cares for you more than you might think, Jamie. She has said she sees so much in you that she sees in herself."

I raised my eyebrow in interest. "Like what?"

Princess Luna shook her head. "That is for her to tell, not us. Perhaps you should ask her, when the coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle is concluded."

I chuckled and shook my head. "_Princess_ Twilight. That's going to take some getting used to. To me she'll still just be a nerdy librarian who has a weakness for red velvet cake."

Both princesses giggled behind their respective hooves before Princess Celestia said, "And I suspect that is exactly how she would wish to be seen. It is one of the things that will make her a wonderful princess."

I smiled and nodded gently. "Yeah. How is she taking all this, by the way?"

"As you would expect." Princess Celestia remarked with a smirk.

I snorted a laugh. "So she's freaking out?"

"Oh yes, very much so." she said before giggling madly. "I fear a bit for Spike's safety, to be honest."

I shrugged. "Ah, he'll be fine. You know kids, they're made of rubber. _And_ he's a dragon, so he'll bounce right back...out of fire." Again both princesses giggled, but were interrupted as I yawned loudly. I looked out the window to see the moon about to set, and I gasped. "Damn, it's almost morning. I haven't been up this long since I was in college."

Princess Luna trotted over to me and nudged my shoulder gently with her nose. "Well then, I will show you to your quarters for the day."

I offered no resistance as I was ushered out of Princess Luna's study, and again through the maze of corridors that made up the palace.

* * *

Unfortunately, the night had decided to catch up with me, and exhaustion made me a little belligerent...and weird.

"But _mooooom_, I'm not even tired!" I whined pitifully as I nearly crawled into the room, which was oddly the same one I had showered in earlier.

I couldn't tell whether the night princess was playing along or being serious when she ordered, "Into bed with you Jamie, or no ice cream tomorrow."

I pouted and relented, unzipping and kicking off my shorts before removing my shoes, socks, and shirt...in that order. I was too tired to care that I nearly busted my ass trying to hop over to the bed with my shorts around my ankles and my shoes still on, but in the back of my mind I knew that I was going to get hazing from one or both of the princesses because of it.

Too tired...worry about it later.

As I laid into the large circular bed, I couldn't help but muse over how abnormally large it was...only to remember that it was designed with ponies in mind, not humans. Before I could cover up though, I found myself being gently tucked in by Princess Luna herself. Though in honesty I couldn't really think of her like a mother or even an aunt or something, the gesture was oddly soothing, and served well to pacify me.

The princess' face then filled my dimming vision, and she smiled gently. "Sleep now, Jamie. When you wake, we will speak of what is to come, and your place in all of it. I will watch your dreams to be sure they are pleasant."

Before she could walk away, I stopped her with a simple, "Wait." Again her face filled my vision, and I asked, "When you said that I meant something to eight ponies around here, who are the other two?"

She smiled gently before nuzzling my face. "A confidant is someone Tia and I can speak to who we trust, and care for." The princess leaned in close, and I felt a soft, moist warmth on my cheek. The princess then pulled away and softly trotted away, closing the door behind her as she left the room.

Wait a minute...did she just kiss me?

'_Sleep now, think later.'_

Right...sleepy time...


	9. House of Mirrors

**A/N: Welcome back readers, to another chapter of Legend. So glad that you all are enjoying so far, as there's plenty more to come. Anyhow, you all know the drill by now. R&R please, and let me know what you think.**

**To Jedi Alex Colbent - Hehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor the original story. Any and all OC's are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Shadows Gather

I woke early in the morning, in time to see the sun rise up over the eastern mountains from the bedroom window. It was the first time in longer than I could clearly remember that I had seen the sunrise in person. Sure, there had always been the internet and television documentaries that could show me what I wanted, but it was an entirely different experience to see it in real life, raw and unobstructed.

"Good morning." greeted a voice from the far corner of the room.

A few months ago, waking up to someone I didn't know in my bedroom would have freaked me out. After becoming accustomed to the fact that ponies were very open with themselves, however, I quickly found it within myself to accommodate such an act. Save for the princesses, it was commonplace for a friend or acquaintance to disregard privacy, as for most ponies, they didn't see the need to have any. It was an odd concept, but one I was thankfully adapting to.

It still weirded me out a bit that there was clearly someone in the bedroom with me, and I wouldn't have known they were there had they not spoken up.

I cleared my throat and wiped the sleep from my eyes as I replied, "Good morning."

Stepping away from the glare of the open window, a golden-armored pegasus with white fur stepped forward, her piercing blue eyes seeming to stare into my very soul. As she removed the crested gold helmet, all of her fur changed to a dark gray, and her wings changed from feathered to bat-like. Along with this change, her eyes morphed to gold and slitted.

I raised my eyebrow. "First Lieutenant Shudder?"

Her eyes widened a bit as she asked, "You knew it was me?"

I shrugged. "I do now. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it until you...well, looked like _you_ again." I pointed to the helmet and asked, "So does that thing have magic in it or something?"

The guard nodded. "It does. The solar guard helmets are enchanted so that all guards look alike, so as to give them anonymity."

I nodded slowly as I worked my jaw around. I then became confused again. "Wait, I thought you were a _night_ guard."

She sighed and shook her head. "I am Princess Luna's _personal_ guard. Technically, that makes me both. I take whatever mantle I must in order to protect her in the way I need to. The exterior doesn't make the pony."

I was about to nod in agreement when I noticed the many bandages and bald patches of fur. I stood and quickly made my way over to her. "Jesus...what happened to you?"

The guardspony narrowed her eyes and replied, "Assassins. They weren't prepared for me, but I still took a few licks anyway."

I tilted my head as I looked at her, concern likely clear on my face. "I'm glad you're okay. It would've sucked if one of the few _speaking_ guards were killed. How about the princesses? Are they alright?"

Shudder's posture tensed just a bit, and she blew a soft breath out her nose. "The assassins weren't after the princesses, Jamsion. They were after _you_."

All comfort was lost when she said this. "What?"

She nodded as she looked up at me. "Yes. It's why I'm here, actually. The princesses asked me to continue watching over you, and to train you in self-defense."

I took a deep breath and settled myself into the situation as well as I could. "Fuck me. Wait, if you're going to be around, why do _I_ need training?"

"What happens if I'm not around for some reason?" she asked rhetorically.

I chuckled nervously and nodded. "Right, I didn't think about that."

She pointed to the restroom and ordered, "So get cleaned up and dressed quickly. We've got a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. If I had my guess, another assassination attempt will happen during the coronation, as the chaos of the event would be the perfect cover. We need you to be able to defend yourself somewhat when the time comes."

I moved as if I were in a dream. It all seemed so surreal all of the sudden, and I became acutely aware of the fact that this world was not as peaceful as I thought.

As I stepped out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around my waist, I found Shudder pointing to the bed, which had a belt and four other bands upon it. "Put those on and meet me in the hallway when you're ready. And hurry up, we need to fit in as much training time as possible."

I waited for the guard to leave before putting my clothes back on and fitting the gear on my body. The belt was pretty self-explanatory, as I knew where the belt went, and the four other bands could only be for my wrists and ankles. The fabric itself was very light and reminded me of silk, but with a subtle tingly sensation seemingly added to them.

After dressing, I stepped out into the hallway to see Shudder waiting for me, and she tossed her head towards the end of the corridor. "Come, we need to get going."

I followed her as she trotted away, asking, "What exactly are these things? And why didn't I hear anything about the assassins until this morning? And most of all, why does _anyone_ want to kill _me_?"

She chuckled darkly as she replied, "A few loaded questions there, eh? Well to answer your first question, you'll find out later. Second, my job is to operate unseen from the shadows, so if you had known about them, then I wasn't doing my job right. Lastly, you're an unknown and have caught the favor of the princesses of Equestria, the Elements of Harmony, and many others. Honestly, I'm surprised it took this long for a group to attempt an assassination."

The fact that someone wanted to kill me simply because of who I was unnerved me.

"Alright," Shudder announced as we rounded a bend and came upon an open door with guards posted in front of it, "here we are. Follow me inside and close the door behind you."

I did as she asked and followed her through the open doors, grabbing and closing them behind us. Once I did so, I turned to look at the room itself. It reminded me of an old-style observatory, being completely circular in construction. The ceiling was decorated with strange glowing crystals of red, yellow, and blue, and strange symbols were drawn along the floors and walls. In the center of the room, where Shudder stood staring at me, was a slightly raised platform with what looked like a base of pure emerald.

She beckoned me with a hoof and said, "Well come on, don't be shy. I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

I did as she asked and walked over until I was standing right next to her on the platform.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." she warned before the world seemed to fall away around us.

A prodding at my side brought me back to reality, along with a soft calling of my name. I took a few deep breaths and tried to open my eyes, only to find that I couldn't. My hearing, however, cleared up a bit, allowing me to better identify the voice speaking to me.

"C'mon Jamison, you need to get up. This is _exactly_ why I told you to close your eyes and hold your breath." chastised Shudder from my side. I felt her nudging me, so I rolled over and stood. "That's it. Up and at 'em, big guy."

I groaned as my knees threatened to buckle, but stood my ground as I continued to breathe deeply. The more I breathed, the quicker my strength seemed to return until I was standing steadily, looking around the room. The room ‒ if one could _call_ it that ‒ was a void of white that seemingly went on forever in every direction. The only landmark was the small structure behind us, which held only a refrigerator, two beds, an enclosed space that I assumed was a restroom, and a few knobs on a wall.

I cleared my throat as I continued to take in the scenery, asking, "Where are we?"

"This is the guard's training area, Jamison. It is where you will receive your training, and is where you will eat, sleep, and even bathe for the next three years." she explained.

I turned to Shudder and raised my eyebrow. "Say what now?"

She chuckled and shook her head before gazing at me with a grin. "Perhaps I should explain." She motioned to the open area as she said, "This place is what's known as a 'pocket dimension', and it is a construct of magic. In the 'real world', this entire place exists in the small area that we stood on before we came here. Physics work differently here, and time passes differently as well. Though three years' time will pass for us, only three days will pass in Equestria. Gravity can also be modified as we see fit, allowing us to accelerate your training to get the most out of this time."

I just stood stock still for a few moments before shaking my head as my mind rebooted. "Wait wait wait, I'm going to be stuck in here with you for _three_ _years_?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because you are in danger, Jamison. The assassins that I had to deal with will not be the last...not by a long shot. The fact of the matter is that there are a lot of Equisians who don't like you for one reason or another, and so it's my job to make sure that should you be attacked again, you can defend yourself." she explained blandly. "I can't protect my princess if she has charged me to protect you, so I'm going to make sure you can fight your own battles."

I frowned as I tried to find a way to avoid this. I mean, three years of my life gone? That was bullshit, and I wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"But I'm not a damn warrior or anything! And when did any of you ask for _my_ opinion about this? I think I should have a say in how I spend the next three years of my life!" I shouted in anger. I whipped away from her and strode towards the structure. "Where the hell is the door? Let me out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, Jamison." Shudder responded sternly.

I slowly turned to face her again and growled, "Let. Me. _Out_."

She shook her head, never once breaking her eyes away from my own. "The spell is in place for three years. There _isn't_ a way out."

I stared at her unflinching gaze for a moment before snorting derisively and plopping down on one of the beds. "Well then, you're going to get sick of me sooner or later, so I'll just chill out here until you do."

As I closed my eyes, I heard her hooves clopping against the stone-esque floor until they stopped right beside me. "I said we're training, Jamison. Get up. You can lay down in the bed when I've decided you're finished."

I shook my head with a dry laugh. "No thanks. I think I'll just wait things out. You'd be surprised exactly how long a person like me can sit around doing absolutely _nothing_." The next thing I knew, I was laying face-down on the floor, with the bed having been flipped over on top of me. I pushed myself up quickly and glared at the pegasus mare before growling out, "Do that again, and you'll regret it." I then started to lift the mattress back to the bedframe, but only succeeding in lifting one corner before a hoof stepped onto it, keeping me from lifting it further. I narrowed my eyes and looked up, seeing Shudder staring unflinchingly at me as she stood on the mattress. "_Move_."

She shook her head. "I said we're training. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I can tell you right now that disobeying my orders is _not_ the easy way."

I didn't break my gaze with her this time, and instead stared directly back into her blue eyes. "I never said I was doing _anything_ your way _anyway_. This is _my_ way, so step off."

She glared at me for a few moments before narrowing her eyes and smirking. "I'll make you a deal. We spar, and if you beat me, I'll leave you alone. Lose, and you do _exactly_ what I say, _when_ I say it."

I thought about her offer for a moment. True that when I had first arrived in Equestria, I was nowhere _near_ fit, but after living here for awhile, I was a little more confident in my own physique. Besides, she was only half my height. How bad could it be?

I smirked and released the corner of the mattress. "Deal."

She nodded and motioned away from the structure. "Come on then, colt. Don't keep me waiting."

I couldn't help but pick up on the condescending way she'd said "colt", and decided to make my feelings known. "Don't call me colt, feather duster."

She only flinched for a moment before continuing her strides toward the open area, and I allowed myself a grin at the fact I had clearly gotten to her.

When we arrived at where she had motioned to, she quickly removed her armor before turning to look back at me, revealing her true, yellow reptilian eyes, along with her bat-like wings flared in an aggressive posture. She then stated, "You apparently forget that here, you're at the bottom of the totem pole. You're not a guard, a pony, or a female. Currently, I see nothing to change my expectations about you, which is next to nothing. So if you want me to stop calling you 'colt', you're going to have to make me."

Maybe it was the fact that Twilight and the others treated me as an equal, or maybe it was just the fact that I was _already_ pissed off, but whatever the reason, her words stung a lot more than I thought they would. It was the first time since coming to Equestria that my status as a male, a non-pony, _and_ a civilian were spoken of in a negative way.

I grit my teeth and took a basic stance, waiting for her to charge. I knew enough about fighting to know that it was a dumb idea to charge headlong into a fight with someone you knew nothing about, so I waited for her to make the first move.

Perhaps that was even _more_ of a mistake.

A powerful flap of her wings was all it took for her to cover the twenty feet between us in less than a second, and I was slammed face-down to the ground as she bent my arms up behind my head and sat on my legs, preventing me from moving.

She applied pressure to my arms, causing them to overextend, and the pain in my shoulders became quite a bit more apparent as I felt the joint threatening to dislocate on both shoulders.

"Give up." she hissed into my ear. I growled in defiance and rolled my body in an attempt to dislodge her, but her hooves were planted on either side of my body, keeping me from moving. Again I felt her lips just next to my ear as she growled, "I _said_ give up, _colt_." With those words, she pressed her weight against my right arm, forcing out a loud pop as my shoulder dislocated. I let out a loud growl of pain, and at this she released me and hopped away, but as I rolled over, I found her only a few feet away. "First lesson, colt: don't piss of an enemy you can't beat." As I stood to walk away, she flew until she was floating in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my useless arm. "I'm going to try and get this fixed and sleep it off."

She shook her head before grasping my arm in both of her front hooves and yanking hard, causing another pop to sound but also fixing it. Her actions nearly caused me to cry from the pain alone, but she fluttered back and said, "Now prepare yourself, because we've got a lot of work to do. You're weaker, slower, and less perceptive than I am, and we're going to fix all of that by the time we're done in here."

I swallowed hard as I tried to keep from wincing from the ache in my shoulder. "I was _just_ settling into life here, and now you have to go and do all _this_ to me? What the hell do you have against me?"

Again, she surprised me with her speed, and was face-to-face with me with the time it took me to blink. Shudder pressed her forehead against mine forcefully and said, "You're some snot-nosed colt who's whining about being in Equestria even after almost _everypony_ around has tried to help you, even the princesses. You're not worthy of their help, and until you are, you're going to have to deal with me. I've worked too hard for too long to get where I am to see some ungrateful colt waltz up and garner the attention of some of the most important ponies in the world." She drew back a bit before poking me in the chest firmly. "So if you ever want to live a peaceful life here, you're going to have to prove to me that you deserve it. You're going to get stronger, faster, and smarter before you're out of here, and I will break you _at least_ once before we're done. I'm not here to be your friend, and I'm not here to coddle you. You're in a world with unseen enemies everywhere, so for your safety and that of those around you, you're going to need to be able to fight for yourself instead of relying on others to do it for you."

I growled in annoyance before closing my eyes and shaking my head. "You know, if your job is to make me stronger and all that, then eventually we're going to come to a time when you're not going to be _able_ to bully me around like this anymore."

When I opened my eyes again to look at Shudder, she was smiling softly. "Well then, when that time comes, my job will be complete and we can go our separate lives." She then narrowed her eyes and said, "But until that time, I _own_ your ass."

I shook my head and chuckled dryly. "This is _exactly_ why I never joined the military."

"Like I said," she replied smugly, "if you want me to stop, make me."

Our eyes locked on each other intensely for a few moments before I looked away and sighed. "Whatever. I'm not dumb enough to fight against someone that I'm _clearly_ outclassed by, so I guess we'll do this your way. For now."

I brought my eyes back to her, and she nodded. "Works for me. Now, I'm not going to mess with your shoulder, because regardless of what you might think, my intentions _aren't_ to injure you. So in the meantime, we're going to let that heal and do some cardio. Keep up with me, because if you fall behind, I'm just going to be harder on you tomorrow."

I grumbled quietly to myself and followed her as she took off at a canter, which was a medium jog for me. Just from our short bout alone (if you could even call it that), I knew I wouldn't be able to _make_ her do much of anything at the moment. So, for the time being at least, I'd keep my frustration and anger to myself. After all, I was completely alone for the first few weeks I was _on_ Equis, along with starving and trying to find shelter for myself. This wouldn't be _too_ bad, would it?

**Perspective Shift ‒ Third Person**

For the next two weeks, Jamie trained with the no-nonsense guard, Shudder. He moaned, complained, and even tried to fight a few more times, but ultimately resigned himself to his fate.

Luckily for him, Jamie learned rather quickly, and picked up on the fact that there was currently _no way_ he was going to defeat Shudder in a fair fight. She was stronger than him, more experienced, and faster. It was an unfair battle if ever there was one, but the more he thought about it, he realized she was right about him needing to be able to defend himself. Compared to ponies, he was flimsy. Jamie soon realized he would need to put in the time to mold his body into something more powerful, and understood Shudder's attitude on the matter. She probably didn't want to be there any more than he did, but also took her job very seriously, and would follow the orders of her princess, no matter what they may be.

After a particularly taxing day of training, the human and pony found themselves silently eating an "evening" meal before sleeping. Jamie's muscles and joints ached from the training Shudder was putting him through, but from what he had come to understand, it was a "good" ache.

Shudder, by her token, was pleasantly surprised by the human. Sure, he had fought her at first, but then again _most_ guard trainees did. Hell, even _she_ defied her drill instructor. That had been the point, though. She knew that every good soldier had to be "broken" first, and had to be shown that as good as they thought they were, they were, in fact, nothing. She knew that his limits had to be pushed, and he had to be shown that he was not "just fine" as he was. He needed to be stronger if he was going to survive in a world with physically-superior beings.

All that having been said though, both were surprised just how well they were working together when Jamie had finally chosen to stop resisting the training. True that genetically speaking, ponies were superior in both strength and stamina. However, both Shudder and Jamie found that humans were _far_ more agile, dexterous, and had a greater range of motion and flexibility. This allowed Jamie to execute movements that Shudder couldn't attempt even on her _best_ days, and he could use multiple weapons at once.

As much as they both tried to resist, they found themselves growing closer as time passed. With Jamie just realizing how much he wanted social interaction, and Shudder being a pony (and thus, a _very_ social creature), they found their desire for companionship in each other. It began with a softening of their demeanor towards each other, and then slowly graduated to gentle banter back and forth after their days of training. Today was no different, as while they slowly ate their meals, the two found themselves exchanging friendly conversation.

"So what did you originally want to do?" Jamie asked curiously. "I mean no offense, but I can't help but think that being a guard was a second choice in your life, not the first."

Shudder shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think _anypony_ chooses being a guard as their _first_ choice. For most, it's a last resort when their other plans fall through. It's also a good place to start for those who have been in trouble with the law."

Jamie nodded slowly. "Well, what about you? Why did _you_ join?"

Again, she shrugged. "I was arrested as a young filly for assaulting a guard."

Jamie raised his eyebrow as he took a bite of the tomato soup they were eating. "Do I even _want_ to know why someone would do that?"

Shudder chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It was a dare from a friend of mine. She bet me ten bits I wouldn't spit on a guard. Well, I won ten bits...and then went to the juvenile detention center for two months."

Jamie's eyes widened and he nearly spit out the mouthful of soup he was swallowing. He composed himself before asking, "Two _months_? Just for _spitting_ on a guard?" Shudder nodded, and he sighed in frustration. "Jesus. I don't even want to _know_ what happens if you were to actually _hit_ a guard."

"A month in the royal dungeons pending an investigation, and one year of community service." she answered blandly. She looked over to him and smiled gently. "Our princesses do not tolerate crime, and that's how they've kept things as peaceful as they are. Still, they're also fair. They're not going to just throw a pony into the dungeon without investigating exactly what happened. If there's no proof or legitimate witnesses, the charges of such a crime would be dropped."

Jamie thought for a moment before nodding, realizing this was not much different than the government of _most_ of the civilized areas of Earth. "I guess that makes sense. So what _did_ you want to do besides this?"

Shudder then turned slightly in her chair, pointing to her rump where a cutie mark of a blue ball of flame sat within a slim crescent moon. "I'm not really sure. I mean, cutie marks are supposed to appear when we've realized what our special talent is, but I don't even remember when I got mine. I just remember a pony remarking one day about it, and I realized I had gotten it without even knowing it." She chuckled darkly and said, "What use is a cutie mark if I don't even know what it means?"

Jamie raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Why should a silly mark decide what you do in life, or what you're good at? Humans don't have those, and most of us get along just fine."

The guard's eyes widened a bit as she asked, "Humans don't have cutie marks? How do you know what you want to do in life then?"

He shrugged. "We pretty much just figure it out for ourselves. Some people _never_ figure it out."

"What did _you_ want to do then?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Jamie shrugged. "Well, I was close to finishing college to be an engineer…"

"But?" Shudder interjected.

He sighed and shrugged as well. "I wanted to be a biologist."

She had finished her meal some time ago, but still sat with rapt attention as she asked, "And what's that?"

"A person that studies living things." Jamie replied as he finished his drink and set the cup down on the table. "The only problem is that they would have forced me to live on the space colonies, and I wasn't having that."

"Humans live in space?" Shudder asked in utter shock confusion.

Jamie shrugged. "They were starting to back when I lived on Earth. I guess by now, they've probably even moved on to different planets altogether."

Shudder shook her head in disbelief. "I can only imagine how many people lived on Earth for humans to have to leave it and find more room."

"Twelve billion, last time I was there." he answered. "It was overcrowded as hell too. That planet wasn't meant to comfortably support that many people."

"How big is Earth?" Shudder asked curiously.

Jamie shrugged. "I think it's about twenty-five thousand miles around at the equator, if that gives you any idea."

The pony's eyes widened a bit more as she gasped. "Wow...no wonder it was crowded."

He nodded. "Yeah." He then noticed the opportunity to learn something new about his new home and asked, "Why, how big is Equis?"

Shudder put a hoof to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Umm...I think it's a hundred thousand miles around. Something like that."

Jamie's jaw nearly dropped off of his head as he took in this new information. This meant that Equis was four times the size of Earth, and was anywhere from 30%-60% richer in resources per square mile. It was no wonder that science team had wanted to get a look at this place. The entire planet was a literal gold mine.

"A-and how many people live on the planet?" he questioned Shudder in shock.

Again he eyes swung towards the non-existent ceiling before she answered, "About two billion, last time we checked. I know that doesn't seem like much, but you have to keep in mind that about seventy-five percent of the planet is water."

Jamie shook his head as his mouth refused to close. It was amazing just how much space was available on this world, and it had about as much land as Earth did.

"Jamison...you alright?" Shudder asked with mild concern.

He violently shook his head, trying to gather his bearings before speaking. "Y-yeah, it's just that Earth has about the same amount of water covering its surface too."

The guardspony's mouth dropped open for a moment before she sat back in her chair. "Wow. How did you even _move_ with that many people around?"

Jamie shook his head as he blinked a few times. "Honestly, I don't know." He then yawned and stretched a bit, realizing he'd been sitting at the table talking to Shudder for the better part of two hours ‒ longer than he'd ever done so before. "Well, I guess it's probably time we get to bed. I don't want to fall asleep again during PT."

Shudder's demeanor again turned snarky as she said, "Yeah, because I'd make you run another six miles if you did. And there's not a damn thing you could do about it."

Jamie threw back his own smirk as he took their dishes to the sink and washed them. "Not yet. Just you wait: one day, you're going to be staring up at me from the flat of your back, wondering how the _hell_ I beat you. It's comin', make no mistake."

With that final bit of banter, the two separated to bathe and prepare for bed.

He couldn't sleep.

Jamie had always fancied himself a bit of a night-owl, but the truth of the matter was that he had just never been _exhausted_ enough by his daily activities to actually fall asleep at a reasonable hour. That had changed after his forced training with Shudder, but this night was different.

His thoughts kept him awake as he analyzed and re-analyzed things over and over again. The most prominent question that came to mind was: "What is going on with Shudder?"

He didn't necessarily _dislike_ the pony. Sure, she had practically kidnapped him and made him her training bitch for the next three years, but once he had calmed down and understood her intentions, he realized why she had done things as she had. If she had asked, he would have resisted, causing one or both of them to be injured. He came to understand that he had become a target for fanatics across the continents, and any close to him would be in danger if he couldn't protect himself. That wasn't to say that he _liked_ the fact that he was to become an honorary soldier, but he understood the reason for the training.

What bothered him was her demeanor lately.

He came to know Shudder to be aloof and very business-oriented. More often than not, she would speak very little to him if it didn't involve training or asking for him to pass the salt. Slowly, her stance toward him began to change. It started off as simple niceties, such as asking him how he was doing or asking if he was particularly sore anywhere. From there, he noticed her going out of her way to talk to him, just barely avoiding invading his personal space and privacy sometimes. He could tell that the isolation from her friends on the outside was beginning to get to her, because she hadn't shown any sort of interest in him beforehand. That and she had made it perfectly clear what she thought of him at the beginning: that he was weak, "lower" than her, and slow.

He did his best to be polite and friendly, but still found it strange that her behavior had done almost a complete one-eighty since they had first entered the chamber.

Jamie was broken from his thoughts by the sound of Shudder tossing and turning in her bed, which was only a few feet away from his own. She seemed to be having increasing difficulty sleeping at night over the past few days, and it became even more noticeable as time went on.

She couldn't sleep.

Never before had she slept alone in a bed for so long, and never before had she gone without seeing her sister for more than a day. She thought she could handle it by setting her focus and powering through, as she did with everything else. This issue, it seemed, was not to be solved by her power of will, however.

'_This is fucking ridiculous!'_ she bellowed within her mind. Shudder was far from used to being unable to solve a problem with hard work and willpower, but it seemed that for the first time, she had found an issue that was beyond her abilities. It went without saying that she was frustrated beyond belief, and was just _barely_ restraining herself from screaming aloud as she writhed in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

She knew that to train Jamie..._Jamison_ correctly, she needed to be of sound mind. To be of sound mind, she needed sleep.

'_Besides,'_ she mused to herself, _'I can't very well talk down to him about falling asleep during training if _I_ do it, now can I?"_

Again she rolled over, and frustratingly enough found herself instinctually reaching out for her older sister, who would normally be right beside her. Shudder sighed to herself, realizing that it was unlikely she was going to sleep tonight.

**Perspective Shift ‒ Jamie**

Shudder was squirming a lot in her bed, and the sheets and comforters were brushing together in such a way that they produced the _most_ sound possible. Needless to say that if she didn't fall asleep, I wasn't going to either. So, I weighed my options.

I could always sucker-punch her in the temple, but that would just end up pissing her off in the morning. Or I could choke her out...no, she would just end up reversing it somehow and I'd end up with her pissed off. I could _sing_ her to sleep, but if she didn't like it, she'd just be pissed off _and_ would have more dirt on me to make fun with.

I couldn't think of a useful way to handle the situation without pissing her off. Curious.

Well...there was _one_ way I could think of, by what Twilight had told me about ponies. I remembered that ponies didn't like to sleep alone, so if that was correct, it was likely Shudder often had a bedmate of some sort to sleep next to her. _That_ likely meant that she was feeling increasingly uneasy with the loss of that, and I realized that with us being stuck together for another few years, it was only going to get worse as time went on.

My brain took control of my mouth before I could stop it. "Shudder, do you have a boyfriend?"

The rustling from next to me stopped, and I caught sight of her looking over at me from her bed. "E-excuse me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I repeated. I then slapped my palm on my face and corrected, "_Colt_friend, sorry. Do you have a coltfriend?"

She stared at me for a moment, her eyes gleaming in the scant bits of light that shined through the curtains. "Um...no. Why?"

I cleared my throat nervously as I pushed forward with my idea. "Well, Twilight-"

"_Princess_ Twilight Sparkle." Shudder corrected firmly.

I glared at her for a moment in silence. "When she tells me she wants to be called princess, _then_ I'll call her a princess. Until then, she's just Twilight to me. Now, are you finished interrupting?"

Shudder looked like she wanted to continue, but sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm done."

I nodded. "Alright. Now, I have a bit of a proposition, and I ask that you let me explain before you answer." She nodded again, so I continued with, "Twilight told me that ponies don't like sleeping alone, so I take it you probably have someone you normally bed with, right?"

She nodded softly. "My sister."

I smiled. "I figured as much. So I guess you're feeling rather out of sorts now, hm?" Again she nodded, which only caused my smile to grow. "I have a possible solution for you, and you can call tonight a trial run. If it doesn't work, we never have to do it again, but-"

"Out with it already!" she shouted in annoyance, startling me.

"Share my bed with me." I blurted out.

Silence.

I quickly broke the silence with, "I'm just saying that neither of us seems to be getting any sleep because of this. You keep tossing and turning because you're alone in your bed, and all the noise is keeping me up. It's for mutual benefit, and I think it would work."

A few moments of silence in the room followed before she asked, "Is that why you asked if I had a coltfriend?"

"Yeah." I replied softly. "Ponies don't think much of it, but I thought I'd ask anyway. It would bother me if I was sleeping right next to some other dude's girl."

Silence once again surrounded me before I saw her silhouette flutter through the air and land on my bed beside me. As she laid down, she glared at me and said, "We don't speak a word of this, understand?"

I nodded with my open hand held up. "I swear."

As I laid down next to her and covered myself, she scooted a little closer. "You're still a softgut."

I shrugged as I looked over at her curled-up form. "And you're still kind of a cunt sometimes, so we'll call it even."

Shudder snorted a laugh before scooting just a little closer, until her fur brushed against my bare arm. A few more moments of quiet stretched out between us before she whispered, "Goodnight, Jamsion."

I smiled and nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Goodnight, Shudder."


End file.
